Passive Aggression
by DragonScouter
Summary: Dunce is fearful of upsetting others and doesn't retaliate when violence is done against him. But, when he travels to Earth with Sentinel Prime, Blurr, and Jazz, he has a few chance encounters with a mech that would seem to be his only hope of rising above his fear and standing up for himself. But, can he bring himself to trust a Decepticon?
1. An Unusual Solar Cycle

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: New story!...And this takes place after season three.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: An Unusual Solar Cycle<p>

Everything was going insane.

That was how I felt when I glanced around from my place on the Steelhaven. A few cycles ago, my life had been going normally. Sentinel was yelling at me to go and get his energon and I was doing so without hesitation and with utmost speed. From past beatings, I knew that Sentinel did not like bots to take longer than they should and I would not suffer more beatings then I deserved.

My normal day had then ended. Right when I had given Sentinel his energon, an explosion had shook Fortress Maximus and the two of us had ran outside. I could only stare in shock at the sight before me. Trypticon prison was smoking and flaming. It was impossible, but yet, it was happening. The Decepticons were being broke out of prison. Megatron and all those who followed his evil ways were now escaping.

It had been two stellar cycles since the warlord had been captured by Optimus Prime and his team on Earth. Since then, things had started to return to normal. Ultra Magnus had healed nicely and had taken back over as Magnus from Sentinel. Prowl, the cyber-ninja who had sacrificed his spark to save the human city of Detroit, had miraculously come back from the well and was back on Earth. Jazz had ended up rejoining Sentinel's team after a few months and, while the white cyber-ninja would most rather be on Earth right now with Prowl, I was sure glad that he was here. He made having to work as Sentinel's 'personal errand bot' so much easier to handle.

Sentinel had snapped me out of my shock by yelling at me to get to the ship. I didn't hesitate and ran to the Steelhaven where, to my surprise, Blurr had been. He had been found as a cube of metal, his spark barely beating, after Megatron had been tried and placed in Trypticon. The Autobot Elite Medical Staff had quickly set about repairing the intelligence bot and now Blurr was thinking about joining Sentinel's team, though why anybot would _want_ to be on Sentinel's team was beyond him.

Now, we had been out in space for three cycles and nothing good had come so far. Sentinel has been high strung and that can never lead to anything good.

"Dunce! Stop standing around and actually do something useful! Go and check the status of our energon rations and get me a cube while you are at it." Sentinel ordered him. "Now!"

I flinched at the intensity of the yell before immediately nodding and saying, "Yes sir Sentinel Prime sir." before running out the doors of the bridge.

As I ran toward the energon storage compartment, I shuddered. I would have to move quickly if I wanted to avoid another beating from Sentinel. I was just finishing up recovering from the last one where I had accidentally tripped, causing Sentinel to fall as well. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling and, well...he had shown me his displeasure about it later. The welds were still healing on my shoulder from his displeasure and I did not want any more anytime soon.

Once the doors opened, I walked inside and counted up the energon cubes in storage before comparing them to the log. When they matched up, I took one cube off of the log and then grabbed one before hurrying back out of the storage area and racing to the bridge. I needed to make sure that I got back before Sentinel got too impatient. If that happened...I shuddered to think about the consequences.

When I finally entered the bridge, I went straight to Sentinel and handed him the cube. "What took you so long? I could have gotten the entire crew their energon in the time you took!" Sentinel chastised him before taking the cube and turning back to the front.

"Sorry Sentinel Prime sir." I apologized before stepping back toward my seat.

In return, Sentinel huffed before standing up and saying, "I'm going to my quarters. Don't disturb me with anything unimportant."

I watched as he walked out of the room. As soon as he left the room, I felt an immense weight fall off of my shoulders. I could not help but crack a small smile of relief at the feeling of being free from him, even for a small while.

"Hey Dunce, want to come sit over here?"

I turned to Jazz, who was also on board, before nodding and walking over. While most other Cybertronians on Cybertron treated me like scrap and a waste of space, Jazz was one of the few ones who treated me like a bot...like a friend. "Hey Jazz, you've been to this 'Earth. What's it like?" I asked the ninja next to me.

A laugh came from Jazz before he said, "It's a cool place Dunce. I'll be the first to admit that I was scared of the 'deadly' organics that we have all heard about but they are actually a lot like us...and they aren't deadly. Plus, they make some pretty sweet alt modes." He answered before smiling. "When we land, we'll have to get you a good one."

I nodded but didn't think much on getting an Earth alt mode. I was highly doubtful that Sentinel was going to allow me to receive an alt mode. So, I put on a smile and played like I might get one. "Sounds like fun Jazz." A sigh then escaped my vocals. Just talking about fun was setting myself up for disappointment.

When a nudge caused me to lean to the side, I looked at Jazz and immediately noticed the look of worry that was on his faceplate. I had seen that look on his faceplate before. It usually came right before, "Dunce, why do you let him push you around like that? You have him in size. If you wanted to, you could make sure that he stops."

And there it was. This subject seemed to be the one that caused one of the only problems between Jazz and I. With every time that Jazz was around when Sentinel did this, it was brought up. Like every time it was, my answer was the same, "Jazz, I do not like fights. Plus, I have no formal training, like Sentinel has. Even if I wanted to fight, I couldn't beat him. I can survive." But, what I never told Jazz was that Sentinel scared me. While I was taller, he had experience and that meant he knew how to fight.

Jazz frowned at me and I could see that he wanted to talk more. Thankfully, Blurr interrupted from the other side of the room. "Coming up to the space bridge now. Coordinates are set." Of course, he was talking in his usual way but I had learned how to listen and so Blurr's talk came out normal to me. Plus, I was glad for the interruption.

Standing up, I motioned to the door. "Should I go and tell Sentinel about our arrival?" I didn't want to give Sentinel any reason to get angry with me.

But, Jazz shook his helm. "Nah, S.P. said not to bother him. He'll find out when he wakes up."

Nervousness crept up inside my systems when I nodded in agreement. Not telling Sentinel was risky and I could get into trouble if he did not like not being told. I found myself sending a silent prayer to whatever could help me if Sentinel woke up not happy.

A bright blue light in front of us drew me away from my thoughts of an angered Sentinel and I stared in amazement. So this was what going through a space bridge looked like? I was amazed. Thinking that ball of energy could transport our entire ship to another in space. Speaking of our destination... "Jazz, what space bridge are we arriving at? The one on Earth?" I asked him.

He smiled when he turned to me. "Nah, the humans, the dominant species on Earth, would freak out if we suddenly came through the space bridge with our ship unless they had seven solar cycles notice at the very least. Thankfully, we have set one up by the planet Mars and it won't take us long from there to get to Earth."

Nodding, I watched as out ship entered the space bridge. I was so excited for this, since this was my first time actually going through a space bridge...actually...this was my first time off of Cybertron. They really didn't let me out a lot. Shock traveled through my systems as we traveled through the light and a strange sensation washed over me. It was causing my circuits to believe that I was floating on the clouds that Jazz told me Earth had. "Wow, did you feel that Jazz?" I asked him as we exited the space bridge and came out next to a red planet. That must be Mars. From what Jazz had told me, Earth was blue and green.

He looked at me in shock and asked, "You've never been through a space bridge before?"

I shook my helm and said, "Never. That was the first time. I was never allowed to leave the planet."

"This is your first time off world?" Jazz asked me in a louder voice.

Flinching at his loudness, I was about to answer when the doors opened and Sentinel walked inside. Immediate instinct caused me to step a few paces away from him. He didn't look too happy. But, he didn't say a word as he looked at the G.P.S., that is the Galactic Positioning System, before he frowned. "Why was I not told that we were entering a space bridge?"

He then turned to glare at me and I could stare in shock. I couldn't answer him without getting into trouble and that glare meant that I was going to get in trouble no matter what I said. It took all I had to hold back the gulp that was threatening to escape my vocals.

Thankfully, Jazz had my back plates...because I certainly didn't have them. "You told us not to disturb you unless you said to." Jazz reminded the Prime.

Sentinel turned to glare at Jazz but must have decided against saying anything to the ninja. "Oh, whatever. We are here anyways. Prepare the ship for landing. Jazz, call the Earth team and tell them we are on approach."

I gulped when I saw Sentinel flash me a glare. In my processor I knew that, as soon as Jazz stepped out of the room to make that call, I was in trouble. Quickly, I sent Jazz a glance, asking him to stay. Unfortunately, Jazz didn't see my glance for him to stay as he nodded and walked out of the room.

Gulping silently in fear, turned to Sentinel. But, when I turned, I felt a fist slam into my faceplate. "Next time we enter a space bridge, do not keep the information from me." Sentinel growled at me.

The pain was traveling up my faceplate from the hit and I nodded quickly, fearing another hit. "I'm sorry Sentinel Prime sir. I won't let it happen again sir." My faceplate was stinging from the punch but I didn't move to rub it. I had also learned quite quickly that Sentinel did not like it when I babied my scrapes from him while he was looking

Sentinel just shook his helm and walked off. "Idiot." I heard Sentinel whisper as he took the command seat.

When the doors opened and Jazz walked through, said ninja shot me a worried look but I shook my helm and walked to the viewing area so that I could see Earth. Hopefully, Sentinel wouldn't order me to move before I got a glance at Earth. Jazz had told me a few stories about the organic planet and his time there and I was excited to see it with my own optics.

When the small blue and green marble appeared before me, I stared in amazement. It was more wonderful than Jazz had described it. The planet seemed to just glow of beauty and radiate a peaceful calm. If only I could just live this moment out for the rest of my existence, I would be happy. When we finally got to the planet and entered the skies below, I was shocked to see so much life, and diversity. Everything was different and yet it flowed like a flawless finish.

"Pretty ain't it?" Jazz asked me as he stood next to me.

I just nodded, too shocked for words. We continued to stare out the window as the ship grew closer and closer to the landing site. It was pretty amazing that everything looked so, small. I was used to Iacon and the large cities there and these small buildings added to the wonder of my being on another planet, a whole new world.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the ship landed. Landing was new to me and it was a strange experience.

"Landing's can be a little unstable your first time. You'll get used to it." Jazz said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded before following behind Sentinel and Jazz off of the ship. My chassis was almost shaking in excite from my anticipation of catching my first glimpse of Earth from the outside of the ship. I knew that it was going to be amazing.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V**

Jazz sighed as he walked down the gangplank. Dunce was hiding something. He knew that Sentinel, and most bots on Cybertron, treated Dunce poorly but the black car mech with red hips and red markings on his black helm never complained. He just took their abuse. While the black did a great job at hiding the dents, the mech's white faceplate and blue visor told another story. Jazz was good at reading bots and it didn't take much for him to guess that the car mech was in pain. Hopefully the bots on Earth would treat him different. They were always a different bunch and Jazz was sure that they would like Dunce. Maybe, they would let him stay here so he wouldn't have to be with Sentinel.

When Jazz saw Prowl, he smiled before walking up to his fellow ninja bot. "Prowl, how has your training been going?"

"It is improving." Prowl answered in his usual way. "Who is that?"

Jazz turned and saw that he was pointing to Dunce and he said, "That's my friend Dunce. Hey Dunce, come here and,"

But, before Jazz could finish calling him over, Sentinel said, "Dunce, go inside and get our things, now!"

Dunce nodded and said, "Yes sir." He then ran inside.

"He seems nervous." Prowl stated, talking about Dunce.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah, most bots on Cybertron yell at him like that and Dunce is a pacifist so he takes it without complaint."

"Why?" Prowl asked, seemingly surprised.

Jazz sighed. "They all think he is an idiot and can't do anything. Ultra Magnus even pulled him out of boot camp on the first day just to be Sentinel's messenger bot. Sentinel is the worst out of them all. He yells at Dunce for everything and I am sure that he hits him, but Dunce won't talk to me about it." He then leaned in closer to his friend's audio receptor, "I think he is scared of Sentinel and what he would do if Dunce told."

Prowl only let his shock show on his faceplates for a second, but that second told Jazz that Prowl understood the problem that Dunce had. "I'll tell Optimus."

Jazz couldn't let him do that and pulled his friend back to him. "Don't. Dunce doesn't want anyone confronting Sentinel about this. He is afraid. Just keep this too yourself and help Dunce out when you can. Please Prowl."

Prowl stared at him for the longest time before nodding. "Fine."

The two then walked over to the others. Jazz could tell that Sentinel was already getting on Optimus' nerves and he knew that he had to cool the situation down. "Hey mechs, let's get over to the warehouse so we can relax." The two Primes stared at him before nodding and transforming. It was then that he realized that Dunce didn't have an alt. mode. "Hey Dunce,"

But, once again, Sentinel cut in. "Dunce, stay here on the ship until we return."

"Yes sir." Dunce responded dutifully but Jazz could see the rejection in his visor. Dunce had really wanted to explore the planet and Sentinel was being an aft.

"Hey Dunce, I want to show Prowl here some stuff I brought back from Cybertron. Mind if we join you for a little?" Jazz asked.

Dunce shrugged his shoulders before walking inside. Jazz knew that meant that he wasn't sure how Sentinel was going to react and didn't want to answer.

"Be quick about it Jazz." Sentinel stated before driving off.

Jazz sighed. Sentinel was a pain in the aft and the only reason he didn't request a transfer again was because he wanted to keep a visor out for Dunce. Said mech wasn't allowed to transfer. From what Jazz had heard, Dunce had tried to do that on the first day he had with Sentinel and he had been denied by the council to transfer and Sentinel had given him a good public yelling at, plus who knows what else once they were alone.

When they got inside, Jazz ran up to Dunce and said, "Hey Dunce, let me introduce you to one of my good friends stationed on Earth." Jazz was happy when Dunce looked excited about that. Dunce didn't get to meet too many new bots so this would be a treat. He then motioned for Prowl to come forward. "Dunce, this is Prowl. He's a cyber-ninja like me. Prowl, this is Dunce. He is one of the best bots you'll ever meet."

Prowl nodded and Jazz was glad that the motorcycle mech put on a smile for the timid mech. He could see that Dunce was calmed immensely by that simple gesture. Prowl was good.

"Hi Prowl. I'm Dunce. Nice to meet you." Dunce stated quickly.

Prowl nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Any friend of Jazz's is a friend of mine."

Dunce smiled and said, "Thanks. So, what's it like living here on this planet? Aren't you afraid that the organics are going to melt your armor or something?"

Jazz let out a laugh. Even though he had told Dunce that Earth was safe, he guessed he wanted confirmation from a bot who had lived there to be certain. Prowl, in response, shook his helm. "No. Most organics here are not harmful to us and I am actually good friends with some organics myself. She is a part of the dominant species of this planet, called humans. They're like us in many ways."

Dunce looked like he wanted to ask more but, suddenly, he grew a worried look on his faceplate. "I have to go. Sentinel is calling in and I have wasted too much time already." The car mech then ran down the hall of the ship to the main control room.

"He does seem scared of Sentinel." Prowl observed. "Maybe we should keep an optic on him."

Jazz nodded and led Prowl to his room. As he did though, he hoped that Dunce would just tell him what was wrong. But, he knew that time was what Dunce needed and so he put the matter to rest in his helm...for now.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I sighed as I leaned against the side of my berth. The call from Sentinel had been him telling me that I was going to be alone on the ship for the night and that, unless he called me, I was to stay on the ship the entire night and not leave. It was so depressing. But, I was a member of the Autobot machine and I had to play my part...even if I despised it. Every solar cycle, Sentinel and bots like him would yell at me, beat me, order me around to do things that they could very well do themselves, and it sometimes made me want to hit back, just once.

But, I was afraid, and I knew it. I was afraid of getting hurt and I was afraid of starting a fight. I did not like to fight. I found it horrible and I had never gotten into a fight in my existence. Plena Teo would always get disappointed with me when I would come back home with dents and dings.

Flashback

_As I quietly walked into Plena Teo's house, I hoped against all hope that he would not see me before I could fix my dents. As per usual, I was beat up again for not wanting to fight and saying that maybe we should try not fighting the Decepticons...as it seemed to only cause trouble. _

"_Why are you covered in dents young mech?"_

_I jumped at Plena Teo's voice. While he wasn't my sire or carrier, he still had that tone that meant that you were doomed. Turning to him, I sighed. "Some of the other bots ganged up on me again. Just a few dents though." _

_He raised an optic ridge at me before he let out a sigh of his own. "Why don't you defend yourself?" He asked me that question every time that I came home with dings and dents. Of course, being the only bot since the middle of the golden age to not come from the Well but from a sire and a carrier didn't help the matter. Most called me a blight on Cybertronian land. _

_But back to Plena._

_Plena Teo had been a very close friend of my creators and, when they went offline, they had made it a request in their will for Plena Teo to come into guardianship of me. From what Plena had told me, the council had not been very happy about them not getting control of me but no bot messed with Plena Teo. While he was very short...like mini bot sized short but he was a truck, Plena Teo was a very strong mech. Some would say that he could take on the Magnus and win if he wanted._

_Right now, the mainly silver bot with red highlights was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "I don't like to fight. It feels wrong when I even think about it." I answered him softly. I didn't like to fight no matter the reason._

_He sighed and walked up to me before placing a servo on my shoulder and saying, "Young mech, you are right in not liking to fight. But, you must defend yourself. You don't have to keep fighting after you make them back off, but you can't let them walk over you. If you do, they'll walk over you for the rest of your existence." He called me young mech because, like the other younglings, I had to wait for boot came to be named._

_I put my helm down and felt ashamed. I just couldn't do what Plena Teo asked. "I'm sorry Plena." I felt like crying as I stood in front of him. _

"_It's alright young mech." Plena Teo said in a comforting voice before pulling me into a hug. We stayed like that for a few clicks before he pulled back and smiled while looking straight into my optics before saying, "Will you allow me to give you some training so you won't come back home to me with so many dents?"_

_He always knew how to make me feel better. Glancing up at him, I nodded. "Yes, thank you Plena."_

"_You're welcome." He said with a smile before leading me to the living room so he could get the dents out of me._

End of Flashback.

I missed Plena Teo. He had helped me so much when I was little. But, while I could dodge the hits from bots back then, that had to stop when I joined boot camp, and was named Dunce by Sentinel, and had to serve Sentinel. I had learned the first solar cycle serving under Sentinel that dodging and blocking only made the beating worse. "Miss you Plena. Hope the Autobots on Cybertron are not bothering you a lot." I whispered to myself.

Glancing out of the window in my room, I watched as the planet's moon shone half full in the sky. I wished I could go outside. But, Sentinel would not allow it and I had to listen to him. But, he didn't say anything about opening a window and I was sure I would wake up and close the window before Sentinel got back. So, I crawled onto my berth and reached up to the window and opened it. The cool night air felt exotic and wonderful as it traveled across my chassis.

Laying in my berth, I started to shut down my systems for recharge. The next solar cycle was going to be a challenge and I needed as much recharge as I could get. Finally, my systems shut down and I knew no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: Well, this is a slow start.<strong>

**Authoress: Yeah, and this story is going to be interesting as it goes on.**

**Jazz: Can we get a clue?**

**Authoress: Nope.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! I got a new story for you all to wonder about what the frag I am doing. XD I'm sorry that The Power of One hasn't been updated but I have the worst mind block on that story right now and I am hoping that working on this story will allow me to take down that block. So, back to this story, I know that not a lot has happened yet but the story is going to be progressing as it goes on and you will learn more about the past as we move...including how Megatron escaped and why Dunce is treated as badly as he is.<strong>

**Oh, and Starscream and Prowl are also still alive and that will be explained later on in the story.**

** Next chapter is going to get us some Decepticon action and some interesting turn of events. Until next time we meet though, please drop a review. =D**


	2. The Organic World

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: What is going on? *sees butterflies around*<strong>

**Authoress: Well, we are welcoming you to Earth.**

**Dunce: And where are we?**

**Authoress: *smiles* You will find out soon.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: The Organic World<p>

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

When Jazz woke up in the morning, the first thing that he realized was that he was on Earth. What was he doing here? Thinking back to the previous solar cycle, Jazz finally remembered that Megatron and his Decepticons had escaped from Cybertron and he, Blurr, Sentinel, and Dunce had been sent on ahead to help the team on Earth fight Megatron and his troops.

Getting off of his berth, Jazz walked down the hall of the warehouse and into the living room to see Prowl sitting crossed legged on the floor watching a nature channel on the television. "You're up early." Prowl said without looking at him.

Of course, Prowl had become astronomically precise with his cyber-ninja abilities ever since he had come back. When they had brought Prowl's chassis back to be laid to rest, the pod that his chassis was in had been about to be sealed when a bright light had flooded the chamber and Prowl had come out alive. While he hadn't said anything at first, Prowl eventually told him that a voice in the Allspark told him that his work was not done yet and they had sent him back. Jazz had figured that Prowl needed some time alone, and he had wanted to keep an optic on Dunce, and so he had told Prowl that he was going to stay on Cybertron and rejoin Sentinel's team for a while.

Thankfully, Prowl had agreed and so this was the first time that he and Prowl had visited each other since then and Jazz was glad to be with his friend. But, now they had something else that they needed to do. "I could say the same for you." Jazz commented with a smile before saying, "Let's go and get Dunce up. We need to get to him before Sentinel orders him to stay on the ship again. That mech wants to get out but he won't break orders unless absolutely necessary...and even then he's scared to." His smile had faltered when he had said that last part.

Prowl nodded and transformed before saying, "We are going to help him. The two of us can give him the confidence he needs."

Jazz followed Prowl's lead and transformed before following him out of the warehouse and to the ship. The faster that they arrived at the ship, the faster they could get Dunce out before Sentinel decided to call in and order Dunce to stay on the ship. The mech really wanted to see Earth and, by the Allspark, Jazz was going to make sure that Dunce had a grand time during his first visit to Earth.

Pulling next to Prowl, Jazz said, "And, it's not like he doesn't have hope. I know that he wants to go against everyone who picks on him...especially Sentinel."

"How can you tell?" Prowl questioned him.

If Jazz had been in his bot mode, he would have smirked. "It took me a while to notice it. When I first rejoined Sentinel's team and watched Dunce, Sentinel made sure that all the windows in the house were closed. So, I figured that Dunce would listen like he normally does. The next solar cycle, when I went to check in though, I noticed Dunce's window was open and said bot shut it. So, he wants to go against Sentinel...I just think that he is too afraid to." Plus, Jazz also had faith in him because he considered himself to be Dunce's friend. The mech didn't have many and, sometimes, Jazz even felt like an older brother to Dunce.

"I think that Dunce is still asleep." Prowl suddenly stated.

Confusion swept over Jazz's systems. "You're good Prowl but you're not that good. How could you possibly know that?"

Prowl stopped and transformed, causing Jazz to as well, before he pointed up and said, "Because, his window is open."

Following Prowl's digit, Jazz glanced up and felt silly. Sure enough, Dunce's window as open for all to see. "Ah..." Was all Jazz could say in response. He felt like an idiot right now. That feeling of idiocy, however, soon took on one of worry. If Sentinel had awoken any time before they did, he could be on his way and if he saw the window open, Dunce would be in serious trouble. "Give me a sec." Jazz stated to Prowl before he jumped up toward the window and, once he was at the window, he quietly closed it before landing back on ground level, on his pedes.

"Good thinking." Prowl stated with a nod before the two of them walked onto the ship.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I felt relief. For once, Sentinel had not awakened me in the middle of the night, asking for me to do something. Instead, I had a full recharge and I felt wonderful. Nothing could possibly stop my day from being any better than it was right now. So, I glanced at my internal clock to see how much longer I had before Sentinel would be awake. He usually woke up at zero eight hundred.

Zero eight thirty.

…..Frag it!

I bolted into a sitting up position and quickly glanced at the window. Pure fear ate at me when I saw that the window was closed. Did Sentinel find the window open? I glanced to my closed door. Was he waiting outside the door to pound the lesson of leaving a window open into me? Just the thought of another beating caused me to shudder and it took all of the courage I had to get out of my berth and walk up to my door.

When I was about to open it though, I stopped.

Sentinel wouldn't have the patience to make me sweat out my worry like I currently was. But, if he hadn't been the one to shut the window, then who...

"Hey Dunce." Jazz greeted me with a smile when I opened the door. Both he and Prowl were standing in my doorway and Jazz was smiling. "Next time I might not be around to close the window."

A pang of guilt traveled through me. If Jazz hadn't found the window open, then Sentinel might of and that could have meant big trouble. "I'm so sorry Jazz. I slept in and I didn't remember about the window and I just couldn't remember that," I started to apologize, ranting as I felt like I was in trouble.

"Calm down Dunce. Take in deep intakes. You're not in trouble." Prowl said to me before placing a servo on my shoulder.

An automatic flinch traveled through me at the contact, memories of beatings after getting found out rising to the surface, before I forced a smile of relief. "Thanks Prowl, Jazz; that meant a lot to me."

Jazz let out a laugh at that before he said, "FYI, while on Earth, Sentinel usually isn't up until zero nine thirty."

I nodded, grateful for the information, before a thought occurred to me. "Why are you two here this early anyways?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us and hang out." Jazz offered.

Caution immediately came to processor. I had just had a mental freakout because I had thought Sentinel had found the window open. What would he do if I went to the park without his permission? "I'm...I'm not sure Jazz." I hesitantly answered.

But, it seemed like Jazz was not going to let me win this one. "Dunce, you can't get in trouble for going out if you haven't been told that you shouldn't." He then grabbed my servo and, before I could stop him, he pulled me forward before saying, "Now, before you can think of another excuse, let's get going." He then gave me a begging look.

I knew that the look was for show and he just really wanted me to come with. An argument wanted to come out but Jazz had told me not to argue and I didn't want to get one of my few friends upset with me by arguing. So, letting out a nervous sigh, I said, "Fine. Just...let's go."

I then followed them as we walked out of the Steelhaven and made our way forward. I had no idea where we were going and, while I was still nervous about Sentinel, excitement about being out on an organic world for more than a click was overpowering that fear. This planet was so exotic and peaceful that I couldn't stop myself from smiling and looking at everything that we passed.

"What's that?" I asked about a strange tall object that had rough brown materials at the bottom of its being and smoother green foliage at the top.

"That's called a tree. Humans use them for many things, one including to shade them from the sun if it gets to warm for them." Prowl answered as they walked.

The area that they were going in had many of these 'trees' and I had a feeling that this was the park that they were talking about. The organic matter below our pedes was green and had a soft feeling against my pedes. It almost tickled. When we reached the top of a small hill in the park, I looked down and saw that there were humans all over, spread out of course. Some playing a strange game with a disc, some sitting with a basket next to them, and some were just running around the field and chasing each other. "This area, its awesome." I said with a huge smile on my faceplate.

"Sit and relax Dunce. The sun here feels really nice against our chassis." Jazz said with a smile before he sat down, legs crossed and their optics shutting off in a meditative way.

Shrugging, I sat on the hill. But, instead of crossing my legs and turning off my optics like they did, I stretched out my legs so they went down the slope of the hill and placed my servos to my side. The sun did feel amazing on my chassis. I wasn't here to see the sun though. We had a sun near Cybertron that I got to see and it looked the same as this one. I wanted to watch the organics because we did _not_ have those on Cybertron and, after this trip, I doubted that I would see one ever again.

"This is really nice." I said softly. The peace of everything around was very calming. I hadn't felt this peaceful since before I had been forced to go to boot camp, though that had only been a solar cycle itself before I had been forced to work for Sentinel.

A feeling of something light and small lightly hitting the side of my lower leg caused me to glanced down and I was surprised to see a small sphere next to me. It was a dark orange in color and a group of about ten human mechs walked toward me before one asked, "Hey, could you pass us the ball?"

I didn't want to be rude and so I nodded before trying to grab it with my digits, being careful so I wouldn't break it. But I soon found that I could not pick it up. Instead, I put a digit next to it before lightly tapping it toward them. "What is that?" I asked as one of them picked it up.

They looked at each other before a different one said, "It's called a basketball. We use it in one of our games. What's your name?"

This was amazing. I was talking to a human...an alien. "I'm Dunce. What about you?"

The group of ten then introduced themselves as Nathan, Evan, Keith, James, Matt, Luke, Tyler, Paul, Riley, and Danny. Danny had been the one to ask me for the ball and Nathan had been the one to tell me what it was. "You have a weird name Dunce." Riley stated before Keith and James elbowed him. Dunce had a feeling that he was the kind of human who talked first and thought later.

I wasn't offended though and laughed before saying, "Well, to me, your names are highly unusual." I then glanced at the place where they had come from playing and motioned toward it before asking, "Do you mind if I watch? This is my first visit to Earth."

They nodded and James said, "That would be fine."

A smile crossed my faceplate as I stood up and followed the group of boys to the place where they were playing. Once I sat down by a tree, they began to play the game and I was very interested in it. Maybe I could try to make a ball in my size and could try to play a little when I got back to Cybertron. They were rhythmically dropping the ball to the ground and tapping it so it would keep in rhythm as they moved forward. Then, they would pass to some while the others tried to take the ball away. Maybe this was a complicated form of keep away?

After about ten minutes, they stopped the game and put the ball into one of their bags before they walked up to me. "So Dunce," Matt started, "do you have any games on Cybertron?"

I thought about that before saying, "Nothing like that but we have a few. Plena Teo did teach me how to lob and I am okay at it."

"What's lobbing?" Paul asked.

Oh scrap. I forgot that they wouldn't know. "We pretty much have a giant sphere made of metal, about this big," I then showed them an approximate size with my servos, before saying, "and the point is to see who can catch the most amount of throws from the other bot. Of course, the bot throwing makes it more difficult with each pass."

"So you wouldn't be able to show us?" Luke guessed.

"I think Bulkhead has a lobbing ball and can bring it out." I jumped at Jazz's voice when it came from behind me and stared at him as he continued. "They just woke up and are going to be coming here soon. Prowl," That was when I noticed Prowl leaning against the tree. "can you ask Bulkhead to bring his lobbing ball?"

Prowl nodded in response and got on his communicator. While he did that, I turned back to my new human friends before saying, "Hey guys, this is Jazz and that's Prowl over there. Jazz, this is Nathan, Evan, Keith, James, Matt, Luke, Tyler, Paul, Riley, and Danny." I introduced. I figured that it would be a good idea.

A smile came on Jazz's faceplates before he said, "Nice to meet you all. Any friend of Dunce's is a friend of mine." He then nudged my side playfully before saying, "This is Dunce's first visit to Earth. I hope you all are showing him a good time."

There were ten synchronized nods that followed Jazz saying that.

"The others are on their way now and Bulkhead is bringing his lobbing ball." Prowl said as he walked over from where he had been standing.

My human friends looked excited and I felt amazing. This solar cycle had been amazing so far and I doubted that there was much that could ruin it.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

Megatron sat on his thrown while watching the security footage from the city. It seemed like the Elite Guard had been faster in following him to this planet than he thought that they would. Of course, if he had more time to plan out his escape, than the Autobots would not have been able to follow him to this planet in the first place. A bot who lived on Cybertron that he had though had long since forgotten about the Decepticon cause had come to visit him in prison. The bot had very high ties to the security Autobots there and had arranged for the systems to be turned off so he wouldn't be involved. Said bot had given him an explosive so he could escape. The escape had happened as soon as he had another visitor, to take suspicion off of his newly rediscovered ally, and had been quickly planned out. Their ship had been a simple transport ship that his ally had also set up.

But, back to the situation. Megatron watched the recorded feed of when the Elite Guard ship had landed the previous solar cycle. The first to have gotten off was the speeder known as Blurr. He had run around and surveyed the area, like he would bother attacking them so soon after he had escaped from prison. After the speedster was the big chinned pompous Prime who he couldn't remember the name of...and he really didn't care. Then, the white cyber-ninja known as Jazz came down the ship. Megatron remembered him carrying that other cyber-ninja that Lockdown talked about, Prowl, after the final battle on Earth when he was captured. How Prowl was now online again was a mystery for him that he did not have time for.

The final bot that came down, however, caught his attention. Megatron had seen the records of all Cybertronians that traveled with the Elite Guard, or so he though. "Shockwave, what information do you have on that mech?"

The one optic mech glanced up at the screen from where he was standing before he said, "That's Dunce. There wasn't much on file about him except for the fact that he was only in boot camp for one solar cycle and that he was the first Cybertronian since the middle of the Golden Age to not come from the Well, but from a sire and a carrier."

While the fact this Dunce had only completed one solar cycle of boot camp was interesting, what really intrigued Megatron about this black mech with red hips and red trim was that he had not come from the well. From the time he was in the gladiator pits, it was said that the Well was the only way for a Cybertronian to come into existence. There were some bots who believed that it was possible but no bot had taken them seriously. But, this mech Dunce seemed to prove them different.

Even though this mech was interesting, Megatron was not going to spend much time on him. He didn't even complete one solar cycle of the Autobot boot camp and that meant that he was going to be a pathetic fighter. So, he turned to Shockwave. "Very good Shockwave. Have you received any more information from our contact on Cybertron?" When Shockwave had returned to him, Megatron had been surprised to hear that his spy had been able to convince an Autobot to help them and, once the Decepticons had all the information that their new informant would be able to get, the informant would leave Cybertron and join the Decepticons once all the information was theirs.

"No my Lord. Security will most likely be tight after our escape and he will most likely not be able to get the information to us until the commotion our leaving cost calms down." Shockwave answered.

Megatron nodded. He had two main goals now. The first was to gather any and all forces that he could to Earth so they could swell their forces and use the space bridge on Earth to attack Cybertron. His second goal was to convert as many Autobots that he could to the Decepticon cause. While he had gone quite power mad near the end of the Great War and the time afterwords, his capture had snapped his attention back to what he had originally fought for. He wasn't fighting to gain power or rule. Megatron was fighting for equality on Cybertron and the downfall of the corrupt council that, even to this solar cycle, plagues Cybertron.

One of the reasons that he had come back to Earth, besides the fact that most Autobots had an irrational fear of organics and he would have time to plan, was to try and show the team of Optimus Prime that the Autobots had been manipulating them and that the Decepticons had not been as evil as their leaders had claimed. During his past time on Earth, the young Prime that he had fought had caught his attention as an Autobot that actually had a moral compass and his team followed his example. They were some Autobots that had the best hope of conversion. If he could accomplish those goals, the Decepticons would finally be able to return home.

"Shockwave, continue to contact our forces and tell them to gather in this sector." Megatron ordered. The more troops they had, the better he would feel about this entire plan. "Blitzwing, Lugnut; come with me. We are going to be giving the Autobots a welcome." He said that last part over his comm link. Glancing at one of the monitors were live feed of the park were the Autobots currently was currently being played, Megatron saw that he might have to bring another Decepticon due to the number of Autobots there. "Starscream, join us as well."

Starscream had been another surprise. When he had seen the seeker's offline chassis on the Autobot ship, he had been surprised. The mech had just seemed to come back to life so often that seeing his second in command offline had been another shock that had caused his change.

His shock had grown even more when, about twenty solar cycles after their imprisonment, a very online Starscream had been led into the cell next to his. His confusion had caused him to ask his second in command how he was even online. It was when Starscream had answered that had shown him that his second had truly been changed by his own experience. According to his second, when he had been offline, he had been stuck in a limbo. It was almost like the Well couldn't decide whether to take him or not. Finally, a voice had come to Starscream and said that it was not his time to join the Allspark and that he was still needed online. Megatron would have been skeptical of the story if he had not learned how to tell when Starscream was lying. And that time, he knew that Starscream had been telling the full honest truth.

"As you command, Lord Megatron." He heard Starscream answered over the comm. as he walked to the launch bay. It would take him some time to get used to Starscream being so loyal.

When he arrived at the launch bay, he saw that Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Starscream were standing at attention, ready to transform. Megatron wasted no time in transforming before rising up into the sky. He needed to gauge the Autobot strength on Earth and he was going to make sure that it was interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: This park is very interesting. Thank you Authoress.<strong>

**Authoress: *smiles* You're welcome. **

**Primus: Why are you so nice to Dunce compared to everyone else?**

**Authoress: Well, he gets enough problems in the story so he should have a vacation like standing here. Unlike you. *smirks evilly at Primus***

**Primus: Oh, this isn't my story. *chuckles nervously* I'm leaving now. *runs out***

**Authoress: *smiles***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next exciting chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter is going to have our first fight and Megatron meets Dunce! Should be very interesting. For you who are waiting for The Power of One, I will try to have it updated by the end of this weekend at the latest. I wonder who the Autobot contact is that the Decepticons now have? When are we going to get to meet the bot? You will all find out eventually. I will say that there will be many new bots coming around; some that are inserts from other series, some OCs, and some from this dimension. Of course, we also have a few on Earth that come around...can you guess one? Until next time, please drop a review...even to say hi. =D<strong>


	3. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz: Well, what am I doing here? Don't your OCs normally go here.<strong>

**Authoress: Well, for the time being, I only have Dunce. If you don't like it, I can always bring somebot else in.**

**Jazz: If you could bring Prowler here to be with us, I won't mind. *smiles***

**Authoress: *sighs* Fine. *snaps fingers***

**Prowl: What am I doing here?**

**Authoress: Jazz wanted you.**

**Jazz: Prowler!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 3: First Encounter<p>

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

As he flew above the city of Detroit, Megatron surveyed the park. He wanted to see the position of the Autobots before he launched the attack. Most of Optimus' team seemed to be watching the strange mech, Dunce, throw a lobbing ball with the big green Autobot, Bulkhead. Blurr,Jazz and Prowl were standing by Dunce and were maybe cheering for the mech. Dunce looked nervous as he threw the ball but Megatron could not tell why. He was pretty sure that it wasn't about the game since the strange mech seemed to be beating the large Autobot, but he wasn't sure what else would cause Dunce, who was the tallest there, to have such a worried look to him.

Finally deciding to land, Megatron transformed while saying, "Decepticons transform!"

Megatron smirked at the shocked look on the Autobots' faceplates when the four of them landed in front of them. It was like they weren't expecting them. Well, he always loved to surprise his opponents.

"Back off Decepti-scum!" The big chinned Prime yelled out.

….Ah, the Prime's name was Sentinel. His name did not match him at all. Sentinels were silent soldiers who kept watch. This mech just blabbered along and didn't take in his surroundings

Letting out a chuckle, Megatron said, "I do not see any of your Autobots that could make me little Prime."

That caused a growl to come from Sentinel, which made Megatron smirk, before the Prime charged at him. While it was amusing to tease the Prime, Megatron did not want to waste his time fighting the Prime. Thankfully, Lugnut took on the Prime along with a few of Optimus' team. The other Autobots and his Decepticons soon feel into battle leaving him to fight Optimus Prime. Out of all the Autobots that he had faced in battle, Megatron respected Optimus. While most Autobots only preached about equality and giving chances to all, Optimus, and in outstretch his team, actually lived those qualities. They were the same qualities that he had fought for during the Great War and they were the qualities that he was now fighting for again.

Movement in the corner of his optic had Megatron glancing to the side and he was surprised to see that Dunce was not taking part in the battle. Was it because he thought that the others could handle his Decepticons or was there another reason? To Megatron, there was only one way to find out.

Shoving Optimus out of the way, Megatron turned and charged at Dunce.

"Stay away from me." Dunce yelped at him.

Megatron was so shocked from Dunce's statement that he actually stopped and stared at the mech in shock. What was wrong with this Autobot? Did he not want to fight? This Dunce was strange. But, Megatron soon snapped himself out of his shock to see Dunce setting something down. It was then that he saw that it was a human. Dunce was so worried about protecting the human that he did not want to fight? So, Megatron decided to test this Dunce again by charging at him.

This time, Dunce did launch at him. But, it wasn't in a way that was just an attack. How could he tell? Well, it was by what Dunce yelled. "Look out!"

Who the frag was supposed to look out? Megatron was about to step down when Dunce tackled him. The leader of the Decepticons, for the spark of himself, could not figure out what Dunce was doing. Well, he did know that the mech was now in servos reach so he stood up and took a fighting stance. "Run!" Dunce yelled and it was then that Megatron noticed another human where his pede had been about to land. This Dunce was risking his spark to save these organics who he most likely had not known long.

But, Megatron still wanted to figure out what skills this Autobot possessed. "Fight me Autobot!" Megatron yelled out before swiping at the mech.

Just for Dunce to agilely dodge his first swipe and, when Megatron did a return strike, Dunce transformed his right servo into a blade and deflected his sword. As Megatron continued to strike at Dunce and Dunce continued to dodge, Megatron felt his curiosity grow for this young mech. According to what Shockwave found, Dunce had only been in boot camp one solar cycle; not long enough to learn to fight like this. Did he have this as natural raw talent or had he had help?

Since his thoughts had distracted him, Megatron wasn't prepared for Dunce lashing out at him and kicking him away before backing up and running. It was now set; Megatron was going to be doing a lot more research. Hopefully, their spy on the Autobot side would bring them more information on the bot. But, Megatron had to be back at base to research so he turned toward the other Decepticons. "Decepticons return to base." He then jumped into the air and hovered their for a few nano-clicks, staring at Dunce before he transformed and led his troops back to the base. Megatron had much to research and every nano-click counted.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

Even though Megatron was flying away from the battle, I was still shivering in shock. I had locked blades with Megatron, the ruthless leader of the Decepticons...according to the Autobots that is. The only reason that I had even fought Megatron in the first place and not just plain avoid the fight was because of my new friends. First, Nathan had been too close to the battle for comfort and I had ran off to make sure he ran away and was safe. When I had returned to the fight, I had panicked when I saw that Paul was right in front of Megatron and, if the Decepticon leader had taken a few steps forward, then Paul would have been squished.

So, ignoring my instinct to not get into fights, I had tackled the Decepticon so Paul didn't get squished. Once Paul was far enough away for me to stand up safely, I did so and got into a fighting stance that I had learned from Plena before telling him to run. After that, Megatron had taken a swipe at me while demanding that I fight him. I dodged his first swipe like Plena had taught me but his second was coming in too quickly for me to dodge. So, I had transformed my right servo into the blade that I had and deflected the leader's blade.

From that swing on, I just dodged. I did not want to fight but I could not see a way to stop and run so dodging was the best thing for me to do. During that fight though, Dunce had felt like he was being studied. The look in the Decepticon leader's optics told me that Megatron had been thinking about something. I was terrified as to what that possibly could be.

"Dunce, are you okay?"

I turned to Jazz and saw that the others were looking at me. Nodding, I said, "Yeah, nothing hurt." I then sighed when a wave of exhaustion hit me before saying, "But I think I am going to go back to the ship and go to recharge early. This solar cycle has taken a lot out of me." I then turned and walked toward the direction of the ship.

While this solar cycle had been exciting, I needed to think about many things. One of those things was Sentinel. When he had arrived at the park with the others, he had sent me the most dooming glare that he had ever sent me and I had a feeling that, when he had me alone, I was not going to enjoy the experience. The look had intensified when he had run off from the fight with Nathan to make sure that he would stay safe. Again, Sentinel had sent me a glare and I was nervous as to what might follow.

Another of the thoughts that were plaguing my processor were those of the Decepticon leader; Megatron. I had been actively avoiding the battle at first, trying to find a way to sneak away to get Nathan to safety. But, Megatron had charged at me and that had scared me so much that my panicked processor found a way for me to get him a little further away and he had run for safety. When I had looked back up and saw Paul where he was, all of my senses of avoiding the fight left me and I had tackled Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, away from Paul. When I had stood up, after making sure that Paul was away from the fight, I had glanced at the Decepticon leader and saw that he was staring at me. It wasn't the sort of stare that was done in battle. It had felt like he was analyzing me, trying to see more than what the battle was showing.

As I arrived at the ship, I shivered at the remembrance of fighting the Decepticon leader. Never again did I want to be put in that situation. First of all, I hated fighting. Secondly, I had been forced to show that I might have more training than the Elite Guard had allowed. That was because of Plena Teo but, I didn't want to think about that. Instead, all that I wanted to think about was going to recharge after I got a cube of energon for myself. Yes, a nice cube of energon sounded nice.

"This has been too long of a solar cycle." I muttered to myself as I stopped in the bridge. It seemed that I had woke up a few cycles ago, but it was already so late and my systems felt tired. Of course, that could have been helped by the fact that I had,

The sound of an engine told me that somebot had come onto the ship. I was hoping that it was one of Optimus' bots or Jazz. But, when the vehicle came to a stop and transformed in the open doorway, dread traveled through my systems. Sentinel was now walking toward me and he did not look happy.

"You complete fool!" Sentinel yelled at me and, before I could even think about defending myself, a fist slammed into my faceplate. The pain traveled through my helm from the blow and I dropped to the ground from shock.

Stuttering, I looked up at Sentinel and asked, "What...what d...did I do?" I felt fear travel through me as Sentinel stood above me. This was worse than facing Megatron. At least against Megatron I could defend myself.

Sentinel growled at me before saying, "It's what you didn't do you glitch! You made the Autobots look like cowards to the Decepticons and you have disgraced the Autobot name!"

I winced and cried out in pain when Sentinel drove his pede into my side again and again. It hurt. The pain was traveling up my side and I just wanted it to stop. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sentinel finally did stop. Once he did, I just laid there on the floor, shivering in pain and fear. I didn't meant to mess up. I was sorry. "It won't happen again Sentinel Prime sir. It won't happen again sir." My vocalizer barely got out in a pain filled whisper.

A huff came from Sentinel and I again glanced up at him before Sentinel said, "Get your weak aft off the floor and get yourself fixed up before anyone else sees you." Sentinel then walked out.

It took me a few clicks to pull himself off of the floor before I slowly limped back to my room. The pain from my side was really causing me to have problems walking. But, I had experienced worse before and I knew that I was going to live. I was a part of the great Autobot cog and I was not going to mess it up by not playing my part. I was there to serve, and serve was what I would do.

Once I was in my room, I took out a med kit that Sentinel had forced me to learn to use so that the medics who actually gave a scrap would stop asking questions about how I was getting hurt so badly so often. It didn't take me very long to learn how to use it on myself.

A hiss escaped my vocals when I started to take out the dents in my side. Just because I was used to the beatings didn't meant that I was used to the pain. With each attack that was done on me, the pain felt like it was something new. I had hoped that, over time, the pain would just become numb. But, that hadn't happened.

In the back of my processor, I could hear a faint voice saying that I should stand up to Sentinel and any others who beat down on me. But, I squashed the voice. I wasn't going to risk my place in the Autobots because of a few beatings. I was a necessary part in the great Autobot machine, or so the advertisements always said, and I would not risk the Autobots losing a piece in their machine, no matter how much pain that I went though to secure it.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

When Dunce wasn't at the warehouse yet and Sentinel had been there for quite a few cycles , Jazz was worried. Sentinel had said that he was going to the Steelhaven to see if Cybertron had called and Jazz had not thought much of it. That was, until, Prowl had reminded him that Dunce had walked back first. Jazz knew that he couldn't just go back to the ship without an excuse to go. When Sentinel had walked in, Jazz had studied his appearance and noticed scuffs on Sentinel's knuckle joints that were not there after the fight with the Decepticons as well as some scuffing on his right pede.

Finally thinking of an excuse, Jazz walked up to Sentinel. "Hey S.P., I'm going to go to the ship to get some new tunes to show Prowl."

The panicked look that, for a nano-click, crossed Sentinel's faceplate told Jazz that something was up. "I believe that we should all stay here just in case the Decepticons try to attack while we are recovering."

"Then I believe Jazz and I should go and find Dunce." Prowl stated. "He is out there alone and the Decepticons are sure to take advantage of a lone Autobot."

Again, the panicked look returned to Sentinel's faceplate. He was hiding something. Jazz had served under Sentinel long enough to know when the mech was trying to cover something up, something that he should not have done.

But, before Jazz could do anything, Optimus walked in and said, "Dunce just called in and said that he is going to be staying up on the Steelhaven tonight at monitor duty so the rest of us can get some recharge."

And there went their only excuse to go and check on Dunce. Frag it why did Optimus have to come in now? If he had waited a few clicks, Jazz was sure that he would have been able to go and see Dunce. Now though, he would have to go to recharge...for a little at least.

Letting out a fake out-vent, Jazz started to walk toward his and Prowl's room, for they shared the tree, before he said, "Well, then I am going to hit the berth. Who knows what could happen tomorrow?" He then walked off.

As he guessed, it didn't take Prowl long to catch up to him. "So, when do we leave?" Yeah, Prowl knew him too well.

Smirking, he waited until they were in their room and the door was closed before saying, "I figure that everyone should be in recharge in about a cycle. Once they are out, we'll go to the Steelhaven and check up on Dunce. Poor mech fought Megatron today and I doubt he would want to stay awake for long unless something else was going on."

Prowl nodded at them and so the two cyber-ninjas waited for a cycle before they quietly crept out of the hole in their roof and made their way to the Steelhaven. Jazz wanted to make sure that Dunce was one hundred percent before he would get some recharge. The young mech was hiding something and Jazz wanted to know. However, he would have to be careful in his asking.

Once the two of them arrived at the Steelhaven, Jazz punched in the codes before the platform to enter the ship came down before them. "You think that Dunce is still awake?" Prowl asked.

Jazz shrugged his shoulders and motioned to the hall they were walking down before saying, "I couldn't tell you Prowl. Some solar cycles, Dunce can stay up for a few solar cycles before he finally goes to recharge and others he can barely stay up a cycle before he crashes. We'll see when we get to the bridge."

It took the two of them another click before they arrived at the doors and, when they opened, Jazz sighed in relief when he saw that Dunce was alright but in recharge. His back was straight but his helm was resting on his shoulder so Jazz was guessing that Dunce had just drifted off. "Let's get him to his room. You and I can take over until the morning. Then, we'll wake him up so he won't get in trouble." Prowl suggested.

That sounded like a good idea. After the solar cycle that Dunce had, he could use a nice recharge on an actual berth. So, taking Dunce's right side, he lifted him up at the same time that Prowl lifted his left side and they walked Dunce to his room. Jazz was about to put him in his berth when he noticed something. "Hang on Prowler, shine a light here." And he pointed to Dunce's back when he said that.

Prowl frowned, probably at being called Prowler, but shone a light to the area where Jazz had said. When the light hit the spot, Jazz frowned. There was a small dent that had not been there after the battle with the Decepticons. How could Dunce have gotten that? "Now I know something is going on." Jazz stated, his optic ridges narrowing as he laid Dunce down.

The position of the dent was the reason that Jazz knew something was going on. It was one of the few spots that Dunce would most likely not be able to reach on his own. That meant that the mech was hiding something. Eventually, Jazz was going to find out what that was...before it was too late.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

As Megatron waited for Shockwave to get off of the line with their new Autobot spy, he thought about the battle. That fragging mech that he had thought he was not going to pay attention to, was now the center of his thoughts. Dunce; the mech who had been able to dodge and deflect his attacks with no record of training. Something was strange with that mech and Megatron wanted to know everything that there was to know about the bot. It was top priority. None of his other goals were going to come over that. Why would the Autobots not train a mech with that much potential? It made no sense. Hopefully, their new spy would give Shockwave some more information.

"Fragging mech." Megatron grumbled. He hadn't planned on being this distracted by the one mech who seemed to not want to fight. During his fight, Dunce had only even confronted him to make sure that the two humans that had gotten stuck behind got away. Then, Dunce had retreated. For once, the leader of the Decepticons had no idea what to think about this mech.

Pedesteps coming toward him had Megatron bring his helm up and he saw that Shockwave was approaching him. "Shockwave, did our new informant have any information on Dunce?"

Shockwave was known as a mech who showed little to no emotion. So, when the mech's optic darkened in a way that Megatron realized was him feeling...sorry for Dunce, Megatron waited patiently. It wasn't something that he would normally do but this seemed to be important. "He won't cause you any trouble. Actually, he actively avoids trouble whenever he can. If somebot hits him, he just keeps on going like nothing happened. Unfortunately, he is completely sold on the idea of him being needed in the 'great Autobot cause' and won't argue. Most bots on Cybertron criticize him and beat on him when they can. Also, our contact said that Dunce didn't have any training, as far as he knew. If he did get training, it was in secret."

While the latter part of Shockwave's report was important, Megatron was shocked at the first part. The Autobots constantly talked about being one with each other, never being bad, evil, and the sort and yet they would treat a fellow Cybertronian like this? It made him shake his helm. Many Autobots were under the spell that said that Autobots were good and Decepticons were evil. While Megatron was not willing to hide the fact that some of his troops had not been nice during their time of major fighting, he had noticed many of his troops had changed after the war. Frag, even Lockdown had been changed. He had never seen a bot transform like Lockdown had; a sadistic bounty hunter to an information interceptor and, while he still liked mods, Lockdown would no longer take them from the bots he captured.

Suddenly, an idea came to the leader. Dunce seemed different from most Autobots and that could work in his favor for his plans to work."Shockwave," Megatron started. "what are the chances of this 'Dunce' being swayed to change sides?"

"Difficult my Lord." Shockwave answered. "Like I said, Dunce has been deeply ingrained with the Autobot code. If you could convince him of the Autobot code being wrong, then he would most likely join. But, it would not be easy."

A hum of thought came from the Decepticon leader. So, Dunce was under the same spell as every other Autobot. But, he knew that spell could be broken. It had before. Megatron then glanced back at Shockwave before saying, "Contact our new spy and tell him to keep looking for any information that may pertain to Dunce."

Shockwave nodded. "Yes, Lord Megatron." He then turned and left the room, leaving Megatron alone.

And alone was a good thing at the moment. Megatron needed to do some thinking. the way that Dunce had dodged his blows seemed almost flawless. But, the mech had not wanted to fight. And, if what Shockwave said was true, which it most likely was, than it was from the fact that Dunce did not like to fight others. Maybe this Autobot was who he needed to finally turn the tides of this war. He would just have to act cautiously. Dunce seemed like a delicate bot who, if pushed to hard, might break and he did not want that to happen. Now, he had to set a plan in motion to test Dunce so he could set a plan in motion to restore peace for all Cybertronians.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz: Thank you Authoress!<strong>

**Authoress: *sighs* Well, I have to be nice to you all sometimes.**

**Prowl: Speaking of that, what is going on with your story.**

**Authoress: Sorry, lip components are sealed! *runs off***

**Jazz: She does know that we are ninjas and can catch her...right?**

**Prowl: *shrugs***

**Both: *chase after Authoress***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is this next chapter! Looks like Megsy is starting to become more interested in Dunce than he was at first. Very curious. Also, poor Dunce. Sentinel just beat him up. =( I hate to write it but it is how the story has to go for a while. Unfortunately, it is important to everything. Next chapter is going to hold quite the surprise for Dunce and I can't wait! Until next time, please drop a review! XD<strong>


	4. Into Motion

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz: So, this looks like it is going to be interesting.<strong>

**Authoress: Oh, you don't know the half of it...yet. *smirks and walks off***

**Prowl: Whenever she does that, I have the strongest urge to run away.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 4: Into Motion<p>

I groaned as I woke up. While I had fixed the dents that I received from Sentinel the other day, that didn't stop my chassis from being unbearably sore when I got up. But, I knew that I had to. If I didn't, then I would be beaten again and that would cause me to become even more sore. But, as I got up, I realized that I was in my room. How the frag had I gotten here? The last thing that I remembered was that I was watching the monitors since I didn't want to be around Sentinel and he was at the Autobot warehouse here in Detroit. Who had moved me? I doubted that it was Sentinel because he would have yelled at me for falling into recharge.

"One way to find out." I muttered to myself before I walked out of my room and to the bridge.

Once I got there, I sat in my chair and pulled up the security footage from the night before starting from when I had started monitor duty. I hadn't stayed awake long into my shift and I watched the footage for about a cycle until the two bots responsible for moving me came into view. Of course Jazz had covered for him and it seemed like Prowl had helped. Jazz was always watching his back.

When I had been first assigned to work with Sentinel, it had been dreary. I had no one to talk to and each solar cycle became harder and harder to deal with. Every solar cycle, bots jeering at me, shoving me around, and treating me like I was an idiot. Eventually, I had started to believe them in their saying that I was an idiot. But, that changed when Jazz rejoined Sentinel's team. I had heard Sentinel complain about Jazz whenever the mech was brought up and I had been nervous when Jazz had first started to work with us. But, to my surprise, Jazz had been quite friendly...more friendly than most had ever been toward me. Soon, I started to talk with Jazz about small random subjects and I was glad when Jazz would engage me in actual conversation and took my opinion into consideration.

And now it seemed like Prowl was becoming that sort of friend. Though, it seemed like Prowl wasn't as much of a talker as Jazz was. Guess he was Jazz's balance. But, Prowl seemed to be nice and cared. In thinking that, I decided that I wanted to do something nice for the two of them, to show them that I appreciated what they were doing. But, I couldn't think of what _I_ could do. Something would come to processor. But, I knew that it was going to take some time.

The sound of the door opening caused me to turn and I smiled when I saw Jazz and Prowl walk in. They walked over to me and Jazz asked, "Dunce, how did you recharge?"

Putting on a smile to cover the soreness that I felt, I said, "Pretty good. Surprisingly, I didn't have any nightmares about the Decepticons." Of course, that was because they had been too cryptic to be nightmares. The Decepticons had been in my dreams but the tone didn't suggest a nightmare. Instead, it almost seemed...peaceful. But, I knew that was impossible because the Decepticons were war bent monsters bent on domination and the Autobots were the only beings standing in their way.

"That's good." Prowl stated with a nod. "Jazz and I were about to go on patrol through the city and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

At first, I wanted to say no. I had just received a beating and didn't want to do anything to irk Sentinel. But, Jazz and Prowl had covered for me last night and this could be one thing that I could do to repay them. So, I smiled and nodded. "Sure. It'll be great to see the rest of Detroit."

Jazz and Prowl nodded before leading me out of the ship, Jazz on my right and Prowl on my left. It felt so strange to be doing this and, yet, I didn't mind. The sun was partly covered by clouds and so there was a cool tint to the morning air. It felt amazing. "Hey Dunce, do you want to get your alt mode?" Jazz asked.

While I wanted to say yes, I was already risking a lot in coming out without informing Sentinel. So, I shook my helm. "Not yet Jazz. I'll get one eventually. But, for now, I think that I'll walk." Seeing Jazz's look that said that he wanted to be told why I didn't want one now, I added, "Plus, think of how much of Detroit I would miss if I was zooming by in an alt mode instead of walking around."

That seemed to close the argument and Jazz nodded before the three of us continued to walk around Detroit. The city, while large in human terms, seemed so small and urban compared to Iacon and it was quite nice. While noises filled the air, it was much quieter than Iacon was during this time. Usually, bots were yelling at each other to get out of the way and they were all cramped so you had to fight your way through the crowds or risk being late. I made sure to learn how to either avoid the foot traffic or move through it quickly once I started to work with Sentinel.

But, here on Earth, there was no problem walking around and it felt nice not to be so cramped when we walked around. "Earth has a lot of space to move around." I commented as we turned a corner. Sumdac tower was right in front of us and it seemed that we were heading in that direction. It was strange to think that all of this beauty and positive technology had originated from Megatron himself, the evil leader of the Decepticons.

I shivered at the thought of the warlord and our previous...skirmish against each other. I wouldn't call it a fight because I had just stayed long enough to make sure that my human friends were safe before I got away from the leader. But, the look that Megatron had given me before he retreated was bothering me. In the back of my helm, I feared that I had somehow caught Megatron's attention with the way that I had dodged him. Thankfully, Sentinel hadn't asked me where I had learned to react like that, since it had been before I had come to the Elite Guard and had been done in secret...off the books in other words.

"Hey Dunce, want to go and see Sari? I think she wanted to talk with you more the other solar cycle but wasn't able to due to Megatron popping up." Jazz asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Turning to the two of them, I nodded. "Sure." I added a smile to the end of that. Sari was really interesting in the fact that she was techno-organic. In my processor's optic, I could imagine her scaring Sentinel with the fact that organic matter and technological matter could co-exist in one being.

Jazz laughed and said, "You'll like her a lot. She's a lot like me; carefree and gets on Sentinel's nerves."

I had to force a laugh at the last part. Jazz's getting on Sentinel's nerves never helped me in the past and I doubted that Sari's added nerve-getting-on was going to make the situation any better. But, I was always willing to make a new friend, since I had a pretty short list of them. A new friend was worth whatever extra anger was added onto Sentinel.

When we walked through the doors of Sumdac tower, I was amazed to see how spacious it was. I had figured that, it being a human building, I would feel cramped. But, I felt very relaxed as the three of us stood in the hallway.

"Welcome to Sumdac Towers. How may I help you?"

I jumped and stared in shock at the obviously non-sentient bot behind the desk when it stated that.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

Jazz let out a quick laugh when Dunce was startled by the secretary bot that was behind the desk. When he had first interacted with the bot, Jazz had been very confused about it until Sari had told him that it was pre-programed to say that and did the job of a secretary bot. "It's pre-programmed to do that Dunce." Jazz informed his friend with a smile.

Dunce smiled in embarrassment and nodded, a small smile on his faceplate. Jazz was honestly surprised that Dunce had even come out with them in the first place. With how nervous the bot was the other solar cycle after the fight, Jazz had been sure that he would have to spend some time in convincing Dunce to come out. But, the nervous bot had agreed and come out. Of course, the bot had become nervous again when he had mentioned Dunce getting an alt mode so Jazz hadn't pushed the subject. He would one of these solar cycles but he had to take it slow with Dunce.

"We have an appointment with Sari if you could send for her." Prowl answered the secretary bot. Oops, Jazz had forgotten to answer it. Thankfully, Prowl had his back.

Not two clicks later, Sari came out of the elevator and activated her jet pack before flying over to them. "Hey guys!" She greeted with a smile.

Stepping up next to Dunce, Jazz motioned to said bot, "Sari, this is Dunce and he is a close friend of mine. Dunce, this is Sari and she was the first organic that I encountered here on Earth."

Sari let out a laugh at that and she said, "And boy were you scared Jazz! I think we still have a video. I'll have to show you that later Dunce. You are going to be laughing yourself silly when you see it." Sari then flew around Dunce and Dunce followed her movements with his optics, before she stopped back in front of him and said, "You're pretty tall for a 'Bot Dunce."

Jazz was slightly nervous when Sari said that so bluntly but, thankfully, Dunce smiled and said, "Well, it just adds to my charm. Plus, your not exactly the tallest around."

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders in response. "Hey, little me is all fun."

She then landed on Dunce's shoulder and Jazz smiled when Dunce laughed. It was rare to get Dunce to laugh like that. Usually, his laughs...and all of his positive emotions, were faked to cover something up. That something was what Jazz wanted to know. Even after all the time that he had been with Dunce, Jazz still couldn't figure the mech out.

"Hey guys, can we go and hang out now?" Sari asked them with a smile.

The three Autobots laughed before nodding and walking out. Jazz smiled when he noticed that Sari was still sitting on Dunce's shoulder. While the mech was very nervous, he seemed to project a sense of security for those smaller than him. Jazz had noticed it the other day when Dunce was around those ten human males. They seemed to hover close to Dunce when the others had arrived, even though they had tried to not make it look obvious. And now, Sari seemed to be drawn to Dunce in the same way, seeing as how she would normally be flying ahead in excitement instead of sitting on a bot's shoulder.

"Jazz," Prowl stated in a whisper slowing so Dunce and Sari were a little ways in front of them, "Dunce seems to be calming down from the other solar cycle. He had seemed so...jittery that I thought that he was going to have to be medically put into recharge by Ratchet."

Nodding, Jazz glanced at Dunce before saying, "He's always been this way. I've noticed that it is worse when Sentinel is around or Sentinel has just been alone with Dunce. I'm not sure what Sentinel is doing but I am trying to find out." Sentinel, while not scaring him personally made Jazz feel scared for Dunce. Dunce had no belief in his own strength and let Sentinel walk all over him. Jazz would give anything for Dunce to stand up for himself against Sentinel...just once.

The stop of talking up ahead caused Jazz to walk up next to Dunce and he saw that the mech had a nervous look on his faceplate. "Dunce, you in there?" Sari asked him while lightly tapping the mech's helm.

It took Dunce a good three clicks before he answered. "We need to move. Now!" Dunce then grabbed Sari off of his shoulder and shoved Jazz out of the way.

Jazz was surprised by Dunce's actions at first but, when a very familiar black and pink seeker flew through where they were previously standing, Jazz realized that Dunce must have heard them coming, a pretense from his nervousness.

"Comm link's not working." Prowl stated as Jazz noticed Megatron and Blitzwing coming down from the sky.

There was only one thing that Jazz could think of that would help them. "Sari, go get the others."

"You got it." Sari agreed before she activated her jet pack and quickly flew off toward the Autobot base.

Once she was a good distance away, Jazz turned to Dunce and said, "We have to make sure that they don't gang up on us. The three of us can hold them off until the others arrive as backup." But, from Dunce's reaction, Jazz knew that Dunce did not believe that and was terrified about this. While the mech was a great bot, Dunce didn't like fighting, anybot. That, unfortunately, included Decepticons.

Before Jazz could tell the mech to do anything, he was distracted by Blitzwing landing by him and engaging him in battle. Jazz growled and tried to avoid Blitzwing but the insane triple changer seemed more focused than he normally was. That wasn't good. Between the swings that he dodged, though, Jazz panicked when he saw that Dunce was once again trying to dodge Megatron as the warlord attacked him.

Glancing at Prowl during another pause, he felt worried when it looked like Starscream was trying to keep Prowl where he was. It was also then that he noticed that Blitzwing was doing the same to him. What were the Decepticons doing? They usually weren't so focused with a plan of attack unless they were attacking with a certain goal in mind. But, what could they possibly be aiming for with this battle. Unless...

During another gap in the fighting, Jazz glanced at to where he had last seen Dunce and Megatron and felt panicked when he could not see either bot. Frag it! They Decepticons had separated them and had isolated Dunce. Megatron had probably noticed Dunce's timidness during the last fight and thought that Dunce would spill the secrets on the Autobots that Megatron wanted. But, it would not do Megatron any good. Dunce was never told anything that the warlord could be interested in. If the Decepticons managed to capture Dunce, Jazz knew that the poor mech would be scarred by the event for the rest of his stellar cycles.

"Vell, vhile zhis has been fun Autobot, _I have to be going now!"_ Blitzwing suddenly stated, drawing Jazz out of his worry for Dunce, and Jazz watched with confusion as both Starscream and Blitzwing transformed and flew off into the sky.

"Jazz, what was that about?" Prowl asked as he ran over.

The white ninja could only stand there in shocked confusion for a click before he realized that Dunce wasn't nearby. "Prowl, we have to," Jazz started but stopped when something broke the treeline and flew into the air. "Dunce!" Jazz yelled out

For, in the grasp of the Decepticon leader, was an unconscious Dunce.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

As Megatron flew off toward the Decepticon base, his prisoner unconscious and in his servos, he thought about the surprising success of his plan to capture Dunce. Starscream and Blitzwing were to distract any Autobots that might be with Dunce and the two had surprisingly done a very good job at keeping the cyber-ninjas at bay. Then, while they did that, Megaton was to lure Dunce into the wooded area by the fight and keep the mech distracted enough for Lockdown, who had become a full Decepticon, to administer a sedative to the nervous Autobot.

"Lugnut, prepare the holding cell. The mission was a success." Megatron ordered over the comm link.

It did not take long for the mech to answer. "Yes oh glorious leader." Lugnut then closed the link.

Megatron could not hold back a sigh at what Lugnut said. While it was true that he had insisted on the 'lord Megatron' and various ones similar after he first started the war and before his defeat against Optimus Prime, he now realized how silly that was. He did not want to rule Cybertron when the Decepticons finally won. He wanted to set up a fair government system that would not be as easily corrupted and a force that would stop the corruption when it arose. But, he had become power hungry and ruined the chance that he had to really start that earlier. Now, he had to make up for lost time.

Drifting closer to Starscream, Megatron said, "When we get to base, I want you to get a cube of energon ready for our guest. We do not want him to feel like he is going to be hurt by us."

"That makes sense, since we are trying to convert him to our side." Starscream stated before silence filled their flight again. Well, that was until Starscream asked, "Megatron, we need more information on Dunce. There is still a large chunk of his history that is not on file. Are we gong to ask him about that?"

Megatron shook his helm. "Not at first. We want him to feel comfortable around us. If I am not in there with him, than it will be you and we need to make sure that he is relaxed. So, let him ask the questions at first. It will give him a feeling of comfort before we question him. It will most likely take a while to get him to talk but we have to go at his speed. He is our best bet of converting an Autobot at this click and, if we convert him, then, I have a feeling that we may be able to get that white cyber-ninja."

It did not take long for Starscream to answer. "That makes sense. I'll make sure to get him his cube." Starscream then flew on ahead.

That, of course, left Megatron with his thoughts. The mech in his servos right now seemed so different than the other Autobots. And, Megatron was determined to find out why. So, when they finally arrived at the base, Megatron touched down before carrying Dunce inside. They were using a different cave than they were last time that the Decepticons were on Earth but it was still close to Detroit and, like last time, it had an ample supply of carbon deposits to mask their energy signatures. So, overall, a pretty decent headquarters on Earth.

When Megatron walked down the hall, the Autobot laid out across his arms, Megatron couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the mech woke up. Of course, given the mech's nervous nature, a look of fear would probably come onto the mech's faceplate. After that, well, that was anybot's guess. He didn't have enough information on Dunce to know how the mysterious mech would react. Hopefully, Megatron would find those answers during Dunce's time there.

Turning a corner, Megatron saw that Lugnut was standing by Dunce's holding cell. "I have prepared his cell oh wonderful leader."

Megatron let out a sigh at the use of the term and decided that then was the right time to correct that. "Lugnut, you have been loyal to me ever since I first started my campaign to end the corruption of the Autobot council. When I first started, I did not want a title, and simply went by Megatron. I wish for that to be the case again. While being kept prisoner by the Autobots was a dreadful experience, it did remind me of why I started the war in the first place and that was to bring equality back to Cybertron. Please, from now on, address me as Megatron; nothing more."

Lugnut stared at him in shock before nodding and saying, "I knew that you would return to your beliefs Megatron. That is why I stayed loyal to you."

Shock filled Megatron's systems when Lugnut responded like that. He had been so used to Lugnut preaching his name wherever he went that he had forgotten how Lugnut actually acted before that time. Lugnut wasn't the over-glorifying type that he had portrayed during Megatron's power mad time, but a calm and dangerous Decepticon. The purple bomber only took to sounding like that to reflect the change as he said he would if Megatron ever changed his ways. Megatron still remembered that solar cycle like it was just the other solar cycle.

Flashback

_Explosions rocketed the small area that the Decepticons were using as a base. The Autobots had them cornered and there was not much hope of them winning this battle but Megatron and his top lieutenants were around a table looking at a map to see if there was any way to get out of the jam they were in._

"_If our larger troops could hold the Autobots back, then the rest of our troops could escape through the pass." Starscream observed._

_Megatron glanced at the map and saw that Starscream was correct. But, there were not that many large troops that could hold the line. He, Lugnut, Strika, and some of their lower-ranking troops would be all that would hold the front line. Hopefully, it was enough. "Sounds like a plan to me." Megatron stated before he turned to the others. "Prepare your squadrons to make a retreat. When we start our attack, get out of here." _

_All of his lieutenants nodded and most of them left the room. Well, all except for Lugnut, who Megatron motioned to stay behind. "Is there something you need before we go into battle Megatron?" Lugnut asked._

_Nodding, Megatron said, "I fear that I may, one solar cycle, turn into the very sort of being that I am wishing to rid Cybertron of. If I do, I am counting on you to show me that I am doing so."_

_The two large Decepticons stood in silence for a click before Lugnut responded. "I believe that I know the way to. If you ever turn into that which you hate, I will turn into the kind of soldier which you cannot stand. The kind of soldier that is ever glorifying his lord and master and continuously trying to win his approval."_

_That sounded like a good plan. If there was one thing that Megatron could not stand, it was that of his fellow, equal Cybertronian brothers and sisters calling him 'lord' or 'master'. If Lugnut did that, surely he would see the error of what he was doing. "That is a very good plan Lugnut. Now," The leader then took out one of his swords before saying, "Let's meet the Autobots in battle together."_

_Lugnut nodded and the two large Decepticons left the bunker, heading toward the front line._

End of Flashback

Nodding, Megatron glanced at Lugnut. "Thank you Lugnut. Now, I need to get our guest settled before he awakens. Starscream will be by with his energon momentarily."

Lugnut nodded in response before he walked down the hall. That was a good sign. The Decepticons were coming closer together and, soon, they would be strong enough to challenge the Autobots again...once they bolstered their numbers slightly. And that part of their plan would start with Dunce.

Walking into Dunce's holding cell, Megatron gently laid Dunce down, so as to not wake him, before he stood to his full height and stared at the still Autobot. Something about how he was laying bothered him. Megatron wasn't sure why, but it seemed like Dunce seemed nervous even in his recharge. Shaking his helm, Megatron walked out of the cell. He would find out more about the young mech when Dunce was ready to talk.

"Is he still out?" Starscream asked as he walked in, a cube of energon for Dunce in his servo.

Nodding, Megatron glanced back at the Autobot. "Yes. Place his cube on the table by his berth. Then, if you wouldn't mind, stand guard and call me when he wakes up. I wish to talk to him personally."

Starscream bowed his helm, "Of course. And, may I just say that it is a pleasure to have you back Megatron. 'Lord' Megatron never was quite the same as you." He, of course, smiled at the end of that.

Megatron simply shook his helm before walking toward his throne room. Starscream seemed to be returning to the way that he was before the power-hunger took over the Decepticons. He was still sarcastic, but Megatron could tell that there was true loyalty in Starscream now.

That was not the only thing that came to Megatron's processor as he walked though. Strangely, it was an old tune that he had heard while in the gladiatorial ring. It was quite old, so old that the words were long forgotten. But, the tune had survived. He found himself humming the haunting tune and he thought of his life so far.

Growing up in the mines, a mech without a name, had been a rough life. He thought he could make it better by entering the gladiatorial arena so he did. While there, he became popular among the other Cybertronians like himself; degraded, treated as less than equal as the 'higher class' leaders and noble-bots, starving and scrounging for energon to survive while the higher class stuffed themselves sick with excess energon, and nervous as to what would happen if they stood up. Well, he had taken the step past the nervous fears and entered the world of politics.

"Megatron, what are we going to do now?" Shockwave asked, interrupting Megatron's humming and his thoughts of days long gone.

Staring at Shockwave, Megatron could only give one answer.

"This is a risky chance but, like the other risky moves I have made in my existence, it will be worth any hardships if it pays off. We must wait for Dunce to wake up. Once he does, then it starts."

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron: What I wouldn't give for this to work.<strong>

**Authoress: *interested* Really?**

**Megatron: *frowns* Don't go there Authoress.**

**Authoress: Drats! *rips up plans of universal domination using the Decepticons as her scapegoats***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey everyone! Hope you all liked the new update. Looks like I've been playing around and I changed a few things. And look at Lugnut! He can actually talk without over-glorifying Megatron! *le shock* Anyways, I hope this chapter was nicely spaced. I was having difficulty writing it at first but I think it turned out alright. Before I go, I want to give a warning; with me, the little details can be the biggest hints. So, pay attention when I write. Something that might seem insignificant in one part of the story could change the course of history in another. With that, I leave you now and hope that you please take time and review, even if it is to say hi. =)<strong>


	5. Small Talk

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: Why do you have to do this to me Authoress? *gives saddest look in any dimension*<strong>

**Authoress: *holds back tears* Don't do that to me Dunce! I have my reasons.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 5: Small Talk<p>

As I slowly came out of recharge, I was confused. The berth beneath me felt more...comfortable than the one that I normally slept on. Plus, there seemed to be a small echo in the room because I heard it as I moved on the comfortable berth. Where was I? Did I end up back at the Autobot warehouse and their berths were more comfortable? Realizing that there was only one way to figure out my answers, I onlined my optics.

And internally panicked.

I was not on the Steelhaven nor was I at the Autobot warehouse. As the most recent events of my life came rushing back to me, I realized, with dread, exactly where I was; the Decepticon base.

"This can't be happening." I whispered to myself in fear. Why had _I_ been captured? I didn't know anything about Autobot plans or security. I was useless to them. Frag, most bots on Cybertron wouldn't care that I was in this mess. The only ones who would were Jazz, maybe Blurr, and Optimus' team on Earth. And they didn't have the authority to negotiate with the Decepticons, if the Decepticons even opened negotiations for my release.

Tales of torture stories I had heard came to my processor at the thought of the Decepticons and I could not hold back a shutter. I wasn't trained to be in this situation...well, I wasn't really trained in anything but I at least had personal experience in some things; hostage situations not one of them.

Heavy pedesteps coming down a hall echoed off of the walls and caused me to shrink back against the wall, pedes up on the berth and knees pulled against my chest plate. I had a feeling who the bot was and I was scared to be interacting with the mech. Since I was a prisoner, there was one bot that would have to come by sooner or later and I had a feeling that the time for that was now.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Good." I was right as Megatron said that when he stopped in front of my cell doors. I just stared at him, scared out of my circuits. If I thought that Sentinel hit hard, then I couldn't imagine what sort of power Megatron could pack behind his hits. I shivered at the mere thought. "Can you speak?"

Realizing that I needed to answer or risk getting the Decepticon leader angry, I slowly nodded. "Y...yes sir."

A look crossed his faceplates that I couldn't identify. "I am Megatron, as I am sure you know. What is your name?"

I started to feel nervous about this line of questioning. I didn't expect this sort of questioning. Megatron was acting...nice. It was so radical from the tales that I had heard in the past that it took me a click to realize that Megatron was waiting for an answer. "I'm...I'm Dunce."

"Dunce." Megatron repeated, seeming to think, before saying, "How often have you been off of Cybertron?"

My chassis was not shaking because I felt a large wave of confusion, otherwise I was sure that I would be shaking like a tremor. Where were the questions about the Autobots? Why was I being asked about these things. "This is my first time sir." I answered softly. I was going to try as hard as I could to not offend Megatron if I could help it.

But, the same look that I had seen earlier crossed Megatron's faceplates for a quick second and it was starting to make me nervous. But, at the same time, I found that it was pretty easy to talk to Megatron...so far. He hadn't shown the temper that was infamously spread throughout the Autobots and I was going to do everything that I could to make sure that I didn't see it. "Really, you have never been off of Cybertron before now?"

I was shocked to hear the sound of surprise in Megatron's vocals. Why was that such a surprise for him. "Yes." I answered him.

"That's quite unusual." Megatron commented, seemingly more to himself than to me. "Well, I am curious about why the Autobots would let such a skill-full mech be cooped up on Cybertron all of this time."

What? I wasn't skill-full. "I'm not that good. I was even taken out of boot camp and made to serve as Sentinel Prime's assistant. I'm worthless. I still don't see why you took me. The Autobots never told me anything about anything. There is nothing in my processor that would be of an interest to you." And as soon as I said that, I regretted it. I had just told the leader of the Decepticons that he was wrong and that I was right. I was so slagged.

When Megatron let out a laugh, I felt confusion. He wasn't going to come in here and beat me? "You are more skilled than most Autobots I have met. Not many Cybertronians can say that they were able to continuously dodge my strikes or even deflect them like you did during our two encounters. As to your information on the Autobots, I am not interested in that. I am curious about you. From all the Autobots that I have encountered, and that is quite a few, you are different. Why?"

Now I was panicked. Megatron wasn't holding me for information on the Autobots? What could he possibly see in me that would make him want to find out more? Didn't he have enough information from the information he most likely acquired from spies in the Autobots or his own hackers delving into Autobot records? I now could stop myself from shaking in fear and took a risk to ask, "Can you please just leave me alone?"

My shaking increased when Megatron straightened from his normal stance, staring at me through the bars, and for a nano-click, I thought he was going to start yelling and I felt myself bracing for it. Instead, to my greatest shock, Megatron simply nodded. "Of course. You are still getting use to being here. I will leave you to get settled." Then, to my continued surprise, Megatron simply walked out.

What the frag was going on? I had pretty much just told Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, to do something and he had listened. If I had done something even half like to Sentinel, I would have been beat until I couldn't move. Something was going on here and I felt like it was not going to be like anything I had ever experienced before. Why was this happening to me?

The sound of humming coming from around the corner had me pausing in my inner thoughts. I could tell that it was not Megatron, for the tone of the voice was higher than Megatron's, but the tune sounded familiar. It was something that was repeated in many circles in the Autobots and Plena Teo had taught me the tune when I still lived with him. According to him, it was an ancient tune that, while the words were lost, the tune was still alive. It was popular during the gladiatorial times and had spread during the Great War. Plena Teo, though, had heard it before all of that, back when he was a youngling, by a teacher of great age. This teacher, which Plena Teo could not remember their name, had known the words but had failed to pass them along. All Plena Teo could ever remember was the solemn tune. It must have been important though, because Plena Teo had said that he did remember that the teacher had not liked to sing, but had always made an exception for that specific tune.

Shaking my helm, I laid back down at stared at the ceiling above me. The only thing that I needed to think about was how I was going to survive this...if I was.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

As he walked out of the holding area, Megatron actually felt pretty accomplished with his talk with Dunce. While the mech had acted far more fearful than he was even expecting, at least the Autobot had answered some of his questions. But, there were still so many more that he had and even more questions were added. With Dunce's confirmation that he had never left Cybertron, that made Megatron even more curious as to why the Autobots would keep the mech planet bound. Also, why would the Autobots lead the young mech to believe that he was weak? The leader of the Decepticons had not been exaggerating in saying that few Autobots could have dodged his attacks and deflected them like this Dunce had. All the ones that could, including the mech, could be counted on one servo. Yet, the Autobots did not train those abilities in the mech and, instead, kept him untrained. Why?

"Megatron, how did the talk go?" Lockdown asked as he joined in pace next to Megatron.

Looking down at the Decepticon next to him, Megatron sighed. "It went better than I had expected but it has just caused me to burn with more questions. This mech has not been trained by the Autobots and yet he was able to do so much even against me. And I have a feeling that the Autobot leaders know that Dunce could become even more powerful than I. It might be why they don't train him. They could fear him." Megatron then cast a look back at the holding cells before saying, "I feel like the Autobots keep this mech down, fear ever constant in his life, so he won't see what he could become."

Lockdown nodded. "It would not be the first time that the Autobots have done this. It was quite popular to do that in the arenas and slums to keep bots who had exceptional fighting skills down and away from the idea of a revolt." He then let out a smirk. "Of course, that didn't stop you."

And Lockdown made on connection for him. Dunce was similar to how he was during his early solar cycles in the gladiatorial arena. Megatron did as he was told and did not argue, even when treatments and rules seemed unjust. The fear of the lash and starvation kept most from standing up. Thankfully, Megatron had made a friend in the higher class and that friend had helped him realize his goals.

His thoughts of the past were halted when the two of them walked into the throne room. On the monitors, Megatron could see the reactions of the Autobots as they went along with their normal lives. It was strange, seeing how each one reacted. He didn't expect much from the team of Optimus Prime because they had barely known the mech but Megatron could see some concern in the actions of the techno-organic and the cyber ninja Prowl. Of course, the other Autobots on that team had seemed concerned. Optimus seemed like he was trying to figure out a way to retrieve Dunce, the young scout Bumblebee seemed distracted from his usual annoying activities, the space bridge expert Bulkhead seemed to be painting his painting with darker colors, and the medic Ratchet and the ex-intelligence agent Arcee seemed to be discussing something in the medical bay.

It was the reactions of the team from Cybertron that Megatron noticed the most in though. Blurr, the blue speedster, seemed to be confused with how things were happening and had been out racing for hours. Jazz, the white cyber-ninja who had been there when he had taken Dunce, seemed angry. It was strange to see a cyber-ninja losing their composure like this one was. They usually had more control of their emotions. Dunce must have meant a lot to the white ninja. Finally, Megatron took note of Sentinel Prime's reaction. The mech seemed concerned, though not for Dunce's well-being. From the mech's chassis language and how he was walking, Megatron was almost sure that the mech was more worried about what Dunce would say.

But, Dunce had said that he had no information about the Autobots and Megatron was sure that the fearful mech was not lying. So what could the Prime be so nervous about? It made little sense. Once Dunce had some time to relax again, Megatron was going to go in there and see if he could convince Dunce to tell him why the Prime was so nervous about his capture. Maybe that was the key to unlocking Dunce? Megatron wouldn't know until the nervous mech opened up and he was going to give Dunce the time to do just that.

Heavy pedesteps had Megatron turning his attentions from the screen and to the entrance were he saw Blitzwing walk inside. "Yes Blitzwing?"

Blitzwing bowed his helm slightly before saying, "I heard zhat Dunce vas more open zhen you had been expecting. I had an idea."

His curiosity peeked, Megatron motioned toward the triple changer before saying, "What is that?"

"Vell, Dunce might feel a little intimidated by you because of your rank as our leader. I believe zhat I might be able to help Dunce open up a little more. _And ve can have so much fun!"_ Blitzwing suggested.

While that sounded like a reasonable idea, Megatron had one problem with that. "Blitzwing, why do you believe that you will have better luck? And would you be able to control your personalities while talking to Dunce? The Autobot has a delicate processor balance right now as it is and if he is yelled at by your anger side, then you could undo all that we are trying to accomplish with the young mech."

That seemed to cause the triple changer to pause for a nano-click before his anger personality came out and said in a surprisingly calm voice, "**I understand zhe situation Megatron, and I am villing to allow Icy and Random control vhen ve are near zhe Autobot.**"

It was probably because of how calmly the anger side answered that Megatron made up his processor. "Very well Blitzwing. But you will be monitored and, if Dunce starts to become more nervous around you, then let him be and leave. We cannot risk him believing us to be the monsters the Autobots say we are. We must show him that what he has been taught has been a lie."

Blitzwing nodded once before he said, "Zhank you for zhe opprotunity Megatron." Blitzwing then walked out of the room. Most likely going to prepare for his talk with Dunce.

Sitting on his throne, Megatron thought about how this talk was going to go. Maybe Blitzwing had a point in what he said. From the footage that they had seen of the Autobot and his interactions, he seemed to become more nervous around those in authority. Blitzwing, not being a leader, might be able to reach Dunce like the Autobot Jazz seemed to on the tapes. But, there was only one way to tell. Turning on the security feed to the holding cell, Megatron watched the young Autobot who held so many mysteries. Soon, those secrets would be out and, maybe, they would be able to convince the mech how twisted the Autobots mainly were.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

It had been maybe five cycles since I was visited by Megatron and that had given me a lot of time to think. Of course, I had never even pictured myself being conscious enough to think, being a Decepticon prisoner, but there were a lot of things happening today that were messing with my processor. My entire existence, I had been brought up to believe, by other Autobots, that the Decepticons were evil and vicious and would torture me the click that they captured me. But, it had been _cycles_ now and the Decepticon leader had only talked to me. And frankly, he had been nicer than most Autobots were to me. What was going on with my life? Everything seemed to be turning upside down.

The sound of a different set of heavy footsteps had me sitting up from my laying down position. I had learned, during my time on Cybertron, to distinguish the differences in each bot's pede steps and that had saved me from a beating quite a few times. So, I knew that the owner of the pedes approaching my cell were not Megatron. Who could it be?

I felt nervousness creep into my systems when I saw the triple changer known as Blitzwing walk in, a seat in his servos. What was he doing? I had heard from the Autobots that he was a very unstable mech and that he could go from talking to you calmly one click to screaming at you, to laughing at insane randomness in the next. What did this mech want with me?

"Hello. My name is Blitzving." Blitzwing introduced. "You are Dunce, correct?"

I could hear the accent in his vocals and realized that he must have problems pronouncing his 'w' sound. It was interesting. "Yes." I answered, nodding as well to answer both vocally and visually. Doing both had served me quite well over the past. Blitzwing, while imposingly tall and strong looking, didn't seem to exude the same air that Megatron had and so I bucked up my courage and asked one question. "Blitzwing, are you an officer?"

When the triple changer's faceplate spun, I jumped so high that I thought I was going to hit my helm on the ceiling above me. I had heard of his personalities and I wasn't sure I could handle his hothead personality. Thankfully, it landed on the black faceplate that was known as his random one. _"Nope, just a really good friend to zhe big bots."_

His smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I was around Jazz when Blitzwing's Random personality talked to me. The others seemed so...serious. Jazz had a kind of fun flow to him that Random seemed to exude.

"That has to be hard at times." I responded, my chassis relaxing slightly. "I can imagine how hard it is to live with all of the tension that is around." I knew I was taking a risk but I wanted to see how Random would react. He seemed different.

Random let out a laugh and said, "_It's not as bad as you zhink little Autobot. It actually has been nice since Megatron changed. He used to be all 'I am going to rule zhe vorld vith an iron fist' after zhe fighting got bad on Cybertron during zhe great war. But, after ve all spent some time in zhe Trypticon prison on Cybertron, Megatron has gone back to his happy self."_ Random smiled a huge smile at the end of that.

And now I just had more questions than answer. What was Random talking about? Was this some sort of trick? Were they trying to make me feel sympathetic toward them because of Random's sparkling like nature? I was so confused. What was going on to everything around me? Why was I even here in the first place? And, the most important question; why was everyone being so nice here?

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked hesitantly, my nervousness returning.

Blitzwing's faceplate turned again and I steeled myself against the chance of Hothead coming out and yelling. But, thankfully, Icy was the one that came out. "Ve are very nice. You should not believe everyzhing zhat you hear."

His words struck a cord with me but my nervousness caused me to shrink back and I turned my back to the triple changer and said, "You're wrong! Just let me be."

To my surprise, I heard a sigh come from the triple changer before he walked out of the room, taking his seat with him. Something weird was definitely going on here. None of the Decepticons had shown the anger or aggression that their faction is known for. It was like someone had turned the reality of things upside down and was watching how the world was changing. And, of course, I had some how ended up right in the middle of it.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

As he meditated in the park, Jazz could not keep his processor clear. Whenever he got close, thoughts of Dunce would overwhelm his trance. How could he have been such a fool? Decepticons never fought fairly unless it was for some strange need. And Megatron wouldn't come out into the battle unless he had been intrigued by something. Jazz had seen how Megatron and Dunce had interacted during their first fight and that should have been a large hint that there was more to come. But, Jazz hadn't seen it. He had focused solely on Dunce and what was going on with the nervous mech's personal problems that he hadn't seen the larger picture until it was too late.

Now, he had no idea what sort of interrogation techniques the 'Cons were using on poor Dunce.

"Jazz, you seem distracted."

Jazz jumped up and turned to the door to see Prowl standing there. He was losing his touch. "I'm just worried about Dunce Prowl. He can barely handle the Autobots. Can you imagine how he is handling the Decepticons?"

To Jazz's surprise, Prowl nodded. "Actually, I think he is better equipped than you give him credit for. Dunce's nervousness and anti-fighting stance will allow him to keep the Decepticons placated for a while. It is the very nervousness that you are worried about that will be his strongest weapon while he is with the Decepticons."

He hadn't thought about it like that. Jazz had been so worried that Dunce was going to be tortured that he forgot how Dunce could use his passive nature to his advantage while in Decepticon servos. While he hated to even think this, maybe Dunce was the best bot to be taken. If it had been him or Prowl, Jazz knew that they would have gotten on the Decepticon's last nerve by that point. If it had been Sentinel, well, Jazz was sure the 'Cons would have thrown the Prime back to them do to his annoying personality...if you could count that as a personality. "Your right Prowler. Dunce is going to be just fine. He knows when to keep his vocals quite."

"Unlike you Jazz." Prowl retorted with a glare.

Jazz smirked because he knew that Prowl wasn't happy about the use of the nick name. But he had fun with it. "Ah, you know you like it Prowlie." When Prowl's glare deepened, Jazz decided that this was a good time to change the subject. "So, want to go see if we can't find a trace of the 'Cons?"

His friend stared at him for a few clicks before nodding. "Sure, and it will help you calm your mind." Prowl then transformed and put on his soliform.

Following suit, Jazz transformed and the two of them drove toward the direction that the Decepticons had been seen to take Dunce. Thinking about Dunce again made Jazz think about that day. He had meant to ask Dunce about the dent on his back but had not had the time to because they were enjoying the peace and Dunce had seemed more nervous than normal. Something suspicious was going on between Sentinel and Dunce and Jazz wanted to know what it was for certain. Oh, he had his suspicions but he had no evidence that he could take to the council.

The two of them searched until it grew too dark out to see without their headlights. When that time came, they said their goodbyes to each other and, while Prowl went back to the warehouse, Jazz decided to go and see if he could find anything in Dunce's room. That should hold some answers. He had never looked into Dunce's personal things because he felt like it was the only part of the bot that he had for himself. But, with the Decepticons now in possession of Dunce, Jazz figured that something in there might help them to locate his friend.

When he arrived at Dunce's room, Jazz wasn't too surprised to see that it was pretty bland. It almost looked like no bot was using it. Thankfully, there were a couple of things. Nothing personal in sight though. That didn't surprise Jazz though. If there was something going on between Sentinel and Dunce, then Dunce might keep personal things hidden. So, Jazz began his search for Dunce's personal items in the normal places. Under his berth, secret panel in the wall, in the nightstand by the berth, and even in a small travel trunk that Dunce had. Said trunk had held something interesting, if not personal. There was a couple of medical kits and one looked like it had been used lately. Jazz would have to take a look at it later. It wouldn't be long before Sentinel called in wondering where the frag he was.

Just when Jazz was about to give up, he noticed something strange with the nightstand. It seemed to be smaller inside than it should have. That gave him an idea so he pulled the stand away from the wall and smirked when he saw that there was a small thread attached to it. "Found ya." Jazz smirked before he pulled the thread lightly.

But, when the flap came down, there was only one thing inside. Gently taking out the photo screen, Jazz was interested as to what sort of pictures Dunce would carry around and hide. So, he did what any curious bot would do; he turned it on.

When the first picture came on, Jazz laughed when he saw a picture that he had taken of himself for Dunce. He had been sure that Sentinel would have found out about it but Dunce seemed to be better at hiding things than he thought. He then scrolled to the next picture.

"Hm, must be Dunce's creators." Jazz muttered. When he had first heard that Dunce had been created by two bots instead of coming from the Well, he had been shocked. But, once he had learned it as the truth, it just added another piece to the mystery that was Dunce.

The two mechs in the picture were quite small, which made Jazz curious as to how they had dealt with a mech as large as Dunce. The mech on the right, who would only be around Bumblebee's height was colored green with white stripes going down his sides. His alt mode was a sports car. Below the mech were the words 'Shamrock-Carrier'. So, that was the mech that had carried Dunce's spark until it was ready to detach, if he had learned that right.

The mech on the left, who was around Jazz's own height, was colored blue and gold with silver markings on his wings, which of course made him a flier. The mech seemed to have a jet mode much like Starscream's, but at a much smaller scale. Below the mech were the words 'Poseidon-Sire'. So, that meant that Poseidon was to Dunce as human males called 'fathers' were to their offspring.

Seeing that Dunce's sire also had a flying alt mode also told him that Dunce's creators were most likely neutrals, since none of the fliers joined the Autobot side and there was not a Decepticon insignia on either of their chassis.

From the number in the top corner, Jazz could see that Dunce only had one picture left. "Wonder who it is?" Jazz muttered to himself before he turned the picture over to the final one on the photo screen. When Jazz saw the mech on the final screen, he stared in realization. The mech was none other than Plena Teo. While Jazz had never met the old mech personally, he had heard that Plena Teo used to be one of the best trainers on all of Cybertron, even did some training in Kaon for their gladiatorial fights back before the Great War. Plus, not only did he train, he was also a smithy. Plena Teo had made some of the best defensive tools for the Autobot war effort that they had.

Plena Teo must be a friend to Dunce, for Dunce to hold onto his photo like that, and the old mech probably also taught Dunce how to dodge and deflect blows before the nervous mech went to boot camp and got stuck with S.P.

"_Jazz! Report to the warehouse immediately!" _Sentinel yelled at him over the comm line before closing it.

Jazz sighed but carefully turned off the photo screen and placed it back into Dunce's hiding place before he placed the stand back against the wall. As he walked out of Dunce's room and outside, Jazz could admit one thing; Dunce might be a nervous mech, but he could also be very careful. If Jazz hadn't had training in spec ops, then he would have never thought to look behind the night stand for a secret compartment. He also doubted that Sentinel would ever look there for the item.

Glancing up at the star filled sky of Earth, Jazz let out a sigh before a tune came to his helm. It was quite old and the lyrics had been lost to time, but it was surprisingly soothing all the same. It gave him hope and also helped him to relax. As Jazz hummed, he smirked as an image of Prowl painted like him popped into his helm. Maybe he could get Bumblebee and Sari on that?

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: I feel a prank coming on! *smiles*<strong>

**Jazz: What can I say? When you can do something, you have to have fun and do it.**

**Authoress: Well, I guess we shall see, won't we?**

**Jazz: *smirks and nods***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is another chapter for this story! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Yes, Dunce's creators wereare both mechs. I wanted to have something fun so I thought that would be its, since I usually have my main OCs have a mech sire and a femme carrier. Next chapter is going to have some more interactions between Dunce and the 'Cons as well as a surprise. Wonder if you can guess? XD Well, until next we meet, please drop by and give a review, even if it is to say hi to me. =D**


	6. Slippery Slope

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz: So, did anyone catch the match the other solar cycle?<strong>

**Prowl: What match?**

**Jazz: The match between the Authoress and the dishes. It was quite amusing.**

**Prowl: Who won?**

**Authoress: I did. *walks off***

**Jazz: *whispers* Barely.**

**Authoress: *yells from the distance* I heard that Jazz!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 6: Slippery Slope<p>

**Starscream's 3rd P.O.V.**

As he paced the throne room, Starscream thought. He thought often but these thoughts were different. The mech, Dunce, was not assimilating like they had thought he would. It had now been three solar cycles since the young Autobot had come to their possession and yet, the mech only felt comfortable talking to Random of all bots. It confused him greatly and, when Blitzwing was gone, Dunce was jumpy, nervous, and scared. During the early fighting, Starscream had seen this enough to know that something was going on with the Autobots that was more secretive than normal.

How did he know this? Well, back during the fighting, he had been charged with a group of seekers to search battlefields for any bot who was still alive. Most times, they found injured Decepticons that were too stubborn to go offline. But, there were a few times where they had come across online Autobots.

One particular case that seemed to match Dunce came to his processor. They femme was a medic for the Autobots and she had been hurt by a land mine. When he and the medic that accompanied his squadron approached her, she reacted just like Dunce was; scared of him but more accepting to the medic. So, he had stayed back while the medic worked on repairing her. Unfortunately, the femme had offlined due to her wounds. But Stratus, the medic, had informed him that the femme had serious injuries dating back before the war. They had then picked up her mod, which was a whip, and found that it lit up with a black flame when activated. They left the whip with the femme and told the command about the injuries of the femme. Back then though, Starscream hadn't thought much about it.

But now he saw that something was going on. The Autobots seemed to be doing something. For, the look that he saw in the femme's optics so long ago, he was now seeing cloned in Dunce whenever anybot besides Random talked to him. Not even Icy or Hothead, who had come out once or twice...thankfully calmly, could make Dunce feel comfortable. Only Random could. It was strange. But, if his hypothesis was correct, Starscream was sure that if they had a medic currently on Earth, then Dunce would talk to them as well. Medics had a strange air that usually surrounded them that made bots feel calm. That was probably why the femme had let Stratus work on her.

"Starscream,"

Starscream looked up from his thoughts and turned around to see Megatron approach him. "Yes Megatron?"

His leader stopped in front of him before he said, "What have you observed about Dunce from your time guarding the holding cells?"

From what he had observed, there was a lot to report. "Dunce seems to have a deep rooted fear of authority and bots who hold it, no matter how nice they are. Authority scares him. This may have something to do with his time on Cybertron but we will find that out once he starts to open up more." He then paused and said, "Megatron, I was just thinking about the early solar cycles of the war and I remembered encountering an Autobot femme who showed the same nervous actions as Dunce does now."

That seemed to intrigue Megatron because the leader raised an optic ridge. "You've seen this before; when?"

"During the early solar cycles of fighting. Back when you would send me out with a squadron of seekers, with a medic in tow, to find any survivors and help them recuperate. On one of our runs, we found an Autobot femme who had been injured by a land mine. I had tried to approach her and she showed the same fear that Dunce does now. Back then, I had chalked her fear to my being a Decepticon...and the Decepticon second in command at that. But she allowed Stratus, my medic, to approach her and try to save her. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. But, Stratus reported to me that she had serious internal injuries that she had accumulated before the war started."

Starscream watched as Megatron grew a thoughtful look. "And why didn't you mention this earlier? It might have helped in our approach to Dunce."

"I only just remembered it now. The event was so long ago that only Dunce being here has caused me to remember it." Starscream answered immediately. He knew that Megatron wanted to figure out everything that he could about Dunce and the second in command also knew that his memory was going to be able to help Megatron do that.

Megatron let out a sigh before he motioned to Starscream. "Come walk with me."

Nodding, Starscream walked beside Megatron while saying, "I thought you were going to try and talk to Dunce again?" Earlier that solar cycle, Megatron had said that he wanted to try and see if Dunce would relax around him a little more.

"Random beat me there and I don't want Dunce to feel overwhelmed with two of us there. So, I'm going to give it some time and visit him tomorrow. I have already told Blitzwing that I am doing this so he can control Random.

The second in command couldn't stop the smirk that played on his faceplate at that. Over the time that Dunce had been there, Random and Megatron would race to get to Dunce in the morning. It had almost turned into a game for them. It seemed that Random had beaten Megatron there today. "I see."

The two of them walked outside and Starscream noticed rain clouds were gathering, the sky darkening. That meant that they would all be stuck inside for a while, because it was too dangerous to fly with the chance of lightning striking. Starscream had found out that lightning hurt when it struck his chassis and he didn't want to go through that again.

"Starscream, I think that you should tell Dunce the story you told me...after I try to talk to him again. It may just be the story we need to shift the mech's view of us. But, it would be better if you told him because you were there. I wouldn't be able to convey the same emotion about the story as you can." Megatron stated, getting to the reason that they were walking.

A nod was Starscream's answer before he said, "Of course, that makes sense. But, we are going to be causing Dunce to have to take in a lot of information that he probably won't want to hear. Remember, he is loyal to the Autobots still. We have to be careful with him."

"I know." Megatron said after a click.

The second in command and the leader of the Decepticons then walked forward in silence, the thunder rolling ahead. This business with Dunce was going to become a challenge soon and Starscream knew that it was only to start of a storm that was going to change everything that everybot knew. Hopefully, they were ready for it.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

Three solar cycles. That was how long Dunce had been in Decepticon servos. And Jazz had yet to find any leads as to where they had taken the mech. He had been hoping that the Decepticons would launch an attack after they took Dunce so he could track the 'Cons to their base and rescue Dunce. But, luck wasn't with him. The Decepticons hadn't made a peep since they took Dunce and it was bothering Jazz.

Of course, during this time, he had been working on his other line of investigation; Dunce's past and why he always acted so nervous. Unfortunately, he had not been able to learn much yet. There wasn't much on Dunce in the Autobot records that he had access to. All he found was basics including where he grew up, which had actually been in Kaon with Plena Teo. While Jazz had suspected that Dunce had lived with Plena Teo from the picture he had seen, the ninja had no idea that Dunce was from Kaon. It was quite a shock actually. Nervous and overly-peaceful Dunce was from Kaon, which used to be the center of fighting strength.

"Hey Jazz; Blurr and I are going racing; want to join us?" Bumblebee asked him from by the exit to the warehouse.

Shaking his helm, Jazz pointed to the monitor. "Sorry 'Bee, monitor duty. Maybe another time?" Well...that was a lie. He didn't have monitor duty per-say. But, he was waiting to hear back from a bot on Cybertron and he wanted to be there when the bot finally called. It was a long shot, but Jazz wanted to see if he could contact a source that would know a lot about Dunce.

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say Jazz." He then transformed before he and Blurr left.

That, of course, left the room almost empty. The only other bot in there was, "You don't have monitor duty Jazz. I do." Prowl commented as he walked next to him.

Jazz motioned to the monitor before saying, "I'm hoping to get a call from Cybertron and I want to be here to get it."

That caused Prowl to lift an optic ridge. "Who from?"

Before Jazz could answer, the console beeped informing them of an incoming call. "You'll see if it came through." Jazz answered before answering.

On the screen, a yellow green bot showed up. Jazz didn't know the femme, but she was not the one that he wanted to contact. "Excuse me, can you connect me to Plena Teo?"

Jazz saw the look of confusion on Prowl's faceplate at that but Jazz couldn't dwell on it as he listened to the femme answer. "He's just in the other room. Just give him a click."

While he waited for the femme to get Plena Teo, Jazz turned to Prowl and saw that his friend had a questioning look on his faceplate. "Who is Plena Teo?"

"I've been doing some digging and Plena Teo raised Dunce after his creators went offline." Jazz informed Prowl.

Realization finally showed in Prowl's visor but, before his fellow ninja could say anything, the mech known as Plena Teo walked on screen. In height, Jazz was sure that Plena Teo was the shorter than Bumblebee, though not by much. Though he was older than Ratchet in age, the mech looked as young as Optimus. Whatever this mech was doing to keep himself looking that good, Jazz wanted to know. "You must be Jazz. I've heard that you've been asking a lot of questions about Dunce lately. I'm only going to assume that you have contacted me to do the same."

That surprised Jazz greatly. He had only contacted a few bots on Cybertron and they had said they would tell anyone he was asking around. Either somebot had spilled or Plena Teo kept tabs on calls. He was going with the latter. "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me about Dunce's past. Did he get into fights often?"

Plena Teo stood in silence for a click before saying, "I normally don't talk about Dunce with bots I don't know, but Dunce used to send home notes about his time with the Elite Guard and he held you in high regard." Wow, Jazz felt really special. Dunce had appreciated their friendship so much that he had told his guardian how much their friendship meant. "No, Dunce did not get into fights. Bots tried to get him to fight, even going as far as beating him up, but he did not get into fights. There was only one instant that I remember that Dunce ever struck a mech. A bot who was younger than Dunce was being beat up by a group of other mechs and Dunce stopped them. But, once the bullies turned their attention to Dunce and the younger bot got away, Dunce stopped fighting. Why are you asking around about Dunce anyways? Is he in trouble?"

Hesitation crept into Jazz's processor. Should he tell Plena Teo both his suspicions and that Dunce had been captured by the Decepticons? The mech had been open to him and now Jazz felt like he should be open to Plena Teo. "I'm worried because Dunce has been very nervous as of late and I think he is being abused again. I'm not one hundred percent sure but I have a suspicion. Also, I'm worried for Dunce because, a few solar cycles ago, he was captured by the Decepticons."

The old mech's faceplate was unreadable as Jazz watched for his reaction. The mech was very good at hiding his reactions. "I see." Plena Teo finally muttered before he suddenly turned much faster than Jazz would have guessed the old mech could. "Balm! Pack your things. We are taking a trip!"

"Where?" The yellow green femme, who Jazz assumed was Balm, yelled back in a question.

"Earth!" Plena Teo shot back before the old mech returned to the conversation. "Now, since the council and I aren't really seeing optic to optic at the moment, I won't be able to use the space bridges and that will make my trip there take a little longer than I would like. If I had to estimate it, I would say we will be there in thirty solar cycles since we cannot use the bridges. Be ready for us."

But, Jazz had more questions. "Hang on, what can you tell me about Dunce's creators?"

Plena Teo seemed to freeze at that question before he said, "I'll answer whatever questions you want answered when I get to Earth. Until then, keep Dunce safe." The call then ended.

"What did I say?" Jazz asked Prowl, who just shrugged his shoulders. Old bots; they were puzzles to Jazz.

Seeing that there wasn't much else going on, Jazz motioned to the entrance of the warehouse before saying, "Hey Prowl, want to go on patrol after you get off monitor duty?"

Prowl nodded. "That would be fine. But, I have to report to Optimus and say that this Plena Teo and Wheelie are coming to Earth in thirty solar cycles."

A sigh escaped Jazz but he nodded before saying, "Fine, but ask him to not tell Sentinel for a while. I don't want S.P. to know that Plena Teo is coming until he gets closer. I want to see Sentinel's reaction." When Prowl nodded, Jazz sat on the couch and picked up a video game controller that Bumblebee left out. Maybe he could learn to play it a little. That way, he could show Dunce how to play once they freed the mech from the 'Cons.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

Megatron shivered slightly as he sat on his throne. It had started to rain when he and Starscream had been out on their walk. Even with their flying back, they had become drenched in the cool liquid and his chassis was only just now drying off and warming up and they had been back a good thirty clicks.

Of course, the talk had been worth the rain. Starscream's remembrance of the Autobot femme had caused him to think back as well to anything similar. Surprisingly to himself, he had. Two other Autobots that he had encountered had shared at least one thing with the femme.

The first had been about mid-way through the war. The mech had been a scout and had the unfortunate luck to cross his path. The two had fought and, while the fight had not lasted long, it had gone on long enough for the mech to pull out two swords, both also having the ability to become engulfed in black flame. But, that was the only thing that mech had in common with the femme in Starscream's story.

The second femme had a slightly different outcome. Right before Megatron had lost his vision, an Autobot femme by the designation of Darkfyre had approached him peacefully and asked to change sides. When he had asked her why, she said that she was tired of the abuse the Autobots inflicted on her from no fault of her own and she wanted to join the Decepticons to fight back against the Autobots. Megatron hadn't denied her and, when she showed off her mods, she had brought out a flame thrower that had black flames as its weapon. Unfortunately, she did not survive her first fight against the Autobots.

But, he had never connected the two situations until Starscream had made his connection. Three Autobots with weapons of black flames, two of which had been beaten, presumably by the Autobots. What were the Autobots doing to their bots? Were they only attacking those with black flamed weapons or were the ones with black flames the only ones being noticed by the Decepticons. Something was fitting, a piece of the puzzle was missing. Once he found it, Megatron knew that everything that was happening would make sense.

"Megatron," the leader glanced up at Shockwave's voice as the spy said, "are we going to be setting up a rotation detail to watch Dunce?"

"No," Megatron started. "I do not think that Dunce will try to escape unless he is one hundred percent sure that he won't get caught and, trying to break out of that cell would wake somebot up and he would be caught. So, I don't think he will try."

Shockwave nodded. "Of course. I am going to get some recharge. What of you?"

Before Shockwave had asked, Megatron had been quite awake. But, once his soldier had asked, Megatron felt his systems grow weary. "I believe that I will as well. This solar cycle has been long and I need to be awake for tomorrow."

He then stood up and walked down toward the sleeping quarters that they had carved out of the cave. Some of his questions would hopefully be answered tomorrow. Until then, he would have to live with his unanswered questions. Once the leader arrived in his room, he laid on his berth and shut down his optics before falling into a deep recharge.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I had to get out of here. My helm was swimming with so many thoughts and questions that I couldn't focus. Every time Random came to visit, the mech would say something about the Autobots not being as honest as they seemed or other things. At first, I was completely against any notion that the Autobots were wrong and not the side of good as I had been taught to believe. But, as Random's visits increased, so did my doubt. Random, from the tales that he had told me, was quite the prankster and just like to have fun and someone to have fun with him.

But, it was these thoughts that were plaguing me so much. The Autobots were definitely not the shining warriors that I had envisioned when I was younger. For some reason, many of them liked to pick on the little bots.

"Ugh, I need to get out of here." I groaned, lightly banging my helm against my berth. "Primus, if your out there, how about helping me out of this mess? I'm scared and confused and I can't think around all of these bots who are supposed to be my mortal enemies."

Of course, there wasn't an answer and I was not expecting one. Though, it would have been nice if,

A loud bang echoed in the air around me and I was on my pedes faster than Blurr could have been. Frag it I had made my deity angry. Why did I have to do a stupid thing like that? I already have to deal with Sentinel as well as the Decepticons; I didn't need Primus to have to deal with as well.

When the lights flickered around me, I paused and waited. Was this a Decepticon trick? Was it time for them to come and beat down on me, after I had already let down some of my guard around Random? When the door to the cell creaked open, I stared in shock. Was my luck finally looking up?

Slowly walking forward, I glanced down the hallways before slowly walking forward. So far, so good. I could feel fear creep into my systems. If I got caught, I had a feeling that I would be in serious trouble. So far, the 'Cons had treated me nicely. But, if they caught me before I got away, then they might quit being so nice. However, it was a risk that I needed to take. All of the thoughts that were coming into my helm from being here was just way too much for me to handle. I just needed to get back to my life...even if that included beatings from Sentinel every once in a while. It was what I knew, what I was used to. I couldn't stay here.

So, I continued to walk out of the holding cells and was relieved to see that Starscream was not on guard duty, which meant that everybot was asleep. But, that also meant that I had to be quiet in getting out. So, using my practice of sneaking past Sentinel when I was late, I knew I could sneak away from the Decepticons with ease.

After a few clicks of walking down tunnels, I found myself outside of a cave and into the rain. At first, I shrank back due to tales of acid in rain. But, as I stuck my servo out again, I found that it was not acidic, but quite cooling and relaxing. Seeing that it was safe, I made my way out.

The cool rain bouncing off of my chassis caused me to shiver. While the cell that the Decepticons had kept me in hadn't been bad, it had lacked exposure to the outside making the rain I was feeling feel shocking. But, as I stumbled through the darkness, I soon grew used to the rain and it actually started to feel relaxing.

I let out a gasp of shock as I slid and almost fell. While the rain felt nice, I was sure that walking around with mud in my gears would not feel so nice, especially when it dried. "Just got to keep moving." I muttered to myself repeatedly as I continued forward. I had to get back to the Autobots.

As I walked and muttered, my thoughts went to Jazz. Hopefully, my friend would find me and not one of the others or, worse, Sentinel. I shuddered at the thought of Sentinel finding me first. I doubted that he would be as caring as any of the others would be. I shook the thought of my boss out of my helm and focused back on Jazz. I knew that Jazz was a close friend and that he was probably blaming himself for my capture and was also, most likely worried sick about me. I never did well around authority because they were usually the ones who would yell and beat me when I didn't listen. Hopefully, I could just rest when I returned to the Autobots. I would give my report after I got some recharge. I had been so worried about the 'Cons coming in while I recharged that I hadn't gone into recharge much during those solar cycles.

My pede slipping out from under me caused me to yelp out in shock and I couldn't stop myself as I slid down an hill. Mud, grass, twigs, and an assortment of leaves were sticking to me as my chassis slid against the earth below me. When my motion finally stopped, I struggled to get up and I groaned when I saw the caked mud in the crevises of my armor. I would have stopped to clean myself if I wasn't so worried about the Decepticons finding me. "It's just a little mud Dunce. You just need to get home." I encouraged myself before continuing on.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: And he has escaped!<strong>

**Dunce: I'm thankful Authoress.  
><strong>

**Authoress: I would save your thanks. You never know what is going to happen now. *walks off***

**Dunce: *sighs worriedly* I hate it when she does that.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next chapter in this story! I hope you all liked it. Bet you didn't think Dunce was getting out that soon. =) Well, he may or may not be heading back eventually but, for now, he is free!...or is he? To another part of the story, it seems like Jazz and Prowl have met Plena Teo and Plena Teo seems concerned about something. But what? Unfortunately for you all, I won't be having Plena Teo and Balm, who I just had to add in, back in the story for quite a few chapters (maybe ten, possibly eleven chapters). Well, that's all I can say for this chapter. Until we meet again my friends, please drop a review...even to say hi or yell at me. I like reactions. =)<strong>


	7. Concern

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz: Knock Knock,<strong>

**Authoress: Who's there?**

**Jazz: Cram,**

**Authoress: Cram a who?**

**Jazz: Authoress, where is the body?**

**Authoress: *confused* What are you?...*facepalms* Seriously cram a person?**

**Prowl: I don't know him.**

**Jazz: Yes you do Prowler. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soundwave looks like he does in Prime (which will be explained in the chapter).<strong>

* * *

><p>Ch. 7: Concern<p>

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

When the leader of the Decepticons awoke from recharge, he took in a deep intake and felt calm. His recharge had been quite heavy, but it hadn't been without its curiosities. The curiosity that he could remember was a part of his dreams where he was standing next to the young mech currently in their possession, Dunce, and they were staring down at Cybertron. It looked peaceful. But, it wasn't the only thing that Megatron noticed. Dunce looked very confident in his stance and stare and it made Megatron wonder if Dunce could actually end up like that in reality?

Knowing that there was only one way to find out, Megatron stood from where he was sitting and slowly made his way to the brig. Hopefully, Dunce was awake. The leader of the Decepticons was not sure how Dunce would react to wake up and find him standing there. The Autobot was jumpy enough and waking up to him standing there might not help that.

When he arrived at the brig, though, Megatron felt his optics widen. Dunce's cell door was open. But, the lock was electronic. How did the mech escape? Also, why had the mech taken the risk to escape? Dunce hadn't seemed like the type of mech to take the risk unless he was certain he would be alright afterwords.

"Shockwave!" Megatron yelled as he made his way to the throne room. He needed to check the security systems from the previous night.

When he was about half way to the throne room, Shockwave ran next to him. "What's wrong Megatron?"

Motioning back toward the cells, he answered. "Dunce escaped."

The seemingly emotionless mech stumbled when Megatron said that and the leader could assume that Shockwave had made the same assumption about Dunce as he did. "What do you need me to do?" Shockwave asked him.

Once the two of them arrived at the throne room, where Starscream, Blitzwing, and Lockdown already were, Megatron motioned toward the monitor. "Get on the security cameras and see exactly what happened."

While Shockwave did that, the others turned to him. "What is going on?" Lockdown asked.

"Dunce escaped sometime last night and we are trying to find out how and when." Megatron informed them.

He still couldn't believe that Dunce had been able to escape. Of course, they were at fault with that. If he had posted a guard instead of letting them all recharge through the night, then Dunce wouldn't have wanted to escape for not wanting to get caught. That, however, didn't mean that Megatron didn't want to find out what happened.

When the monitor showed the holding cells, Megatron left his current thoughts and watched the scene as it unfolded. For the first cycle of footage, which Shockwave was fast-forwarding, Dunce seemed to be laying on his berth. From the mech's chassis language, Megatron could see that Dunce looked somewhat more comfortable there than he had on the first solar cycle that they had brought him. But, it wasn't at the point of total comfort...yet.

When Shockwave finally played the clip at its normal speed, Megatron watched as Dunce talked to himself. Since they had sound, he knew that Dunce was asking Primus to help him escape so he could think around bots who weren't his mortal enemies. That surprised Megatron. He hadn't thought that they had been making any progress with Dunce. But, from the way that the Autobot was talking, they had made much more of an advance than had been seen.

Thunder and lightning cracked in the audio and, nearly the same instant, Dunce was on his pedes with a scared look in his optics. Must have thought he insulted Primus with his ask for help. But, Megatron was sure it was just luck that the lighting had cracked as soon as Dunce had asked Primus to free him. It was definitely luck when the cell seemed to open. Now he knew what happened. The electricity from the storm must have disrupted the locking mechanism on the cell and had opened the door. They then watched as Dunce escaped out of the cell, cautiously, before he made his way out into the storm.

When Shockwave turned off the footage, they all stayed quiet for a click. Dunce had only escaped out of pure luck.

"Megatron," Megatron glanced at Blitzwing when the triple changer started to talk. "are ve going out now to recapture Dunce?"

If they had not just watched the security feed, then Megatron would be having the Decepticons leave immediately to retrieve Dunce. But, since they had, Megatron knew what had to be done. "No. Dunce needs time away to think about everything we have told him, as he said in the footage. We will wait one solar cycle to allow him to recover from the storm and think Then, we will reclaim him. While Dunce is making progress, we do not want to push him too hard. If we do, then we will not be able to convince him of the truth."

His troops nodded toward him and Megatron was about to dismiss them when the comm system received a ping. Who could be contacting him? "Shall I answer that?" Shockwave asked.

Slowly, Megatron nodded and looked toward the screen as Shockwave answered the call. When it came through, Megatron became confused. The faceless mech on the other side was unknown to him and, from the reactions of his troops, was unknown to them as well. "Who is this?" Megatron demanded.

"Statement: Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron."

Soundwave? Megatron had to think back a little before he realized who this was. It was the bot that he had helped evolve through the use of the Allspark Key. The mech seemed to have given himself quite an upgrade. "Soundwave, address me as Megatron." Better to get the mech started off on the right pede. "You have changed since I last encountered you."

The mech with a screen for a faceplate nodded slowly before showing clips of what happened. Megatron watched as the the Autobot Optimus Prime defeated Soundwave and a strange guitar bird, which he assumed was Laserbeak from previous encounters, took the remainder of Soundwave, which included his spark, and flew off. Then, they watched as two small mechs, no taller than humans, worked on a new chassis for Soundwave, the one that they now saw. When they were finished, Megatron watched as Soundwave acquired a new alt mode and it seemed like Soundwave had been waiting for his return. "What am I to do Megatron?" Soundwave asked him, using clips of different voices, when the footage stopped.

Megatron smirked and said, "I am sending you the coordinates of our base. Come straight here and do not engage the Autobots. When you arrive, I will debrief you on what the situation is."

The faceless mech nodded once before the line was cut. Megatron allowed a smile to tread on his faceplate While they had lost Dunce, the Decepticons were now one member stronger and that would help out later. Plus, he had no idea what Soundwave was capable of now with his new form and that could add extra help to their cause. Now, the leader of the Decepticons had to wait for Soundwave to arrive.

**James' 3rd P.O.V.**

"James, why did we agree to do this?" Paul Muskogee asked him as they walked along the edge of the woods on the edge of Detroit.

James Maslanka shook his head and said, "Because Nathan wanted us to try this 'scavenger hunt' game of his. Though, how we are going to find a tree in the shape of a dog, I haven't the slightest idea."

Nathan had decided that there group of ten split up in teams of two and see who could get the most pictures by the items on the list in a day. They had been out for about an hour and James and Paul had only found three items; a hotdog stand bot, a couple with a baby, and a guy with purple hair...who they had ditched after taking the picture because he started to rant about Isaac Sumdac like a madman.

Paul kicked a tree branch ahead of them before saying, "How many more items do we have left?"

Turning on his I-Pad and going through his list, James let out a sigh. "Including the tree that looks like a dog; eleven more." As Paul let out a groan of despair, James rescanned the list before saying, "Though by the looks of it, we are looking for the hardest one."

"Really?" Paul asked as he made his way over to him and peeked at the tablet.

Nodding, James said, "Really." He then pointed to the last item on the list. "And look, for the last one, we need to get a picture with an Autobot. Think we could ask Dunce?"

His friend shrugged his shoulders and said, "We'll have to find him first. We don't even know where they are based."

And that was true as well. Since the threat of the Decepticons was always around, the Autobots kept the location of their base a secret, which meant that they had to either find an Autobot, or go to the ship that had shown up a week ago. That ship was kinda hard to hide.

Another thing that James thought of was his past. His grandparents had all come from Poland when they were younger to try for a new life in America. He doubted that they would have thought that wold include their grandson becoming friends with alien robots who lived in the city. But, fate had a funny way of bringing people together.

Something strange caught his eye and James looked up and saw a tree that looked like a dog. "Hey Paul, go stand by that tree. We just found the dog tree."

The look of relief that crossed Paul's face when he said that caused James to let out a laugh as he opened the camera app on his tablet and got it ready. Once Paul was standing by the tree, James snapped the picture and made sure that it was clear. He was relieved that the picture was good. Now, they had to just find the rest...

James furrowed his eyebrows and zoomed in on the picture as he saw something that wasn't setting right.

"What's wrong James?" Paul asked as he came back next to him.

But, James wasn't going to answer the question until he isolated the peculiar spot in the picture. Once he did, he showed it to Paul. "What do you see there?"

Paul leaned closer to the tablet and studied the zoomed in sector before he turned back to the tree and said, "That's metal."

The two of them then jogged over past the tree and, when the arrived in a clearing, James stared in shock. There, laying face-up in the clearing, was Dunce, and he didn't look good. "Paul, go get some signal and text the others. Tell them to find an Autobot and get them down here."

Paul didn't argue and ran closer to the edge of the woods to get some signal. While he was gone, James ran up to Dunce to see if the bot was awake. Unfortunately, James could tell immediately that Dunce was unconscious. What happened to his friend? From the dry, caked mud, leaves, twigs, and grass in-between Dunce's armor, James was sure that the bot had been caught out in the storm the other night. Why?

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

Jazz laughed as he posed with the humans. When the two boys had walked up to him and Prowl, Jazz had immediately recognized them from when he and Prowl had taken Dunce to the park. So, since they were friends, Jazz didn't hesitate in agreeing to pose for some pictures for their modified game of hide and go seek.

"Hey Nathan, you're up." Riley called to his friend from next to Prowl.

...Yeah, Jazz had convinced Prowl to take photos with them too, though he wasn't as excited about it as Jazz was. Jazz wished that Dunce could be there with him though. It would make all of this so much more fun. But, Dunce was still a prisoner of the Decepticons and so they would have to wait until Dunce was back for that gathering.

The white ninja watched as Nathan handed the small data pad to Riley and start to walk over to Prowl. But, a sound filling the air had the young human stopping and reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. "It's from Paul." Nathan stated. "Probably can't find the tree..."Worry filled Jazz when Nathan let the sentence he was saying go. What did Paul send in the text? It had to be something major because Nathan's eyes widened in shock.

Jazz was about to ask Nathan what was going on when said human suddenly looked up at him. "Jazz, can you track Paul's phone signal?"

Nodding, Jazz started to process using the signal from the message that Nathan had just received. "Yeah, but what's going on?"

"Paul and James found Dunce and, according to Paul, he doesn't look good." Nathan stated.

Shock filled Jazz's systems before he got on his comm. link. "Ratchet, follow my signal. Some humans just found Dunce and they say that he is going to need you."

"_I'm following your signal now."_ Ratchet immediately responded before hanging up.

Not wasting another moment, Jazz and Prowl transformed and Jazz said, "Stay here you two while Prowl and I find them."

The two humans nodded before Jazz sped out of there with more speed than he had used in a while. Dunce had somehow escaped the Decepticons and needed help. Thankfully, the humans who found Dunce weren't far away from their current location and Jazz knew that they would arrive in a few clicks.

The two of them drove in silence until they arrived in a small clearing and came upon the humans Paul and James next to Dunce's chassis.

"By Primus." Jazz heard Prowl whisper.

The first thing that came to Jazz's processor was, surprisingly to him, that there was no way that the 'Cons did this to him. From the area around and the fact that there was a storm the previous night, Jazz knew that most of the damage that he was seeing had come from Dunce trying to escape, most likely in the middle of the night.

Of course, that also caused him to worry. Dunce had been unconscious for an unknown amount of time and that meant that his systems could suffer from his exposure to the storm. Running a scan on Dunce, Jazz was relieved that, not only was the mech online, but besides a low temperature and being unconscious, his scans showed no other problems. Of course, he wasn't Ratchet. Once Ratchet got there, he would be able to take a more thorough scan of the black car mech.

When his comm link cackled to life, Jazz paused in his musings and listened. "_Jazz, this is Ratchet. Prime and I are about two clicks away from your position. Is Dunce in any immediate danger of offlining?"_

"No Ratchet. But, his intakes and seems are caked with dried mud and a variety of things. Also, his core temperature is a little lower than it should be. But, my scanners can't detect anything immediately spark threatening." Jazz responded.

Silence followed on Ratchet's side for a little before the medic said, "_Make sure he isn't moved yet. I will need to take in his situation when I arrive."_ He then cut the line.

Turning back to Dunce, Jazz let out a sigh. That nervous mech seemed to be in the middle of everything these solar cycles. Of course, one of those attentions was his own. Jazz wanted to find out the secrets that Dunce seemed to be hiding. How he got that dent on his back the other solar cycle one of them. Then, he had the attention of the Decepticons and, more importantly Megatron. Though, why they were interested in Dunce, Jazz had no idea. Maybe Dunce would tell them when he woke up. Finally, he had no attracted the attention of the Autobots here on Earth. While Dunce was gone, the others had changed in their routine and Ratchet, Arcee, and Optimus had shown the most worry...besides himself and Prowl of course.

Now, he was just hoping that Dunce would be alright.

**Ratchet's 3rd P.O.V.**

As Ratchet drove through the woods with Optimus behind him, trailer in tow, he couldn't help but be nervous about what condition Dunce was in. While the Decepticons had been relatively passive in the very beginning of the war, they had turned into ruthless, merciless, bots and Ratchet could only hope that Dunce's injuries were not serious from that time. While Jazz had reported that nothing seemed to be wrong from his scans, Ratchet would decide when he scanned Dunce with his own medical scanners to see if the Decepticons had done something to his systems of if Dunce had been really lucky.

When he finally arrived, Ratchet kept driving, though he heard Optimus transform, until he reached the unconscious Dunce. Once he did, he transformed and immediately started scan while, at the same time, he overlooked Dunce's physical state. Surprisingly, from what he could see around the mud and grass, Dunce was relatively uninjured from his time with the Decepticons, from what he could see. Once his scans were done, Ratchet was again surprised. Nothing serious was showing up on his scans. Like Jazz had said, all he really had was a lower temperature than he should have and he would have to clear the mud from the mech's intakes and armor crevices or risk Dunce overheating during the later hours of the solar cycle.

"Optimus, help me get Dunce into your trailer. We need him get back to base so I can get this mud off of him and check for internal injuries." Ratchet ordered as he stood at Dunce's pedes.

Once Optimus was at Dunce's shoulders, the two of them picked up Dunce and set him on a gurney that they had brought back with them from Cybertron when they were last up there. Once Dunce was safe in Optimus' trailer, they all transformed before Jazz said, "I'm going to take James and Paul back to their friends in the park and then I'll be back at the base."

They all then headed out. Ratchet knew that, as soon as they arrived at base, they would have to begin immediate work on Dunce so the mech could have some time to rest peacefully, and not just in an unconscious state. The poor young bot was probably going to be traumatized by his stay. Most bots would and Dunce would be worse because even he could see how nervous the young bot was. As a medic during the Great War, Ratchet had seen the worse injuries and he had seen how many bots handled being in the same situation. Some he had seen were like Dunce, nervous and having been captured by the Decepticons for information returned heavily affected by the experience. Many of those nervous bots had taken their own sparks shortly after because of the grilling the command would give them about the experience. Time needed to be taken while dealing with bots like Dunce.

When they arrived at the base, Ratchet wasted no time in transforming and was relieved to see that Arcee was running out to help them. That meant that they could get to work even faster.

"How serious?" She asked as Optimus let the door to his trailer open.

Shaking his helm, Ratchet said in a relieved voice, "Not as bad as it could have been. But, we have a little work to do."

The two of them then took the gurney and raised it before they started to roll it into the warehouse. From behind them, Ratchet heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up and assumed that it was Jazz, But, the voice that followed, as Arcee was pushing the gurney through the med bay doors, changed that opinion immediately.

"What is going on here?" Sentinel yelled.

Optimus, thankfully, answered the pompous Prime. "Dunce escaped the Decepticons during the storm last night and was just found on the outskirts of the city."

A flash of fear went through Sentinel's optics, one that made Ratchet extremely curious about what the Prime was thinking, before Sentinel said, "I need to hear from him about his captivity before anything happens."

"I don't think so, Dunce is currently in stasis lock and won't be waking up for a while." Ratchet informed the Prime.

Sentinel, however, didn't seem to like that. "Then go and wake him up now! I need to find out about the situation before he forgets or clams up."

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the Prime before saying, "I'm only going to say this once young bot, so listen up. Seeing as I am the only medic on this planet, I outrank you in this situation and I am _not_ going to wake him up just so you can grill him. It might cause him to snap. So, you just keep your vocals on mute until I give you clearance to speak with him and, from his injuries, that is going to be at least a solar cycle."

The Prime seemed to shock to speak or move so Ratchet walked through the med bay doors. Before Sentinel could snap out of his shock, Ratchet locked the door.

That seemed to snap Sentinel out of his shock. "You unlock this door right now or I am going to have you court marshaled!" A pause followed, "Do you hear me?"

"Blow it out of your exhaust port." Ratchet grumbled before approaching the med berth where Arcee was already at work cleaning the mud off of Dunce. "Good, you've cleared the area around his chest plates. I am going to have to look inside to make sure that the Decepticons didn't damage anything internally and just fix him on the surface." Arcee nodded, most likely in thanks, for the warning, before moving down to work on cleaning out Dunce's knee joints.

While she did that, Ratchet opened Dunce's freed chest plates and started to examine them. He growled when he noticed internal damage that looked serious.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" Arcee asked him.

"The Decepticons, they..." Ratchet started to curse but stopped himself as he took a closer look at the internal injuries. While some were new, they could not have been inflicted during Dunce's stay at the Decepticon base. The healing that had already began on the new ones told Ratchet that the most recent of these injuries was incurred on Earth but _before_ Dunce was captured. "By the Allspark. Dunce is injured, but there is no way that the Decepticons did this."

"But, that would mean..." Arcee started.

The medic nodded before saying, "Yes, that means that Dunce is getting attacked here, and on Cybertron, by beings that are not Decepticon. They may be Autobot, but there are so many Cybertronians out there, and quite a few here, that it is hard to say for certain that it was an Autobot." Though, Ratchet was now even more suspicious of Sentinel's fear of Dunce not seeing him first. Something was going on, and Ratchet as going to find out. But, he would have to work with Dunce slowly. Dunce seemed very hesitant when speaking about certain things and, after his experience with the Decepticons, Dunce was going to be even more hesitant.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz: Well Authoress, I guess you have done good.<strong>

**Authoress: Oh, more than you know.**

**Jazz: *confused* What do you mean?**

**Prowl: *walks in painted G1 colors* This is what she means.**

**Jazz: *falls to floor laughing aft off***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next chapter. Lookie! I did a double update for you all. Aren't I nice? Well, this chapter was very entertaining to do and I can't wait for the next one. Seems like Dunce is getting more bots wondering about his condition. Wonder when that is going to be revealed? Also, Ratchet told of Sentinel! *has a party* I loved that part. Sentinel is a pain in the aft and it was good to see him put in his place by Ratchet. Also, Dunce is back with the bots!...for now. Wonder how long it will last? Until next chapter (which will hopefully be out soon) please drop a review in. I like them a lot. They give me inspiration to write. =)<strong>


	8. Back Again

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: Hey, look what I found.<strong>

**Megatron: What?  
><strong>

**Authoress: *smiles* HIGH GRADE! *runs off***

**Megatron: Frag it! *chases after Authoress* *gets on comm link* Attention all units; Authoress has the high grade again. Repeat, she has high grade!**

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: Back Again<p>

I groaned as my systems came online. What had happened? My joints were sore in places that I didn't even know existed...and thanks to all the times that I had fixed myself, I knew most of them. As my processor finally caught up with me, though, I panicked. I remembered escaping from the Decepticons and making it outside in the rain. The first time I fell, I was really only unsteady and could continue onward. But, just as I saw some lights, I slipped and fell backwards before I hit my helm hard and all was darkness. Scrap the 'Cons had found me. I was so doomed.

Bolting up and onlining my optics, I felt confused to find myself in a surprisingly orange room. What was going on? Either the Decepticons had a very weird choice of color style for their med bay or,

"Easy there Dunce. You suffered some damage and you need to relax." Ratchet said, who I hadn't noticed until then was next to me.

Nodding, I slowly laid back down and calmed my intakes. Once they were calm, I glanced at Ratchet. "How long was I out?"

"You've been out about ever since we found you, which makes it at least four cycles now." Ratchet informed me before saying, "None of your damage was too serious but you are going to have to spend the rest of this solar cycle in here so I can make sure that nothing happens. Your temperature had been lower than it should have been when we brought you back and I just want to make sure you are really okay before letting you out."

Slowly, I nodded and said, "You're the doc." But, I felt worry. I really didn't want to have to answer to Sentinel yet but, if he came in here, then I wouldn't have anywhere to go to avoid him. And, unfortunately, I felt a large beat-down in my future. If Sentinel had just hit me for avoiding Megatron in battle, then what would he do when he saw that I wasn't injured from my time with them and I hadn't fought back.

Ratchet must have seen something that I did because he said, "The only ones allowed in here until I release you are Arcee and myself."

Relief flooded through me and I felt myself relax before saying, "Thanks Ratchet."

He nodded before saying, "I will be leaving you now. If you feel the need to have some company or talk, just call on the comm link."

I nodded and watched as Ratchet left the room. Once he was gone, I leaned my helm back and thought. Before I could stop them, my thoughts went to my stay with the Decepticons. Why had they treated me so nice? It didn't make sense. The Autobots had always told me that the Decepticons were the evil ones and that they were the protectors. But, the funny thing was, I felt like it was the exact _opposite_ right now. I had felt more safe in the Decepticon holding cell than I did right now. It wasn't right. Something had to be wrong with me. I wasn't supposed to think like this. Being an Autobot was what I was raised to be. I had to have something wrong with me.

Or did I? All of the talks that I had with Random had me thinking. The Autobots didn't really have any strange bots with them, like Blitzwing. Now that I thought about it, the Decepticons also seemed more...upbeat than the Autobots. Perceptor even took out his emotional pathways for goodness sake. What sort of beings would give up their emotions for a blasted war?

Shaking my helm, I leaned back before letting out a sigh. These thoughts were so confusing. The Autobots might have some not so nice bots, but the Decepticons weren't perfect either. Actually, the 'Cons were worse. All of the stories that I had heard from the Autobots about the Decepticons filled my helm and I let out a groan. Why was I so conflicted about this? It wasn't fair. Right then, all I wanted to do was relax. When I had escaped from the Decepticons, I had hoped that being back with the Autobots would make me automatically go back to the way I was before, without all of these troubling thoughts pounding in my helm. But, being here was just giving me more time to think about all of the things that the Decepticons said and did.

The door to the med bay opening had me looking up and, for a nano-click, I thought that it was Sentinel and so I tensed up. But, I relaxed when I saw Arcee with a cube of energon in her servos.

"Here is a cube of energon for you Dunce." Arcee stated as she handed me the cube.

Nodding in thanks, I took the cube before saying, "Thank you." I then glanced around before I asked a question. "Arcee, what do you think about Optimus' team?"

Arcee stopped at my question and looked at me before saying, "They are some of the best Autobots that I know. They may not all be strong or fast, but they have courage and honor and, above all else, loyalty to those they care about." She then raised an optic ridge at me. "Why do you ask?"

Shaking my helm, I let off a smile and said, "No special reason. Just wondered what they were like, since I haven't interacted with them too much. Thank you." Nodding, Arcee turned before she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

My reason for asking Arcee about the Autobots here on Earth was because I was hoping that she wouldn't have much to say. But, of course, she did...and that made my thoughts harder. Both sides seemed to have both good and not so good bots and I just didn't know what to believe at the moment. Everything that I knew was being challenged and being at the Autobot base was not helping.

But, where else could I go to actually think? I didn't know anywhere on Earth and I just wanted to be somewhere that I felt safe, where I felt secure. But, as I tried to think, no location seemed to come up. Each one that I thought of had the possibility of Sentinel coming by and interrupting me and I could not have that. Plus, I doubted that Ratchet would let me stay in the med bay for however long it took me to think.

"I have to go back." I whispered to myself in sudden realization, sitting up and staring at the med bay door as I did. It had hit me just then that the only place that I had felt safe and secure was at the _Decepticon_ base. Why; I had no idea. But, while I had been there, I had felt more at home than I ever had on Cybertron...besides before I went to boot camp. So, pretty much, it was the most that I had felt at home since officially joining the Autobots. Did that mean something?

Shaking my helm, I sat up and swung my pedes over the side of the berth before activating my comm link. "Hey Ratchet,"

"_Yes Dunce?"_ Ratchet responded almost immediately.

Sighing, I said, "I need to get out of here and get some fresh air. Could I go out?"

Silence followed my request for a click before Ratchet said, "_You will take another bot with you. I don't want something to go wrong."_

I nodded to myself and knew exactly what bot I would take with. "Hey Ratchet, can you see if Jazz is around?"

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

Megatron sighed as he paced in the throne room. He was waiting for the other Decepticons to arrive so they could discuss their plans on retrieving Dunce. The leader was sure that the Autobots would be on high alert around Dunce for awhile and that getting Dunce would be hard at this time, but he didn't have a choice. While he needed Dunce to think about what they told him, Megatron also knew that Dunce might become shut away if he thought for too long, which would make it virtually impossible to bring Dunce back. So, they had to get him.

"Statement: Megatron stressed."

And again, he had forgotten about Soundwave. The now faceplate-less mech and his now five symbiots had arrived at the base the same day that they had discovered Dunce's disappearance. In the solar cycles since, Megatron had learned a lot about the new group.

The twins were interesting. The two human sized bots had brought a lot of...pranks, to their team. Rumble,a small red and black bot, and Frenzy, his blue twin, had at least pulled off six pranks in the few cycles they had been there. Then, there was Ravage, a black feline symbiot who was an excellent spy. Next, there were the two flying symbiots; the bird Laserbeak and the bat Ratbat. Megatron had learned rather quickly that they were excellent at being unseen even when they were in the same room as you. Of course, he was starting to learn how to see them, but that was still a work in progress.

Finally, there was there boss. Soundwave had changed much from the last time Megatron had seen him. The mech had upgraded himself from a large land based vehicle mode to that of a slim and accurate aerial mode. But, his physical appearance hadn't been the only thing to change. The mech's processor power seemed to have increased exponentially and Soundwave had said that he was very efficient at hacking. The Decepticon leader still wanted to test just how good Soundwave was at this new skill. Finally, the mech's fighting skills was now on par and, maybe, even greater than his own. His defeat at Autobot servos had caused him to train harder than ever before and now Megatron wasn't sure that there were too many that could challenge the mech fairly.

Back to what Soundwave just said though. "Somewhat Soundwave. I'm just not sure if this plan will succeed like I hope it will. We could end up scaring Dunce to the point where he freezes up and won't talk anymore. I just don't want to fail."

Silence drifted between the two mechs for a while before Soundwave finally responded. "Question: Do you believe plan will work?"

Megatron was taken aback by his statement but nodded before saying, "Of course I do."

"Statement: Then do not doubt."

While Soundwave was a mech of little words, Megatron realized that the mech didn't need many words to get his point across. Soundwave was right. If the leader of the Decepticons believed that his plan was going to work, then he shouldn't be wasting time by doubting it. "Soundwave, call the others to the throne room." Soundwave nodded slowly before sending out the call.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

Jazz had been shocked when Dunce had asked him to go on a walk with him. Well, that was until Ratchet said that Dunce had to take a bot with him, under medical orders. The white ninja had figured that Dunce would want to have some alone time to think and that he now wanted to go outside to see if fresh air would help. Well, Jazz vowed that he would try and let Dunce have time to think. But, while he would try, the cyber-ninja's own questions about Dunce were rising in his helm. After his talk with Plena Teo, Jazz was more curious about Dunce. The mech had only fought once, and he hadn't even kept up the fight once the party that he was protecting escaped.

Dunce just made no sense to Jazz. He was one of the taller Autobots, and the tallest on this planet, and yet he let everybot just walk all over him. The mech didn't react to anything mean done to him. It was inspiring and, yet, it made Jazz feel sorry for Dunce. The mech just wouldn't fight.

Walking into the warehouse, Jazz was relieved to see that only Ratchet and Arcee were in there. He wasn't sure how well Dunce would react to seeing Sentinel so soon after his escape from the Decepticons. "Hey doc, where's Dunce?"

Ratchet jabbed a thumb to med bay before saying, "Still in med bay. He didn't want to come out until you got here." Said medic then seemed to get on his comm link because he said, "Dunce, Jazz is here for your walk."

It was almost immediately afterwords that the doors to med bay opened and Dunce walked out. While the doc had done a great job in fixing Dunce up, there was nothing that Ratchet could do to fix Dunce's nervousness as he stepped out. If jazz had to guess, he would say that Dunce was nervous that Sentinel might come in at any click. Actually...the Prime could so Jazz walked up to Dunce and said, "So, you ready to go for a walk?"

Dunce nodded toward him and let off a small smile before saying, "Sure Jazz. Let's get going."

Thanks to all of his training, Jazz could see that, while Dunce was with him in the bot, the mech was not with him in the processor. But, this walk was for Dunce to think...most likely. The mech probably needed to have some fresh air circulating through his systems because he probably didn't get much with the Decepticons or when he had escaped during that storm.

So, the two of them set off. Since he was assuming that Dunce wanted to think, Jazz started to go through his processor of places where the mech could relax. There were quite a few around and Jazz knew it would take some time for him to pick out the perfect place.

"Jazz,"

Jazz had not been expecting Dunce to start the conversation so it took him a few nano-clicks to respond. "Yeah Dunce?"

Dunce seemed to be a bit nervous before he asked, "How can thing in life be so simple until they are challenged?"

For once, the cyber ninja had no idea what Dunce was getting at. But, he answered the question for his friend anyways. "Well, they are only simple because they haven't been challenged. But, once things, ideas, are challenged, you gain a better understanding of them and can learn more from the experience."

If Jazz was hoping that Dunce would gain an enlightened look from his response, then he would have been disappointed. Instead, the focused look on Dunce's faceplates deepened as the young mech nodded and said, "Thanks Jazz."

The silence then returned to their walk and Jazz took the opportunity to think about Dunce's question more. What did he mean? What sort of thoughts were being challenged so much that Dunce would ask him about it? Something had happened while Dunce was at the Decepticon base that was now causing Dunce this thinking, that much Jazz could tell. But, for the spark in him, he had no idea what it was.

But, what he did figure out was where they could sit and relax. "Hey Dunce, there's this awesome stream that has a waterfall at the end that we can go sit by just a little walk that way. Want to go?"

Dunce seemed startled by Jazz saying that and he stared in thought for a click before nodding and smiling. "That sounds great Jazz. Let's get going."

Nodding, Jazz led the way. But, as he did, his own thoughts returned. But, instead of being focused directly on Dunce, they were focused on Dunce's creators. Plena Teo had seemed to be hesitant about talk about the two when they had talked. Maybe it was because they were on a comm channel and the bot didn't want eavesdroppers. Maybe it was because there was something about Dunce's creators that Plena Teo wasn't wanting most of the Autobot faction to know about. But, if that was the case, what could that possibly be? They had seemed like ordinary bots from the picture he had seen and neutrals were generally nice bots.

Jazz's thoughts left his helm as they arrived at the stream, the crest of the waterfall in optic sight and not that far ahead. Sitting down by the edge of the stream, Jazz motioned to the area next to him before saying, "Take a seat Dunce."

The nervous mech nodded before sitting down next to him. Well, almost sitting down. The mech made it about half way before he tensed.

"What's wrong Dunce?" Jazz asked his friend as Dunce started to slowly stand up. Of course, Jazz stood up with him.

Dunce made a silencing motion with his servo before saying, "Listen."

Jazz did and, after a moment of focusing, he glanced up just as a transformation sequence could be heard. It didn't take long for Megatron and a strange, faceless mech, to land in front of them. "Hello Autobots."

The white cyber ninja wasted no time in attacking Megatron. But, before he could reach the leader, the strange faceless mech stepped in his way and Jazz had no choice but to face him.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

This couldn't be happening. Fate had to hate me. While I knew I needed to go back to the 'Cons to think about all of this, I didn't think it would happen this soon, and like this. As I dodged Megatron's blows, I took a quick glance at Jazz with the faceless 'Con and wondered who he was.

Of course, I didn't have much time to think as I dodged a blow that almost hit me.

"You seem to be recovering nicely from your walk in the rain." Megatron commented as we continued our little dance, him striking and me dodging.

I felt nervous to answer, but I did. "Why are you here? I escaped and you could have recaptured me if you would have gone out. Why now?"

A amused look played onto Megatron's faceplates that made me curious as he said, "The same reason as last time Dunce. I told you that you interest me. You are different from any Autobot that I have faced." I then dodged a strike from him before he said, "Why I waited? Well, I figured you would need time away from the Decepticons to think about everything that we have told you."

I furrowed my optic ridges as we continued. If he had let me stay here to think and now he was back, that could only mean one thing. "You're not here for just a fight, are you?" Of course, as I asked this, I made my way closer to where Jazz had last been. While I needed to go back to the Decepticons, this was just a little too soon for my taste. I had barely just woke up at the Autobot base and now they were trying to bring me back already. I wasn't sure if I could.

Megatron looked at me with a confirming look nodding and saying, "You are right. I wish for you to return to the Decepticon base. It can be under your own power or it will be like last time."

When he said that, I knew that this fight was most likely going to lead to either Jazz or I being captured and, while I really didn't want to go back yet, I was _not _going to allow one of my few friends to take the fall for me because I knew that Megatron was after me.

Right before I could say anything, I heard a yelp from my right and saw that Jazz was nowhere to be seen and the faceless mech was at the edge of the cliff by the waterfall. "Jazz!" I yelled before sprinting over.

When I got to the edge, the faceless mech did not move as I knelt and saw Jazz hanging onto a rock that jutted out of the waterfall. While Jazz was a good cyber-ninja, Dunce was sure that the mech would not be able to get out of that without help.

"Dunce," I turned to Megatron as he said that. I jumped as I saw he was in arms reach from me. When did he get so close? "I have a proposition for you. If you come with me peaceful, and swear to never try to escape or leave if a rescue attempt is made, then I will have Soundwave save your friend down there." He then reached a servo out to me.

There it was, the ultimatum. But, since I had already decided before Jazz fell down the waterfall, my processor was made up. "Dunce don't do it!" I heard Jazz yell.

But, I was not going to listen. Glancing up at Megatron, still kneeling on the ground and my chassis facing the edge, I nodded and said, "Deal." Then, taking Megatron's servo with my right, I stood up, putting my left blade away. I placed my arms at my side, and had to hold back a shiver as I felt Megatron's arms wrap around me from behind.

As soon as he did, Megatron pushed off of the ground and, for the first few nano-clicks, I offlined my optics from the rush. But, once we stopped accelerating, I glanced down and was relieved that Megatron had kept his word as Soundwave was now setting Jazz on the firm ground. Good, at least Megatron kept his part of the deal. Letting out a sigh, though, I realized that, once again, I was back with those that I should consider an enemy. The thing was though;

I didn't mind.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

Dunce had stayed silent during the entire flight back and that worried Megatron. Had he made the wrong decision in taking Dunce so soon? Everything seemed to have gone even better than he had hoped with his plan. The cyber-ninja Jazz had once again been with Dunce so it would give him alone time with Dunce once again.

But, before he could take Dunce, fate had given him a treat. Jazz had been thrown into the rive and could not stop from falling over the waterfall. Thankfully, the mech had grabbed a stone that jutted out but Megatron knew that, even as a cyber-ninja, the mech's grip would not hold. So, he had given Dunce a choice and, like he figured, Dunce had agreed to his terms and came with him to save Dunce.

Right now, Megatron was walking Dunce to his new room. Since Megatron was sure that the mech would not break his promise, Megatron figured that he could give the mech an actual sleeping quarter instead of the holding cell. When the arrived, Megatron smiled slightly at the surprised look on Dunce's faceplate. "I'm not staying in the holding cell?" Dunce asked him with surprise.

Shaking his helm, Megatron said, "There is no need. I trust your word. Don't make me regret this Dunce. I want to show you that the Decepticons are not as evil as the Autobots wish for you to think. There is always more to a story than the words of one side. Each side will tell you their version, and it is up to you to sort out what they say." He then opened the door. "You will have free reign of the base while you are here and if you have a question, you merely need to ask one of us and we will assist you."

Dunce just stood there for a nano-click, which made Megatron curious as to what was going through the young mech's processor, before the Autobot turned to him. "Megatron, I need time alone. Could you just leave me to think for a while?"

Nodding, Megatron said, "Of course. Please, relax."

The leader then watched as Dunce walked inside before closing the door. But, instead of leaving, Megatron stood their for a click as his thoughts came to him. Dunce seemed more accepting than the leader thought he would, even under the normal circumstances. Their last holding of Dunce must have struck a note with the mech. During their fight, Megatron had seen the look of deep thought in Dunce's faceplates. Maybe that was why he was out in the first place. Megatron had been surprised to see that Dunce was already out and walking. He had been sure that the Autobots would have kept him under lock and key. Maybe he was thinking about what they had said?

"Megatron,"

Megatron turned at the voice of his second in command and walked up to Starscream before saying, "Yes?"

Starscream motioned to Dunce's room before asking, "How is he doing?"

"Much better than I thought. I think that we must have struck a chord with him during the last time he was here because he seemed much less nervous around me than before. Of course, it is still there but he seems like he is accepting his new stay here. However, we will see what tomorrow brings." Megatron answered.

A smirk played on the second in command's faceplate before saying, "So, are you going to race Blitzwing to see him?"

Shrugging, Megatron smirked. "It won't be a race if I win." He then walked with Starscream toward the throne room. Things might be looking up and, maybe, the gamble that he had taken with this was going to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: *sings* Drink up me hearties yo ho! *takes swig of high grade*<strong>

**Frenzy: Hey, aren't we going to take that away from her?**

**Lockdown: Nope. **

**Rumble: Why?**

**Megatron: She gets violent when it is taken away. It is better to just let her finish it when she is this far gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is another chapter everyone! I hope you all liked it. Guess Dunce's freedom wasn't as long as we thought it was going to be? Also, seems like Dunce is very confused about everything that is happening and the poor mech just wants answers. Maybe I'll give them to him...in time. <strong>

**TO ALL WHO READ ANY OF MY STORIES: I will be on vacation this coming week and so updates will be scarce, if at all. But, I will be typing. I will be back around next Friday night and I will hopefully have a few updates for you all. Until then though, please drop a review for me. Even to say hi! =)**


	9. Spark

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: Oh, my fraggin helm. *holds head*<strong>

**Frenzy: *whispers to Lockdown* She just used Cybertronian words. Is she alright?**

**Lockdown: *sighs* Hangover. She will be a little crabby until it goes away. I just feel sorry for any fool who disturbs her.**

**Starscream: *runs in* *yells* Frag it I can't find it!**

**Lockdown and Frenzy: *look scared***

**Authoress: *turns and gives Starscream a glare that would scare Unicron* Starscream!**

**Starscream: *gulps* Oh slag. *runs out***

**Authoress: *takes out blaster and chases him with murder in her eyes***

* * *

><p>Ch. 9: Spark<p>

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

As I sat on the berth, I sighed. I was now back with the Decepticons, with no hope of leaving any time in the near future, and I still didn't find that thought disturbing. Something had to be wrong with me. But, I was not going to let that thought take up what time I had. One of the reasons that I had agreed to come with Megatron, besides for the important saving Jazz bit, was that I needed to find out the truth, and not just what I had grown up with for my entire creation that I could remember. The only way to do that, however, was to take that first step outside my door and find out how the other half truly lived. Unfortunately, I had no idea how long I would be able to hold out before my nervousness forced me to return to the safety of my room. Ever since I had met Sentinel, my nervousness had been especially sensitive to those in power, like Megatron and Starscream.

A knock at my door caused me to jump in a click of fright before I settled down and asked, "Who is it?"

I couldn't hold back the shiver that followed the voice. "It is Megatron." Megatron stated through the door. I had no idea why I still shivered around him. If he was going to hurt me, he would have done so during my first stay here. But, unfortunately, old habits were very hard to break.

"I'm coming." I answered before standing up and walking toward the door. Once I opened it, I was startled by how close he was. "G...good morning Megatron." I greeted him with a stutter of surprise in my voice.

He raised an optic ridge, seemingly in confusion, before he said, "I was just wondering if you would like to join me for my morning energon?"

Suspicion immediately entered my processor when Megatron asked me that. On the outside, it seemed like an innocent enough request and if I was back with the Autobots and Jazz had asked me, or even if Random had asked me, I probably would have accepted with little hesitation. But, since this was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, I was a little more suspicious. But, then my recent thoughts about finding out answers rang through my helm and I knew that the only way that I was going to find answers was to take some chances, no matter how risky they might be. So, holding back my fear at drinking with the enemy, I nodded and said, "Sure."

His smile at my response was genuine and that only confused me more. Why was he so happy that I was drinking with him? Hopefully, I wouldn't do anything wrong to provoke him. That would be disastrous for me. So far, I had not received any beatings from the Decepticons and it was starting to make me calm. It was so different from my every day experiences with Sentinel. Instead of being yelled at and beaten, I was treated like I was actually wanted and that I was actually worth something here. But, I wasn't going to get my hopes up yet. This could all be some elaborate scheme to make sure that I relaxed around them before they started asking me questions that I did not know the answers to.

"You seem awfully quiet Dunce. Is there something you would like to talk about?" Megatron asked me as we turned a corner.

What was I supposed to say to that? 'Yes I am wondering what your real plan is with me and why you are keeping me around?'. No, I couldn't say that. So, I simply said, "Things."

I was really hoping that he would just let the conversation he was trying to start up die when I said that but, instead, he said, "What sort of things?"

That reminded me of what Plena Teo used to say to me as a youngling when I would come home in a quieter than normal mood. Of course, now that I thought this, I had a truthful response that I could give Megatron so I wouldn't seem rude. I couldn't afford to offend him just as I am starting to question everything I have ever known. That would throw my thoughts into a whole knew perspective. "Just my family on Cybertron."

His optic ridges raised in surprise at that before he asked, "What is your family like?"

Shaking my helm, I said, "It's really only my caretaker. My creators offlined when I was halfway through my sparkling years. They were in a cave-in and they never found their chassis. My caretaker is a nice mech though. He always made sure that I was alright, though he did seem to worry quite a lot." I let out a small chuckle at that. Plena Teo was like...oh, how did the Earth phrase go?...Oh right. He was like a mother hen.

"He must have been quite some guardian to make you laugh like that." Megatron stated with a smile as we arrived at the energon dispenser and started to fill two cubes with energon.

Letting a soft smile spread across my face I said, "That he was." But, I fell silent as I said that. I had already told Megatron too much about Plena Teo, even though I didn't tell the Decepticon leader his name, and I did not want Plena Teo put in any danger because of me.

When Megatron handed me my cube, I looked in it for a moment, afraid that something had been placed inside. What if it was some truth serum? I hadn't watched Megatron pour it like I normally watched when strange bots got me my energon. What if he had tampered with it? Before I could ask, he let out a sigh before saying, "This is just energon, no more, and no less. I swear on Primus himself that it is."

That made me feel a lot better. No bot was evil enough to swear on Primus and not mean it. So, with that promise on the field, I carefully took the cube from Megatron, being careful not to spill any on him, before I took a hesitant drink. That hesitant drink, though, turned into a regular drink when I tasted just how good this was. This must be premium mid-grade to taste this good. But, how did Megatron get a hold of this quality of energon and why was it in the regular energon dispenser? I had only seen this kind of quality in Sentinel's personal stores when the Prime ordered me to bring him some. Unfortunately, I had spilled a couple of drops and, once Sentinel had set the cube to the side, the Prime had proceeded to teach me a lesson.

With that memory fresh in my helm, I hesitantly lifted the drink up to my lips, careful not to let a single drop spill on the ground. With how Sentinel reacted to the few drops I had spilled in the past, I didn't want to imagine how the leader of the Decepticons would react. "Thank you." I whispered after I took another drink. This was a strange gift that I was not going to waste. I had always wondered what this quality of energon tasted like and now I was finally getting that wish fulfilled.

"You are most welcome Dunce." Megatron responded to my humble thanks.

Something was different this time around with the Decepticons. Maybe it was the fact that I wasn't going to be leaving that allowed me to relax slightly. The only worry that was currently in my helm was what Megatron's end game was. He had to have a reason to have me here. I didn't know much and I had a feeling that he might know that too. So, what value could I have?

"Make a hole!" I heard Random yell from behind me.

I turned to look over my left shoulder but, when I started to, I felt something run into my shoulder and then everything slowed down for me. My chassis was forced forward and I bumped into the Decepticon leader, causing him to stumble back. Also, the cube of high value mid grade flew out of my servos and, in even slower time, drenched the Decepticon leader that I was now leaning against. I was petrified with fear. What had I done?

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

Megatron had been surprised when Blitzwing had come running down the hallway behind Dunce. Well, that was until he saw the now sky blue Starscream chasing Blitzwing. When Blitzwing had yelled to make a hole, Megatron had seen no need for himself to move. He was well out of the way of the running triple changer. But, he had not seen that Dunce was not so out of the way as he had thought the young mech was and, when Blitzwing ran by, the triple changer had knocked into Dunce, causing their young guest to jerk his right side forward and accidentally spill the mid-grade on him. Of course, the Decepticon leader had also spilled his own on their guests helm.

Now, though, Dunce was staring at him with the most fearful optics, like he would be angry at Dunce for something he couldn't control.

"I...I...I didn't mean..." Dunce started to stutter with fear. It was like he didn't even notice the energon covering himself, just the stuff that was currently coating his chest plates.

No! Dunce was just starting to open up to him and now the car mech was acting...no, the car mech _was_ afraid of him. Megatron knew that he had to make sure that Dunce knew he wasn't in trouble. So, he smiled a comforting smile before saying, "It is alright Dunce. Nothing a little trip to the wash racks won't fix for the both of us, seeing as I have also spilled mine on you as well." He then chuckled and said, "I guess we should have seen that coming, given how sparkling like Random can act."

Motioning forward, Megatron waited for Dunce to walk next to him before he led the young mech to the wash racks. The mech seemed too shocked to respond with his vocals and just walked next to him in silence. As the two of them walked to the wash racks, Megatron allowed his thoughts to go to Dunce's expression. It had been true fear but, at the same time, it was like it was a fear that the young mech had felt before. If the young mech had never been off of Cybertron before, what could have happened to the mech to cause him to show that much fear over some spilled energon?

When the two of them arrived at the wash racks Megatron watched Dunce's reaction as he opened the door. Dunce looked quite surprised, and maybe a little embarrassed for some reason. He hoped that Dunce would share with him some of his thoughts.

"It's...it's a group wash racks." Dunce stated in a tone that Megatron couldn't identify.

So, instead of asking what the young mech meant, Megatron said, "Back before we lost our control of Cybertron, we used to have personal wash racks. But, given our limited resources here on Earth, we were only able to use one of these rooms for the wash racks, and we did not have ample time to build in walls."

The young Autobot stared ahead for a few moments before hesitantly saying, "A...alright. Thank you." Then, hesitantly, Dunce walked up to one of the shower heads and turned on the water.

Megatron just stared at the Autobot as he did so. That mech was nervous. Maybe this was moving things too quickly? Dunce must not like being alone with him, not that the warlord blamed the young mech. Given the rumors he had heard about himself from the Autobot side, he would be scared of him too. But, they had no choice. They were both covered in the energon and they had to rinse themselves off completely before the energon dried up. Then, the dried energon would become painful when they peeled it off. Better to get it off now why they had the chance.

So he walked up to the shower head next to Dunce and turned on the water. A sigh of relaxation immediately came out of the warlord's vocals as the warm water washed away the mid-grade off of his chest plates. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember the last time that he had actually had to use the wash racks. It was quite refreshing.

Once he was finished, for doing his chest plates had been easy, Megatron turned off his water and was about to find a towel when he heard a grunt of frustration coming from Dunce. Turning to the Autobot, Megatron saw that the mech was having problems reaching a spot of energon on his back plates. Dunce was probably not asking for help because he was still intimidated by his rank as leader and his spot as the Decepticon leader at that. So, Megatron knew that he had to take the initiative.

"Dunce," The young mech jumped when Megatron called to him and turned as Megatron said, "do you need assistance in reaching that spot on your back? Dried energon can be quite irritating if not washed off, even a little bit can cause quite a bit of discomfort."

The optics on Dunce widened and Megatron wondered if he was moving too quickly for the young mech. He knew that Dunce's nervousness was higher than any bots that he had ever met...and that said a lot. But, he did not want the young mech to suffer from the dried energon and was willing to take the risk.

After a few emotions passed across Dunce's faceplate, he hesitantly nodded and said, "Y...yes. Thank you."

Megatron nodded in response and nodded lowly before he carefully approached Dunce, trying to not scare the bot. This was a major trust test and Megatron knew that he had to pass it, no matter what happened. This would allow him to create a bond to Dunce that would connect him with the young mech and it would allow him to show the questioning Autobot that the Decepticons had changed since his brief power madness.

Picking up the rag and warming it, Megatron addressed Dunce. "Now Dunce, I am going to put the cloth on your back now. Alright?"

The mech nodded slowly at that and Megatron could see that he was tense. But, he knew that they had to do this and waiting was just allowing the tension to build. So, he carefully placed the cloth on Dunce's back and started to wash the energon off. When the cloth had first touched Dunce's back plates, Megatron had felt Dunce flinch at the contact. But, now, as he carefully washed the young mech, the leader of the Decepticons could tell that Dunce was starting to relax and the Autobot seemed to actually be enjoying the massage effect that the wash was giving him.

While Megatron wanted time to stop there and this small time of full trust to be around forever, he knew that he had to give Dunce some space to think about everything. So, he brought the cloth away from Dunce before saying, "There, that looks better now."

When Dunce turned back around, Megatron could see a look that was mixed with embarrassment and gratitude on his faceplate before the Autobot answered. "Th...thank you for helping me."

Megatron nodded. "You are most welcome Dunce." The two of them then stood there in silence for a moment and Megatron realized that Dunce might be feeling uncomfortable around him again so he said, "Why don't you find Blitzwing and see if you can help him hide from Starscream? Random is always getting into some sort of trouble or another."

Dunce looked so happy for the excuse to leave that he smiled a big smile, which shocked Megatron like no other, and nodded before he ran out of the wash racks to go and find Random.

**Starscream's 3rd P.O.V.**

Starscream smirked as Dunce ran by him to go and find Random. The bot was in such a hurry that he didn't even realize that the second in command of the Decepticons had been standing by the side of the door. But, that was no matter. What did matter was the progress that Megatron was making with Dunce. It was incredible and Starscream had not expected Dunce to open up to Megatron so quickly. But, of course, they had help from himself and Random, who Starscream made a quick mental note to go and get revenge on later.

Deciding to make himself known to Megatron, Starscream walked inside of the wash racks before asking, "So, how did it go?"

Megatron walked over to him before saying, "Much better than I thought it would. Dunce actually let me help him get some energon off of his back. With how skittish he is, I thought that he would not let me anywhere near him, let alone help him."

The seeker then watched as a concerned look appeared on Megatron's face and he knew that something was deeply troubling Megatron, and, since the two of them were just talking about Dunce, Starscream would bet his bottom credit that it had something to do with what happened with Dunce. But, there would only be one way to know for certain if that were true. "Megatron, did something that happened with Dunce trouble you?"

Silence filled the air for a few more nanoclicks before Megatron nodded and said, "Earlier, back when Blitzwing knocked into Dunce causing the mech to spill his energon on me, something happened. When the energon hit me, he didn't even notice that I had accidentally spilled mine on him. Instead, he seemed frozen to the spot and his optics were flooding with a look of terror. That look scared me. It was like Dunce thought I would be mad at him for something that he couldn't control."

"You mean scared like you would yell at him?" Starscream asked, confused about what Megatron was talking about. Dunce seemed more open now, not more scared.

But, Megatron shook his helm. "No, not like I would yell at him, but that I would harm him physically because of it. Since we have not shown him any violence or anger, it can only mean,"

Now the pieces were coming together for Starscream. "that something like this happened when he was with the Autobots. The incident, however long ago that was, was so frightening and painful to Dunce that his instinct took over and he was terrified about what you would do since his 'fellow Autobots' hurt him, he must have been afraid that you would do much worse." This explained so much about Dunce that Starscream felt like he almost understood the nervous mech who was taller than most Autobots that he had met. If, from a young age, he had been yelled at for the smallest of things or picked on for the smallest of things, that would explain why the mech was so fearful.

But, that would still leave one part of Dunce to be solved: Why didn't he argue against things that were unfair and why didn't he like to fight? The mech was certainly big enough to do so and yet, he acted so timid. It was confusing to the second in command.

Thinking about Dunce so much made Starscream want to go and check up on him. But, since Megatron was working so hard to help Dunce see the truth in the war, he wanted to see what Megatron would think about that. "Megatron, what do you think about checking up on Dunce right now?"

His leader looked at him with a thoughtful look and, for a moment, Starscream thought that Megatron would agree with him. But, after a click, Megatron shook his helm and said, "No, we have pressed our luck with Dunce enough for one solar cycle. Let's give him some time to think about everything that has happened. I have found that he is quite the thinker."

While Starscream wanted to argue with Megatron, he knew that what Megatron said made sense. It would be better to let Dunce relax a bit with Random before trying to do anything with him again. "That makes sense. So, what shall we do now?"

Megatron motioned for the seeker to follow him and, for a few clicks, the two walked in silence toward the throne room. Once inside, Megatron walked up to a monitor and said, "I believe we should look at the information that Soundwave has found for us from the Autobot central hub."

Starscream nodded and started to type away at the monitor. The new mech, Soundwave, had a knack for hacking and Starscream wondered what sort of information the silent, calm mech had found now.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

"See jou tomorrow Dunce!" Random called as he walked down the hall.

Smiling, I said, "See you tomorrow Random!"

Once he was down the hall, I closed the door and let out a sigh that I had built up ever since the energon incident and slid so I was sitting on the ground against the door. When Blitzwing had knocked into me and I had spilled that premium mid grade on Megatron, I had been frozen in fear. I had spilled expensive energon on the leader of the Decepticons. I had stood there, because I had learned that trying to wipe it up or run away had serious consequences, and waited for my punishment, which I was sure would be worse than anything that Sentinel had done to me. But, to my utter shock, he had made the situation light and had then led me to their wash racks.

I had been so stunned by how lightly he had taken the situation that it had taken me until we had entered the wash racks to see that it was a group washrack and that there weren't personal ones. While Megatron's explanation as to why that was made sense, I had been nervous. Due to the dents and dings, and dried energon, that followed my beatings from Sentinel, I had only washed in a group wash rack a limited number of times in my life, most when I was younger and living with Plena Teo and one with Jazz after a long trip to Praxus to meet up with Sentinel. But, all of those times would be nothing compared to sharing the wash racks with Megatron. But, I had pushed past the nervousness I felt around the leader and started to wash up. He hadn't punished me for spilling the energon, like Sentinel did constantly, so I could live with washing around him.

But, that was when I got to that one spot on my back that I could never reach, even when fixing dents. Of course, it was easier to explain a small dent on the back than the multitude of dents and cuts I would fix from my sessions with Sentinel. But, now, that spot was causing me trouble since I could feel the energon on it. If I didn't get it washed up soon, it would harden and become very painful. I had to get it off and, in my efforts, I had let out a grunt of frustration.

And it was that frustrated grunt that had attracted Megatron's attention to me, and, to my even greater shock, Megatron had offered to help me get it off. My thoughts had immediately had to things run through them, fear and nervousness. I had heard the stories about Megatron and my first reaction was to refuse.

But, then my thinking processor caught up with me and I then went over how the Decepticons had treated me so far. They had been patient with me and had been so friendly with me. Lockdown had answered my questions about what it was like to be a bounty hunter before and an information interceptor now, for I had never met any bot who had held either position before, Lugnut had let me watch him train a little, Blitzwing had been awesome to play and hang out with, Starscream was funny when he wanted to be and he wasn't as stuck up as his voice made me think sometimes, Soundwave was still kinda creepy but he would let me watch him hack.

Of course, then there were Soundwave's symbiots. They had allowed me to help set up a prank earlier, though I had no idea who they were using it against. Rumble and Frenzy had then asked if I wanted to help them in the future and I had told them to wait and see how this prank turned out, though if I took their confident looks in and the way that they had set up the trap so masterfully, with Ratbat, Laserbeak, and Ravage keeping watch for anybot coming, I would be helping them again as long as I didn't get in trouble.

Then, to my still utter shock, Megatron seemed to be trying so hard to be nice to me. He was kind and calm and patient with me though I seemed to mess up quite a lot around here. He was completely different than the Autobots had ever said he was. While he may have had a power mad moment during the war, it must have ended some time after Optimus and his team brought Megatron, in cuffs, to Cybertron. Now, he was a kind and gentle mech that wasn't cruel to his troops.

So, I had hesitantly agreed to let him help me and, while the first contact, even though he had warned me right before he did it, had caused me to flinch out of reaction, I had eventually relaxed at his touch and the removal of the energon had felt amazing. But, when Megatron had moved the cloth away and said I was done, I had been so embarrassed that I had almost forgot to thank him for helping me. I had been most grateful when Megatron had suggested that I go and fin Blitzwing. I wasn't sure what to do before that happened. Now, as I look back on it though, Megatron must have seen how nervous I was and gave me the excuse to see Blitzwing to take away from the pressure.

"Now that I look at it," I started to mutter to myself as I sat there, "I've felt more at home with the Decepticons than I ever did with the majority of the Autobots." With that now said out loud, my recently overdrive-like processor put something together in my helm for me which, honestly, caused me to worry.

The Autobots always told me that the Decepticons were evil and vicious and would torture me for the fun of it while they were the good guys. But, my time with the Decepticons has shown me a completely different side of them. Since the Decepticons seemed to be genuinely good, that left me with one question;

If the Decepticons weren't bad but good, then what did that make the Autobots?

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron: Has anybot seen Starscream?<strong>

**All bots: *shake helms no***

**Authoress: *over hangover and smiling* Maybe.**

**Megatron: *frowns* What did you do to him Authoress?**

**Authoress: *shrugs* It's hard to say what he is like now.**

**Starscream: *walks in painted like his Prime verse and wearing the same heels* Get these fragging things off of me!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next exciting chapter to this story! Poor Dunce. I thought he was going to have a spark attack when he spilled his energon on Megatron. But, now the poor mech has a very big question on his shoulders. I wonder how he is going to handle it? Oh well. We will see next time a little. Until the next time, I hope you can all drop a review, even to say hi! I like saying hi...and I like pie. Anyone got pie? *walks to kitchen to find pie*<strong>


	10. Something New

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz: When are you going to let us get Dunce back from the Decepticons?<strong>

**Authoress: In my own time. But, not yet.**

**Jazz: Why?**

**Authoress: Because I say so and so shall it be written, and so shall it be done! *thunder rumbles and lightning cracks***

**Jazz: *mutters* Jeez, no need to get all power mad about it.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 10: Something New<p>

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

Jazz was worried. It had already been a few solar cycles since Dunce had been taken by the Decepticons and, so far, there had been no ransom demand. Actually, the Decepticons hadn't attacked at all since they had taken Dunce. Was Megatron so sure that Dunce had some secret information that he was willing to focus all of his energy in finding out if that was true? Jazz couldn't see it but, at the same time, the Decepticons had been too quiet lately.

"Jazz, you thinking about Dunce again?"

Jazz turned to the owner of the voice, Prowl, and nodded before saying, "It's been too long since he has been with the Decepticons. What are they doing to him there? They haven't even asked for a ransom of some sort...not that Sentinel would even let us pay it."

That was another thing that Jazz had noticed. Ever since Dunce had been taken this second time, Sentinel had been getting more and more agitated about getting him back. At first, Jazz was utterly confused as to why, but the pieces were starting to fall into place. Jazz had always suspected that something bad was going on between Sentinel and Dunce and now those suspicions were starting to become a reality.

Prowl nodded before he said, "Unfortunately, there isn't much that we can do right now Jazz. Not until the Decepticons show what they wanted with Dunce." He then motioned toward the warehouse door before he said, "Now come on. You haven't been outside all solar cycle." Then, Prowl let off a rare smile before saying, "And, as you so once eloquently put it, 'Being cooped up inside all solar cycle will fry your circuits'."

A laugh escaped from Jazz and he knew that Prowl was right. "Wow Prowler, never thought I would see the solar cycle that you would be telling me to get outside and relax." The white ninja bot laughed even more when Prowl frowned at being called 'Prowler'. Of course, his fellow ninja was right. He had been so worried about Dunce that he was forgetting basic things. Like going outside and having some fun.

"What are we going to do?" Prowl asked as they walked out of the base and transformed.

Once they were driving, Jazz allowed his processor to think about that. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Something active definitely. But, also, something in his processor wouldn't let the Dunce matter rest. So, he would have to think of something that allowed him to do both. After a few clicks of thinking, Jazz finally found the answer. "Let's go and see what everyone else is doing." Jazz answered Prowl before putting on a little more speed.

While looking to see what everyone else was doing would be interesting, what Jazz really wanted was to see what Sentinel was up to. Ever since Dunce got captured, Sentinel had been extremely agitated and panicky. While Jazz could tell that many things were traveling over the Prime's processor about Dunce, the one thing that kept standing out was fear. What kind of fear, Jazz couldn't be certain. But, he would bet that it was not fear for Dunce. Now, if Jazz did take a bet on that, he would bet that it was probably fear of what Dunce might do with the Decepticons...or more importantly say.

But, he didn't let his thoughts travel any farther as he and Prowl entered the park and Jazz saw that Sari, Bumblebee, and Blurr were sitting in a clearing. Finding that rather odd with how much both Bumblebee and Blurr loved speed, Jazz and Prowl waked over to them. "What are you three up to?" Prowl asked them once they were next to them.

Sari motioned to the two ninjas to take a seat and so they did. Jazz had a feeling that they weren't playing a game...given how serious their expressions were. "What's the worry?" Jazz asked. He could see that they were extremely worried about something.

"It's the Decepticons." Sari started. "They haven't done anything in a week and we are all worried. They don't usually leave this much space between attacks unless they are planning something big."

"Yeah," Bumblebee took over, "and since they stopped attacking after they got Dunce, we are worried that it is going to have something to do with him."

Blurr nodded in his fast way before quickly saying, "And when the Decepticons are planning something big we know that it is going to be awful. I just can't imagine what Dunce is going through to prepare for whatever it is that they wanted him for. I just hope that he is alright."

A hum of thought came from Jazz. They were right. When the Decepticons had such an advantage like they had, them not attacking meant that they were planning something big and, like Bumblebee suggested, since the attacks had stopped after they got Dunce, Jazz could only hope that his friend was alright.

An exasperated sigh coming from Prowl had them all jumping. Prowl didn't get exasperated. This had to be something big. "I can't believe that I am the one who has to be the positive one. You four usually have that covered." Prowl sighed before saying, "Instead of getting ourselves worked up about what they could be doing to Dunce, why don't we train so that, when the opportunity to get Dunce back comes up, we can be at our best to make sure that we succeed?"

The four of them stared at Prowl in shock. Jazz realized then that Prowl was right. All they were doing was sitting instead of being active and making sure that they were ready to get Dunce back when they could. So, Jazz broke out in a giant smile before saying, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get training Prowler!"

Jazz smirked at the glare that Prowl shot him at the nickname but Jazz brushed it off. While he was happy now, deep in the back of his processor, Jazz could only hope that Dunce was surviving whatever tortures the Decepticons were placing him through.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

"You will not escape me Dunce!" Random yelled out as he chased the car mech with a gun.

Megatron smiled when he heard Dunce laugh at that and say, "Says the twenty ton that can't seem to even get me in range!" He then watched as Dunce took a turn.

The leader of the Decepticons was proud at how far Dunce had come since he had first met the Autobot. After the spilled energon incident, Dunce had become much more open with the Decepticons. Of course, it wasn't immediate, but Megatron had noticed that Dunce was starting to come out of his room more and hang out with his troops and, just the other solar cycle, his officers and Blitzwing's hothead personality. While Dunce still was nervous around him, it was not as bad as it was when he first arrived.

"**Tventy ton? Vhen I get jou in range, jou are going to pay for zhat one!**" Hothead yelled after Dunce, which was immediately followed with the sound of Dunce's laughter.

"And how long is that going to take Blitzwing?" Megatron heard Dunce respond.

The screeching of a bot making a sharp turn caused Megatron to glance up from his hiding spot and he smirked as Dunce ran into the throne room, sprinting full blast with his gun pointed behind him. About five nano-clicks after that, Blitzwing turned the corner and Dunce unloaded his ammo.

Two nano-clicks later, the triple changer was covered in red paint dots. This morning, Megatron had been discussing training exercises when, to his surprise, Dunce had said that he had an idea. Knowing that this would help the Autobot relax around them, Megatron asked him what he thought. Dunce then sent them all data of a game he had researched that the humans played. That game; Paintball Wars. Each bot would get a partner and would hunt down the other teams. But, the difference with their version was that you would play until you ran out of ammo.

From his calculations, Blitzwing, Dunce, and himself were the only ones left in the game. Lugnut had been both trigger happy and an easy target so he had ran out of ammo pretty quickly as did Starscream, who was Blitzwing's partner. Lockdown, Lugnut's partner, had been difficult to get out but the team of Shockwave and Soundwave had taken care of him in a stand off where all three had taken each other out. The symbiots weren't playing because they wanted to record the match for later. Now, it was down to just the three of them. Their plan was to have Dunce lure Blitzwing in here and get him down on ammo before the leader would come out of hiding and lay everything he had on Blitzwing. Then, with Dunce being the only one with ammo left, would mean that their team would win.

Yes, Megatron had made sure that Dunce was his partner. He wanted to let the Autobot get used to him more and not be so nervous around him. So, the leader figured that having Dunce as his partner would be the perfect way to do just that. And, for now, that was working. He and Dunce seemed to be able to work together quite well.

"_Jou got me Dunce!"_ Random yelled out before switching helms to his Icy side. "But I still have more ammo." Then, before Megatron could shutter an optic, Blitzwing switched to Random and let out a cackle as he unloaded more of his ammo at Dunce.

Poor Dunce didn't know what hit him as the triple changer's orange ammo. Soon, the black and red mech was covered in orange polka dots. Megatron, of course, could not let the attack on his partner go unanswered. So, he quickly rose from his hiding spot and aimed his own gun at the triple changer before saying, "Got you." He then fired his own gray rounds at Blitzwing.

"Megatron?" Blitzwing exclaimed in shock. Guess he wasn't expecting a trap. But, Megatron would give the triple changer credit. As soon as he got over his shock, he emptied his own rounds at the leader. The two kept this up until their was an audible click from Blitzwing's gun. "Uh-oh." Blitzwing muttered.

Megatron smirked before firing one more round at Blitzwing and hit him on the right side of his chest plate. "Guess that's our," The leader started before he felt a slam of a paintball hitting his side.

The leader turned to see Dunce holding his paintball gun toward the leader and smirking. "We still have ammo left."

Megatron returned the smirk before the two of them opened fired on each other. Guess Dunce didn't want the game to end with ammo unused. After about ten nano-clicks of dodging and firing at each other, the two of them finally ran out of ammo. Megatron's intakes were cycling pretty quickly and, as he walked up to the Autobot, he noticed that the Autobots were as well. That training was exciting. He would have to do it again some time.

"Like we all didn't see that coming." Lockdown commented as the others walked onto the final battlefield.

Dunce smiled, which caused Megatron to smile. Dunce had come far since he had come to the Decepticons. But, still Dunce clung fast to his Autobot loyalty and never seemed to outwardly question their ways. Megatron could only hope that it was a different story on the inside. His goal with Dunce was two-fold. He needed Dunce to trust them and he needed Dunce to see how the Autobots had betrayed him all those stellar cycles. But, that didn't seem to have happened yet.

A sarcastic laugh coming from Starscream caused Megatron to leave his plans to the side as the seeker said, "I don't know about you all, but I don't want to five different colors of paint on me from now on."

The others laughed at that before Megatron nodded and Shockwave said, "I agree and we should go and wash all of this paint off before it dries." When he saw Dunce's nervous look, the Decepticon leader realized that he could not have them go to the wash racks. The most bots Dunce had gone to the wash racks with were two...after a prank that he had helped the twins set off went wrong and, not only did it catch Soundwave and Lockdown, but it caught the Autobot as well. But, Megatron as sure that Dunce would have a panic attack with having all the Decepticons in the wash racks with him.

Megatron thought about an alternative for a click before a great idea came into his processor. It should help with Dunce's nervousness, get everyone washed off at once, and it would be relaxing and fun for everybot. "Then I suggest that we take a little outing to the lake. I believe that we could all use some fresh air."

Dunce relaxing told Megatron that he had been correct that Dunce was still nervous about the wash racks. The lake was an open area and would help Dunce. "_Zhen vhat are ve vaiting for?_" Random let out before running toward the entrance.

The others laughed at that before they followed the triple changer. The lake was two miles away from their base and Megatron had gone there more than once to think. The Autobots never went far from Detroit and so Megatron knew that they would be alright.

It took them nine clicks to reach the lake and, once they arrived, Megatron smirked as Blitzwing grabbed Dunce's arm and dragged him forward before saying, "_Come on Dunce, lets jump in togezher!"_

Dunce laughed at that and ran next to Blitzwing before the two of them jumped into the lake. The first to come up was Blitzwing. After a click and Dunce didn't come up next to the triple changer, Megatron became worried. Did something happen to Dunce when he jumped? Running up to the edge of the lake Megatron looked into the water next to Blitzwing to see if he could see the Autobot.

"Got'cha!" Was the only thing he heard before the leader felt something grab his servo and pull him into the water. Once he finally came up and got his bearings, Megatron smirked when he saw Dunce floating in the water next to him, smiling widely.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I smiled to myself as I swam away from the Decepticon leader. These past few solar cycles with the Decepticons had really opened my optics. The Decepticons were just like any other Cybertronian. They had moments when they were angry, hurt, sad, glad, playful, and down right joyful. They weren't some unfeeling monsters like the Autobots had taught me.

These past few solar cycles, I had opened myself up to the Decepticons as I grew more confident that they weren't going to hurt me. That prank that the twins and I set up helped myself to trust them when, by accident, I was caught in it as well as Soundwave and Lockdown. That was my fragging luck and it took all the willpower that my nervous self could muster to go into the wash racks with both of them and wash up. But, I had survived.

Of course, the real pivot point had been that energon incident with Megatron. Without that, I was sure that I would still be in my room, hiding from the 'vicious monsters' that were known as Decepticons. But, even with that, I was still nervous around the leader. He was a figure of power and, in my experience, they were the ones to watch out for. Sentinel was the power in my life and he never missed a chance to 'discipline' me.

Shaking the negative thoughts of Sentinel out of my helm, I returned my thoughts to the chase as Megatron got closer to me. Pulling him in had been a purely instinctual in him wanting to have fun. Before coming to Earth, Dunce hadn't had a lot of time for fun but now it seemed like his body was making up for that. As soon as he pulled the leader in and made sure that he came back up, I wasted no time in swimming away from him. While it was fun to pull the leader in, I wasn't in the mood to get tackled.

But, it seemed like my fate had other plans as I felt a servo wrap around my ankle and pull me backwards. "I'll teach you to pull me in like that." Megatron challenged with a smile. He was probably hoping that I would have fun and play along.

The effect, however, was different on me. His wording made me flash back to Sentinel and when he would threaten me and I automatically winced, ready for a hit. However, instead of that, I suddenly felt myself go airborne for a few nano-clicks before I landed in the water with a splash. He threw me! I was so relieved. He was just having fun. Just like me.

When I came up out of the water, I glanced around and saw that the others were now in and Blitzwing had seemed to make it his mission to dunk each and every one of them. He had just dunked Soundwave as I had looked up. Hm, maybe my triple changing friend could use some of his own medicine?

Swimming up silently to Blitzwing while his back was turned to me, I waited until I was right behind him before I sprang out of the water and put my servos on Blitzwing's shoulders before dunking him down. Of course, just like Megatron, I swam out of the way as the triple changer rose out of the lake.

"**Who did zhat?**" Blitzwing demanded as he sputtered.

I didn't have time to answer as the others laughed and Starscream said, "You were the only one dunking for as much as I know." He then proceeded to laugh.

Of course, that just caused Blitzwing to turn to me and I smiled before waving shyly before saying, "Hi Blitzwing."

Blitzwing laughed at me and said, "I guess jou got zhe best of me Dunce."

A sudden wave of water slamming into my back had me turning around to see Soundwave standing behind me. "Statement: Soundwave got best of Dunce."

I laughed at that and, immediately, we all fell into a splash war. Though, in reality, I ended up focusing on Megatron. I mean, how many bots can say that they got to play a splash war with Megatron? Plus, I was finding that I was trying to stay with the leader more. My reasoning self reassured me that it was just to make sure that Megatron would not hurt me but, something else inside me told me that it was for some other reason. Maybe it was because he was the first authority figure that didn't treat him like third rate scrap.

After about a cycle more of swimming in the water, all of the paintball paint was off of their chassis. They returned to the Decepticon base and they all discussed what they were going to do before it was time for the base to shut down for recharge. While many...interesting ideas were thrown around, it was Rumble who gave the winning idea of having a movie night. He and his brother would get a room ready for them all while the rest of us went to our rooms and got ready.

Of course, as I opened the door to my room, I knew that I didn't need to get ready. But, I did want some time to think. All of this with the Decepticons was happening so fast. I had only known them personally for five solar cycles and I was already almost as open with them as I was with Jazz, who I had known for stellar cycles. It didn't make sense. Why was I so willing to trust these Decepticons? I held my servos to my helm, confusion filling it more than any thought ever had. My existence seemed more scrambled as of late and I just wished that something would show me that what I was doing was wrong, that they were the enemy like I had been told. But, no little voice was coming up and saying that they were the enemy.

A knock at my door caused me to jump in surprise. "Dunce, are jou alright?" I heard Icy ask, a sound of concern in his vocals.

Quickly putting down my concerns, I said, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute."

"_Alright! I try to save jou a spot!"_ Random yelled as I heard him run down the hallway. I just shook my helm. How did Blitzwing cope with all three personalities?

Shaking my helm again, I made sure that everything in my room was tidy before I opened my door and went to the prearranged room. Once I was there, I walked in and I was surprised. The twins really could set up a nice area when they wanted too. It looked like the movie complexes that I had seen on Cybertron. Plena Teo had taken me to a few showings when I was little and I would never forget the one about Beauty Rose called Beauty and Feral. That was one of my favorites.

When I glanced at the seating, though, I felt nervous. I was the last one in the room and the only seat that was left was next to Megatron. Speaking of the leader, when he glanced toward me, he smiled and rose up from his seat before saying, "I hope you are ready for a great movie Dunce."

I smiled and nodded before walking next to the leader. Once I was next to him, I noticed that there was a cube of energon in a holder on the left side of my seat. Megatron was on my right. The two of us then sat down and my attention was diverted from the leader as the light dimmed and the movie, which was being projected on some sort of sheet, started. When the opening credits came on, I saw that it was a movie called 'Beauty and the Beast'. Sounded a lot like Beauty and Feral. Hopefully, it would be just as good.

**45 Minutes Later**

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

The Decepticon leader smiled at Dunce, not even paying attention to the movie in front of him. Instead, he was paying attention to the Autobot that had fallen into recharge, his helm resting against the leader's shoulder. When Dunce had first walked into the room, Megatron had seen that he had been nervous. The leader could only assume that it was because the only seat that was left was next to him. But, Dunce had come over and sat next to him.

During the first part of the movie, Dunce had watched it intently, taking occasional drinks from the premium mid grade that the leader had provided. But, when Megatron had checked on the young mech at the point where 'Belle' was playing in the snow with 'Beast', he had smiled softly to himself when he saw that Dunce was in recharge against his chassis. Never would the leader have thought that the extremely timid mech would become so open to them so quickly. But, that in itself might be explained by the mech's very timidness.

The sound of crying caused Megatron to glance back at the movie momentarily and he saw that 'Beast' had been killed and Belle was crying over him. Well, that was until, like in all of these movies, magic happened and started to bring Beast back to life.

When that started to happen, Megatron shook his helm and returned his attention to Dunce. He had seen scenes like that in so many movies that he was used to it. He didn't need to watch that. What he wanted to watch, however, was Dunce. The mech had started to move around and was groaning in his recharge. Megatron realized that Dunce was having a nightmare.

"Please, don't." Dunce muttered as he started to turn in his recharge.

The leader of the Decepticons stared at the tormented Autobot, not sure if he should wake him or not. "Megatron," Megatron looked up and saw that the others had been drawn to them by Dunce's muttering. Starscream, who had been the one to speak, continued. "you can't wake him up. It might cause something in his processor to malfunction to think that the nightmare is a reality. And, since we do not know what he is seeing, we can't let him believe what he is seeing."

While the leader wanted to wake Dunce up, he knew that Starscream had a valid point. As much as he hoped that Dunce was becoming more trusting of them during his stay, Megatron was not a fool. He knew that this nightmare could be about them and he did not want Dunce to believe that they were evil. So, they all waited. It seemed like the clicks seemed to drag by like cycles but, after a while, Dunce finally calmed down and his intakes went back to a calm, even pace.

Deciding not to risk Dunce having another nightmare here, Megatron carefully stood up before picking up Dunce so his right arm was supporting the mech's legs and his left was supporting Dunce's back plates. The Autobots helm was resting gently on his chest plate right over the leader's spark. "If you would all excuse me, I am going to take Dunce to his room."

The others nodded and so Megatron walked out of the room, carrying Dunce close, but gently, as he walked toward the mech's room. This solar cycle had been a full one and Megatron knew that Dunce would be extremely tired and recharging on a nice berth would do the young mech some good. The mech in his arms could have so many emotions go through him at once that Megatron was surprised that it had taken as long as it had for Dunce to fall into recharge.

Of course, speaking about Dunce's emotions, Megatron though back to the lake. When he had caught up to the car mech, after said mech had pulled him in, the leader had seen a look of fear cross Dunce's faceplate when he had issued his playful threat. But, the look was so fleeting that Megatron had thought that he had imagined it at first. But, when they had all gone back to their rooms to get ready for the movie, the leader had realized that he had not imagined it. Something about what he had said had triggered something in Dunce's memory and he had been afraid. For that brief nano-click, he had feared the leader.

Once Megatron reached Dunce's room, he opened the door and walked inside before gently laying Dunce down on the berth. Once Megatron was sure that the young mech would be comfortable, he straightened himself and couldn't stop the small smile from tugging at his lips. Dunce looked so peaceful now. It was almost like he hadn't just had a small nightmare. But, he had.

The leader would have stayed with Dunce longer had he not received a comm request from Shockwave. Since he did, Megatron quietly left the room and made sure that the door was shut before he answered Shockwave. "What is it?" He asked.

The purple mech took little time to answer. "There is a bot at the entrance to the base."

"What?" Megatron asked in shock, barely keeping his vocals down so he wouldn't disturb Dunce. "Tell Starscream and Lockdown to meet us at the entrance. Let's see who our visitor is."

Who could this be? He doubted that it was the Autobots because they would not have stayed at the front of the base like how Shockwave was suggesting. But, he didn't know of any Decepticons on this planet besides the ones at the base. Maybe there had been one in hiding after he had been captured? It could be but he didn't see that happening. The planet was largely Autobot controlled and not many would come here to hide.

Once he was right by the entrance, he saw that Starscream, Lockdown, and Shockwave were waiting for him. He walked by them and they followed him out of the front of the base. Once outside, Megatron saw that the stranger had on a tattered cloak. From what he could see of the bot, Megatron saw that it was a grounder and that they had scars on his legs.

"Are you going to let me in or make me stand out here for the night?" The mech asked in an accent that Megatron had heard the humans refer to as Russian.

Also, the voice allowed the leader to identify the mech right away. "Come on in, dear friend. I am glad that you found us here on this planet."

As they allowed the mech entrance, Megatron had an idea. If he could convince their new guest to share his story with Dunce, it could be the key factor to convincing Dunce that they are not the evil ones. But, only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: This is a lot of fun...when it shouldn't be. *holds helm* This is all so confusing.<strong>

**Authoress: *calms Dunce* Shh, Dunce. Don't think about the story. Think of something else.**

**Dunce: Like what?**

**Authoress: *smiles and points to door***

***five nano-clicks later***

**Starscream: *walks in white where he should have been black* Why do you have to pick on me Authoress?**

**Authoress: *smirks* Because it is so much fun 'Screamer.**

**Starscream: The name is Starscream!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *burst out laughing* I left you all on a cliffhanger! Who is this mysterious new bot that Megatron seems to know well? I wonder...Nah, never mind. *smirks* Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. There are a lot of feels in here (loved writing it all) and I want to explain Dunce. First off, it has been a few days since the energon incident and he has warmed up to the Decepticons a lot. But, while he doesn't mind having Megatron around when there are other bots, he is still nervous around Megatron due to his rank and that he has heard so many stories. He was nervous about sitting next to Megatron due to the flash of panic he had at the lake. <strong>

**Now, with that on the side, I am going to shut up now and let you all review, even to say hi! *sews lips together, tears of pain forming while I do***


	11. Glasno Major

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: Hey, this doesn't look like such a bad chapter.<strong>

**Authoress: Of course it isn't Dunce.**

**Megatron: *panics* Wait, we have had too many good chapters! *goes and hides***

**Dunce: *confused* What did he mean by that Authoress?**

**Authoress: *smiles* Nothing Dunce. He is just annoying.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 11: Glasno Major<p>

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

The leader of the Decepticons found that he was very rested for, when he came out of recharge for the solar cycle, Megatron found that it was already nine in the morning local time. Of course, all of the excitement the other solar cycle probably caused him to use up more energy than he normally did. Besides all of the planned stuff of the day and the movie, he had the unexpected surprise of an old friend who was once an enemy arrive. The bot's name; Glasno Major. As could be told from the mech's name, said bot used to be an Autobot. But, from an experience that Glasno had experienced with the Autobots after the first part of the war had ended in the Autobots favor, Glasno had immediately sought out Lockdown, who he had met during the war, and had then been introduced to the leader.

Rising from his berth, Megatron glanced around before leaving his room and heading toward the throne room. He had no doubt that Glasno was going to be in there and Megatron wanted to ask Glasno about the possibility of the previous Autobot talking to Dunce. Megatron felt that Dunce was far enough into his conversion that he would not completely shun the words of the leader's friend and a once loyal Autobot.

Once the leader entered the throne room, a familiar voice greeted him. "Ah, Megatron. So glad to see that you are awake now." Glasno greeted him.

Megatron smirked when he saw that Glasno was sitting on his previous throne. While he still liked to sit there, Megatron found that it helped remind him to not go down that path again. Also, though he wouldn't admit this, it was quite the comfortable chair and he was a little possessive of it. But, Glasno, Megatron knew, was a very laid back mech given his history and didn't care as he lounged across the arms of the throne, a smirk playing on his faceplates.

"And I see that you are making yourself quite at home here Glasno." Megatron greeted with a return smirk.

The mainly purple mech hopped off the throne and put his only servo, his black right one, on his green hips. Where his left servo was, a cannon was installed instead, the barrel ending at the same length that his left wrist joint did. Glasno's purple right optic showed that he had a question for him. The left couldn't show anything because it was gone, covered by a patch that was the same color purple as his optic. "Speaking about being at home, I heard from a rather talkative Random that you have an Autobot guest here."

Now Megatron felt a twinge of concern. Glasno was not the biggest fan of Autobots after what they did to him and Megatron was concerned that Glasno would make Dunce feel unwelcome, which was the exact opposite that he wanted. "Dunce is our guest and he is going through a crisis. He is starting to learn that the Autobots aren't as good as they wish their soldiers to think. Plus, he is a very nervous mech around bots of rank. Actually," Megatron found that this was the best time to ask the previous Autobot for help. "I was wondering if you would tell Dunce your story about what the Autobots did to you."

"Is he that far in his conversion?" Glasno asked, a surprised look in his optics.

And, that was why Megatron was hesitant. "I'm not sure. He keeps those thoughts to himself and he is a thinker. But, from how he has opened to myself and my team here, I would say that he is ready. But, if it looks like he is going to refute what you say, stop your story."

The car mech stared at Megatron for the longest time before, after a click, he nodded and said, "I'll tell him after I meet him. I'm curious as to what sort of bot this Dunce is."

Megatron nodded at that. It was only fair that Glasno meet Dunce first before he tells his story. Glasno's story wasn't the most 'spark warming' one out there and it was one that was not shared lightly with the common passerby. Glasno had gone through much and, actually, Megatron was surprised to see a Decepticon insignia on the mech's chassis, welded out instead of with a prod due to the bot's optic color being the same as when they met. When he had met Glasno, he had unfortunately been in his power hungry stage and the mech had said that he would only join the Decepticons when they got their goals straightened out. The leader of the Decepticons could only assume that Glasno had heard about his change and had found a Decepticon to put the insignia on him.

"Glasno, I see that you have finally taken up our colors." Megatron commented, pointing to said insignia on the mech's left shoulder.

Glasno cast a glance on it and smirked before saying, "I heard that you had changed and, after hearing it enough, I decided to finally take up the mantle. I always keep my word Megatron, as you know." He then glanced at it again before saying, "And I think it suits me better. The sharp points reflect my sharp wit to a point." He smirked at the end of that.

A faceplate palm was all Megatron could do at that. "Only you Glasno." He then shook his helm. "Only you."

The two of them then started to laugh at that before Glasno stopped and asked, "Speaking about only me, how did you manage to, not only break yourself, but your top officers, out of Trypticon prison?"

And now it was the leader's turn to smirk. "And that is my little secret Glasno. I will say that I have more old friends coming out now because I have seen the error in my ways."

Glasno laughed out at that before saying, "It only took you what, a few million stellar cycles?"

Megatron punched the mech's shoulder in return. "Okay, so it took a little to see that I had become what my enemies were. But, the point is that, now, I am back and I am never going back."

**Glasno's 3rd P.O.V.**

Glasno smiled as the mech in front of him spoke. Megatron had changed so much since he had last seen him. Of course, the last time that Glasno had seen him, Megatron had been power mad and had tried to force him to join the Decepticons. But, by that time, Glasno knew how to deal with demanding bots and flat out told him no before walking off and saying that he would only become a Decepticon when Megatron remembered his roots and why he fought the council.

Now, that mech was before him. Glasno had been on Jungle planet when he had heard the news about Megatron's breakout and, even better, that he had gone back to his normal self who wanted true equality and freedom for all. So, like he had told Megatron when he had first met the leader, he had immediately sought out a Decepticon officer and, once he found one, pledged his loyalty to the Decepticon cause and received his insignia from a bot named Motormaster.

After that, he grabbed a ride on a ship going to the Milky Way system and he was given a small explorer ship to land on Earth. Thankfully, he had been able to avoid detection from the..._Autobots_ on this world and he ended up landing not far from where he had been told the Decepticon base was. Then, he had donned a tattered cloak and made his way to the base, where he was greeted by Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, and Lockdown. While he knew the first three by a brief encounter, Lockdown had been the one to help him get away from the Autobots.

His mood had been pretty chipper this solar cycle until he had talked to Blitzwing and Random had told him about their currently being an Autobot guest at the Decepticon base. That had dropped his mood substantially. The Decepticons were currently allowing an _Autobot_ to stay at base? Well, that had been his reaction until Megatron had told him that this 'Dunce' was undergoing conversion from the Autobots to the Decepticons. That made Glasno feel much better than he normally did when near Autobots. This Autobot was at a point where he was realizing one of two things; that the Decepticons were the good ones now and the Autobots were the evil and manipulating ones that would crush your loyalty to them at the easiest convenience.

Before he met with Dunce, he needed to know which stage Dunce was at. "Megatron," Glasno started, "how far is Dunce in his conversion?"

The sigh coming from Megatron told Glasno that this would not be the Autobots were evil line. "He has seen that we Decepticons are not as evil as we have been pictured and that we are actually good. But, he still has shown no sign of wavering in his loyalty to the Autobots."

Scrap. Glasno had a feeling that his luck would be that bad. That meant that he had to be careful when he was telling his story. It was not wise to not know yourself and, thankfully, Glasno knew himself very well. He knew that he could get very angrily emotional towards the Autobots when he told his tale. He would have to be extremely careful since Megatron said that Dunce was a nervous sort of bot. Though now the car mech was curious as to why that was.

The doors opening in front of him had both Megatron and Glasno glancing up and Glasno was shocked to see Blitzwing walk in with an unfamiliar car mech behind him. "Don't vorry Dunce, I have a feeling zhat jou vill like Glasno."

So the mech with Blitzwing was this Dunce character. Glasno was surprised by how tall the mech was. He was taller than most Autobots he had met and, for the spark of him, Glasno could not figure out how this tall mech could be as nervous as Megatron suggested. Well, Glasno figured he might as well start this off. "So, this is the infamous Dunce I have heard about." While he tried to hide it, Glasno could not keep the anger he felt at seeing the Autobot insignia from passing over his faceplate. It dissipated quickly, however, when Dunce seemed to flinch and a worried look crossed the Autobot's faceplate. At that time, Glasno also realized that Megatron was not over-exaggerating about Dunce's nervousness.

"It..it's nice to meet you Glasno Major." Dunce stammered out.

Glasno knew that he had to get back on calm ground so he smiled and said, "Blitzwing told me that you have quite the knack for pranks. Maybe we can set one up together?"

At that, Glasno noticed that Dunce relaxed slightly at that. "Sounds like it will be fun." Dunce stated and, though it was without the stutter, Glasno could hear the nervousness on the Autobot's vocals. Frag he had already made Dunce nervous, and he hadn't even started telling the story. "Glasno," Dunce started and then hesitated. Glasno could hear the sound of a question on the mech's start.

"Yes?" Glasno encouraged with a question of his own.

Dunce seemed slightly nervous before saying, "Well, if you wouldn't mind, I was kinda wondering why you aren't an Autobot anymore?"

Well, at least he didn't have to find an opening to tell his story. Glancing at Megatron, Glasno waited for the leader to give a confirmation nodded before he turned to Dunce and said, "Dunce, if you truly want to know my reasons why, then you have to be prepared to hear things that you might not agree with. The reason I left was a severe one."

The Autobot seemed to hesitate before he slowly nodded and said, "I'm ready." For a brief nano-click, Glasno thought he saw a look of yearning in the Autobot's optics, like he needed to hear this for whatever was going through his helm.

Nodding in return, Glasno sat down and motioned for the others to do the same before saying, "Well, I guess it actually started near the end of the Great War."

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but stare at Glasno as he started his story. His chassis had a few scars littering it in places that normally wouldn't be hit in battle. His leg struts seemed the most scarred...well, of course his missing optic and arm, that had been replaced by a cannon, were the _most_ obvious scars, but they could have happened during the fighting. When I had first walked in, I had been nervous about Glasno and was made even more so after he greeted me and seemed to glare at me. I had a strange feeling that this was not going to end well.

But, when he had tried to calm things down, I realized that it must have been an automatic reaction to my Autobot insignia, since I could tell by his title that he used to by an Autobot himself. It was like my automatic nervousness toward him since he was a ranking bot.

Now, I listened as he told me his story as to why he was not an Autobot anymore.

"Well, I guess it actually started near the end of the Great War." Glasno started. "I had been captured by Lockdown here and taken to a Decepticon camp to be interrogated about the Autobots final plans. They didn't physically torture me too much but I didn't not know anything and, thankfully, they believed me. However, they held me as a bargaining chip to escape when the Autobots broke through their defenses. I have no idea how long I was at that camp but I remember that I could not believe that I was finally out of there and I could go back to my friends and lead a normal, civilian, life." He then let out a chuckle and said, "How wrong I was."

My optic ridges furrowed in confusion at that and I asked, "What do you mean? Were you fighting the Decepticons again?" I was genuinely curious as to what changed.

He let out a laugh at that and said, "No, by this time, the war was over and the Decepticons were 'gone' from Cybertron. From what I heard later, the council was afraid that Decepticon spies had used the chaos at the end of the war to hide among our ranks in place of bots that they held prisoner and offlined. So, one solar cycle, I was asked to go to the stockades for a debriefing of my time behind enemy lines. I went, being the ever loyal and obedient fool that I was, and that solar cycle started events that would change me forever."

He then paused and I had a feeling that he was trying to keep himself calm. I had seen a flare of anger come to his optics when he had mentioned the council and I had a feeling that, whatever happened next would be because of them. "Glasno, can you continue?" Megatron asked the mech. Dunce could hear the worry in his vocals.

The mech stayed silent for a click before he nodded and he continued to tell us his story. "When I arrived to the room I was asked to be in, the door slammed behind me and I was knocked out. The next thing I remember was being strapped down to a torture berth, the small blades attached to them digging into my legs. When I glanced around, I saw a few notable Autobots around me, glaring at me. I demanded them to tell me what was going on and they said that they just had a few questions. They asked if I was a Decepticon and, before I could answer, I felt my arm tighten so I could not move it and a blade pressed against my lower arm just under my elbow joint. They then asked me again and again I said I was not."

Glasno then flinched and I could see a look of pain flash through his optics. "I can still remember the sudden shock of the weight of my arm leaving and the energon that came out. So much energon. I screamed and plead to them, said I wasn't a Decepticon. But, still they continued on. After my arm, they moved to my optic. They asked me why I was spying and again I told them that I was not. Unlike my arm, there was no numb feeling with the torture as they dug their rusty tool into my optic and ripped it out. I was so disoriented and in pain that I just continued to scream, and scream, and scream while those,"

I had felt my spark start to race and my automatic defense of the Autobots start to rise when Glasno started to talk about his torture, Autobots wouldn't do that. But, that defense was stopped by the panicked and angered look that was showing in Glasno's good optic. His processor was starting to take him back to the pain, back to that day, that I was sure of.

Megatron quickly moved to Glasno and sat in front of him before gripping his shoulders and saying, "Glasno, snap out of it! You are not there now, you are here!" As Glasno calmed down, and I saw a visible shiver from the mech, Megatron calmly said, "You are safe. Continue whenever you are ready."

A tense silence filled the air, the only sound daring to break it was Glasno's intakes slowly coming back down to normal. I let tension that I didn't even know I was holding go when the scared look on Glasno's faceplate started to fade. In his scared faceplate, I had seen my own...how it felt like whenever I was around most Autobots...and especially Sentinel.

"After they took out my optic," Glasno continued, shakily at first, but as he told on, he regained his confidence. "I was left alone. I lost track of the time. My injuries were only healed enough so they wouldn't become infected or offline me. But, they still hurt. A sympathetic neutral came in after a while and undid my restraints before helping me to a hidden docking station where, to my surprise, Lockdown was waiting."

I glanced toward the Decepticon in the room and he sighed before saying, "I had heard that there were strange happenings happening with Autobots that we had captured during the war that were still online and so I stealthily flew back to Cybertron to see if I could help any..plus Megatron here was offering me top of the line mods for any bot that I rescued that became a Decepticon. A neutral friend who was with me went to the stockades each solar cycle and helped any bot there to escape who wanted to. I was doing my last run, for Autobot security around was starting to increase greatly and I knew that I would not be able to any more after that. When my friend came back, I was surprised that he only had one bot. He had been gone a while and I thought he would have been able to get more. The next thing that I had noticed was the bot was injured badly. As the neutral helped the injured bot onto my ship, I was shocked to realize that it was Glasno Major, the same mech that I had captured during the war."

Glasno smirked at that and said to Lockdown, "Once I realized who you were, I was in shock. The same mech who had once captured me was now saving me." He then turned back to me before saying, "Lockdown repaired my lesser injuries and cleaned out where my optic used to be before he placed this patch on it. My arm, however, was a little more difficult. Lockdown didn't have any replacements that would fit my model. My arm needed to be replaced by something soon or the wiring would become useless. So, Lockdown modified one of the mods he had found and put that in place of my arm." I stared at said weapon as Glasno held it up. "After that, he took me to Megatron and Primus was Lockdown upset when I refused to join the Decepticons."

Lockdown grumbled at that before saying, "I came out of that deal with less mods than I went in with, how did you think I was going to react?"

I smiled as Glasno smirked at that. Even after all that he went through, Glasno was able to make jokes about what happened to him...for the most part, and he was now friends with his enemies. But, my processor was racing. I couldn't figure out what my processor was trying to tell me. I still felt loyal to the Autobots but, at the same time, I felt ashamed for being so loyal to them. They had hurt so many bots, and not just from the other faction, and they still acted like they were righteous. But they were the good guys...but so were the Decepticons.

A groan escaped my vocals before I stood up and said, "I'm sorry to come and go like this but I think I'm starting to get a processor ache. I'll be in my room." I then slowly stood before walking to said room. I had so many contradicting thoughts slamming for dominance in my helm that I figured that a nice recharge would be the best thing to have. I would think more on this when I woke up and there weren't so many emotions passing through my helm.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

Jazz dodged as a pede came flying at his faceplate before jumping to the side. When he had said he wanted to do something, this wasn't what he had in mind. As soon as he said that, Prowl had 'suggested' that they get some more training in before his friend threw his throwing stars at him. Jazz had barely enough time to take out his nun-chucks and deflect them.

And that was how he was currently now fighting. Of course, he wasn't focusing like he should. Instead, he allowed his thoughts to travel from the fight and to Dunce. The poor mech must be traumatized by this time. It had been so long since Jazz had seen the timid mech that, every so often, he would think that he had never known Dunce. But, he would quickly snap himself out of that funk. Dunce was very real and in _very_ real danger.

A chassis slamming into his brought Jazz's thoughts away from Dunce and to the now lost battle as Prowl held his throwing stars against his throat. "Mine." Prowl stated and Jazz tapped out before Prowl helped him up. "Jazz, you need to focus on here. I know that you and Dunce were close friends."

"No, you don't get it Prowl." Jazz stated, pacing. "He depends on me. Ever since I met him, I have made it my mission to keep him out of trouble. Now, he is in the biggest danger ever and I am not there to make sure that he is alright."

"Jazz," Prowl started after a click of silence. "I might not understand what you are going through in this sense, but I do know what it is like to fail somebot."

Jazz flinched as he remembered that it had been Prowl who had found their old Master, Yoketron, after Lockdown betrayed them. He had been out on his quest and had not been there to save their master...the one that had believed in Prowl first.

"Prowl," Jazz started, hesitant for one of the few times in his existence, "I'm...sorry. I wasn't thinking."

The smile that came onto Prowl's faceplate made him feel slightly better for speaking so out of place. "I know you weren't Jazz. Of course, how often do you actually think?"

A frown immediately followed on Jazz's own faceplate. But that frown only lasted a nano-click. "All the time, actually. I always wondered what you look like painted blue and pink."

Jazz couldn't help but smirk at the frown that came up on Prowl's faceplate. But, before he could comment on it more, he received a comm from Ratchet, who was currently on monitor duty. "_Jazz, you have a call coming in. Not sure who it is though and they will only talk to you. You can take your turn on monitor duty now since you are coming back. I need to get some recharge. You young bots are going to drive me to the Well."_

Laughter escaped from Jazz before he said, "We'll be right there Ratchet." He then turned around before transforming.

"What's going on Jazz?"Prowl asked as they headed toward the base.

The white ninja put on some speed before answering. "We're going to take monitor duty early. Ratchet says I'm getting a call from some bot. Not sure who it is thought."

Prowl sighed over the comm. "Well, that's a comforting thought."

Jazz smirked to himself as they raced toward the base. Prowl had a way of summing up a situation pretty nicely with only a few words. Though, that aside, he was curious as to exactly who was calling him. Plena Teo wasn't due on Earth for a while yet and he hadn't been in contact with many others not on Earth so it would be quite the surprise to see who had asked for him.

Once the two of them made it back to base, Jazz caught Ratchet's optics and the old mech nodded before saying, "Took you two long enough. I'm going to get some recharge." He then walked out.

Shaking his helm, Jazz walked up to the monitor and hit the answer button before saying, 'This is Jazz on planet Earth. Who is this?"

It took a few moments before the screen went from black to a scene inside of a ship. Jazz recognized this ship from a few trips he had to make before Optimus had captured Megatron. But, why they were calling him was unclear.

"Jazz, glad we could get a hold of you." Rodimus Prime stated as he came on the screen. The Prime was looking much better since he started his recovery from the cosmic rust incident.

But, now Jazz wanted to know what the Prime was contacting him for. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

To his surprise, Rodimus shook his helm before saying, "I didn't need anything. But, this old rust bucket traveling with us demanded that we get in contact with you."

"You bet I did you young whippersnapper. And who are you calling rust bucket? I look as young as you do!" Jazz smirked as he heard the voice of his caller.

When Plena Teo appeared on the screen, Jazz realized that, while Plena Teo was at least Ratchet's age, he actually didn't look that much older than Rodimus. Jazz would have to ask the mech how he figured out how to look so young when he got there. But, until then, he would figure out why the mech was contacting him now. "Plena Teo, why are you calling now?" Jazz asked.

Plena Teo smirked before saying, "My young assistant Balm is friends with Rodimus' medic Red Alert and Balm asked if they could bring us to Earth with them since Rodimus' team was coming anyways. So, we will be there in a couple of solar cycles."

What? Plena Teo wasn't supposed to get to Earth for another ten to twelve more solar cycles! Jazz had been hoping to get Dunce back before Plena Teo arrived. Now, unless he was presented with a miracle of an opportunity to reclaim Dunce.

Unfortunately, his worry must have shown on his faceplate because Plena Teo frowned and asked, "What happened to Dunce?"

Jazz sighed. He had to get out that he had failed to watch Dunce, that he had failed to protect the young mech from the Decepticons. "Five solar cycles ago, Dunce escaped the Decepticons. Four solar cycles ago, they recaptured him again."

Plena Teo stayed quiet for a click and Jazz feared that he was going to get yelled at, not that he didn't deserve it of course for loosing Dunce. But, after that click, Plena Teo muttered something to himself before saying, "We will discuss what is happening with Dunce once we arrive. Until then, keep an optic open for him. He might seem like the nervous mech but I guarantee that there is more to Dunce than most can see." He then turned around and said something to someone before Plena Teo turned back to the ninja. "Rodimus wants to talk with you now. I swear that you youngsters can't seem to make up your processors."

The old bot then walked off and was immediately replaced by Rodimus. "Jazz, just wanted to let you know that the reason that my team is coming to Earth is because Ultra Magnus is worried. There has been increased Decepticon activity in your sector and the Council fears that the Decepticons are gathering their forces there on Earth. Since Megatron is there, it makes sense. So, the council sent me and my team to come and assist you all."

"Sounds like it's going to be one big party here." Jazz smirked before saying, "Better hang up now. See you bots when you get here."

Rodimus nodded before the connection ended.

"Something is going on." Prowl stated.

Jazz nodded. He had a feeling that things were going to get very interesting here soon. But, until then, they would have to keep on training and try to rescue Dunce as soon as he could. And if those Decepticons hurt him, Jazz would hunt each and every one down, even if it took him the rest of his existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: *whispers to self* I have to go and find Megatron to...*hesitates* talk to him. Yeah, that's it. I have to talk to him.<strong>

**Megatron: Events are happening to peacefully. Something is going to happen! *runs off***

**Authoress: *whispers in a sing song voice* Oh where are you? I just want to talk Megatron. *stalks in direction that Megatron was last at***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next chapter! Sorry to all of you Autobot fans but I love bating up on them. They don't get beat up on enough. They are always the 'good guys' and now I am going to change the roles! *evil laughter with lightning in the background* *coughs* Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Next chapter is going to start building up to a major turning point in the story and I am going to start building...You know what, I'll just let you all wait and see. Please don't be shy and drop a review. I try to respond to the ones that i can. Until next we meet, farewell and adieu! ...Or as we say it here, TTYL! *sings about ladies of Spain*<strong>


	12. Climate Control

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron: *panicked* You have to hide me! Before the Authoress finds me!<strong>

**Optimus: *stares at Megatron in shock***

**Authoress: *sings scarily* I shall use your bones to make my bread and place my soup inside your head.**

**Megatron: It's too late! *runs off***

**Authroess: *chases while laughing manically behind with a chainsaw in her hands***

* * *

><p>Ch. 12: Climate Control<p>

**Sentinel's 3rd P.O.V.**

Sentinel was very nervous. It had been six solar cycles since Dunce had been captured by the Decepticons and, since there had been no ransom request, the Prime had no idea what the Decepticons wanted Dunce for. He was pathetic, useless, and he held no information about the Autobots whatsoever. So why did the Decepticons continue to keep him? They must be planning something with the mech and, to Sentinel, as long as it didn't endanger the Autobots then the Decepticons could have at him. He had never understood why Ultra Magnus had put such a useless bot under his watch but Sentinel didn't care if the Decepticons tortured the mech for all eternity.

Of course, he was worried about Dunce for another reason. When Ultra Magnus had first ordered him to watch the timid mech, Sentinel had asked why. The only response that Ultra Magnus had given him was that it was imperative to keep Dunce from ever gaining confidence in himself. If he did, the Magnus had said that it could endanger the entire Autobot faction and their standing in the war. Sentinel hadn't understood how one pathetic mech could endanger the Autobot faction. But, he had agreed and, ever since, he had made sure that Dunce never grew confidence in himself.

But now, with his being captured by the Decepticons for six solar cycles, Sentinel feared that Dunce may come back with his confidence grown and it would be harder to keep the mech in control. So, he did the only thing that he could think of. Currently, he was on hold with Cybertron and, more specifically, Ultra Magnus. He had to report to Ultra Magnus that Dunce had been captured by the Decepticons...again.

Finally, after twenty clicks of waiting, Ultra Magnus appeared on the screen. "What do you have to report Sentinel Prime?"

Sentinel huffed before saying, "The Decepticons have captured Dunce and he has been in their captivity for five solar cycles sir."

A look of worry crossed the Magnus' faceplate and Sentinel knew that he had done the right thing in contacting his leader with this information. "I see." Ultra Magnus started, causing the Prime to return his full attention to his leader. "Is this the first time that the Decepticons have captured Dunce?"

In response, Sentinel shook his helm and said, "No, they captured him once before. They only held him for a solar cycle, but the recaptured him the next."

"Did you have time to debrief him?" Ultra Magnus continued to question.

Sentinel Prime shook his helm and said, "No sir. The medic Ratchet would not allow me near Dunce until he had fully recovered. But, before that could happen, Dunce was recaptured."

Silence then filled the space between the two of them and Sentinel could see the look of worry that crossed Ultra Magnus' faceplate. Why was Ultra Magnus so worried about the Decepticons having Dunce? While the Prime wanted that answered, he knew better than to ask Ultra Magnus about it now. So, Sentinel waited until Ultra Magnus was ready to say more.

"Sentinel, had Dunce started to gain confidence before this happened?" Ultra Magnus questioned.

Nodding, Sentinel responded. "Yes sir. Dunce was becoming more sociable with the others and he was starting to suggest ideas."

A frown appeared on Ultra Magnus' faceplate at that and Sentinel could see that the Magnus was not very happy about what was going on. "We need to get this situation fixed. If Dunce grows too confident while he is in Megatron's custody, then I fear that the Autobot cause will suffer greatly because of it. Sentinel, when Dunce escapes again, I want you to take him out, permanently. He has become a liability to our cause and we cannot risk him ruining everything that we have fought for these many millions of stellar cycles. Make it look like the Decepticons put him close to his offlining when he escapes."

Now it was Sentinel's turn to ask a question. "Ultra Magnus sir, do you think that they will injure him? The Autobot medic will be looking at how old the wounds Dunce's chassis will have."

The answer that Ultra Magnus gave him was swift and decisive. "Do not let them find the chassis. Make it so that the only word that they have to go on is yours. I will leave the rest to you to come up with."

Saluting his leader, Sentinel nodded and said, "Yes Ultra Magnus sir." The line then went dead.

Sentinel paced in front of the monitor as he thought. What if Dunce didn't escape from the Decepticons? The others were already talking about launching a rescue mission to take Dunce back and Sentinel knew that he couldn't say no to it or he would look suspicious. If the rescue mission did happen, he would have to make sure that he was the one to go and find Dunce. Then, he could offline Dunce in the Decepticon base and it would look even more like the Decepticons offlined him. How can you say that you didn't offline a bot when his offline chassis was still in the holding cell that you left him in? That plan sounded perfect to Sentinel.

But, no matter what happened, Sentinel knew that he had to take Dunce out. Actually, he was kinda glad that he was. Dunce was a useless addition to the Autobots and it would be better to have soldiers who would actually fight on their side than pacifists like Dunce. Glancing around, Sentinel decided to see what the others were doing. It would not do good for his plan if the others were going to do a surprise rescue mission. No, he had to be in on it.

However, Sentinel knew that he had to be extra careful around Jazz. The Prime already had a feeling that Jazz knew what he was doing to Dunce, the beatings, and Sentinel didn't want to cause the mech to suspect him of anything more at the click. If Jazz became too much of a problem, however, Sentinel would make sure that he got rid of the cyber-ninja as well.

**Ultra Magnus' 3rd P.O.V.**

Ultra Magnus growled to himself as he left Fortress Maximus and went on a walk. After all the precautions that he had taken with Dunce, after everything that he had made sure to stop, now it was all in jeopardy because the Decepticons now had the car mech. When Ultra had first heard of the car mech, being created by two Cybertronians instead of coming from the Well, he knew that something was going to be different about him. Of course, that was also helped by the fact that he and the council had not been able to get to him first. With every Cybertronian that they helped out of the Well, they made sure that they were solely focused on the Autobot cause and that they would never wave from their loyalty. They were Autobots from their first intakes.

But, Dunce had been different. The mech had been raised by his creators...his neutral creators. Countless times, both the council and himself had approached Poseidon and Shamrock and had requested that they turn their son over to the Autobots so they could train him to defend himself against the Decepticons. Of course, his creators had said no. After countless stellar cycles of demanding and no compliance, he and the council had set up an accident at a mine that Shamrock and Poseidon were visiting and, with them out of the picture, he had hoped to claim caretaker-ship of Dunce and then raise him to be an Autobot.

That plan, however, was ruined by the mech Plena Teo. Neither himself nor the council had known that Shamrock and Poseidon had set up a contingency plan and had made it so Plena Teo, another neutral who lived on Cybertron, would take care of Dunce if they were ever taken out. Plena Teo was even worse to deal with than Shamrock and Poseidon had been. He was hard core against letting Dunce anywhere near the council or himself and he had training to back himself up. Plena Teo used to be a trainer for the gladiators of Kaon back before the war and the mech taught them without fear because, while the mech was short in stature, Ultra Magnus knew that the old mech could probably still take on both himself and Megatron at the same time.

So, unfortunately, the Autobots had to sit on the sidelines while Dunce grew older. Thankfully, while Plena Teo had been too old when the draft came around, Dunce would fall under the draft and then Plena Teo had to let Dunce go or they would both become traitors and kicked off of Cybertron. Dunce had been very easy to sway toward the Autobots and countless sessions with their teachers had pounded the code of the great Autobot cause in his helm. By the time the bot was in boot camp, he was the perfect Autobot...except for one factor.

He would not fight.

Dunce refused to at every instance during the first day of boot camp. This worried Ultra Magnus and so he placed Dunce under Sentinel Prime to make Dunce useful and for Sentinel to keep Dunce's confidence down. That was the key reason. Ultra Magnus knew how most Cybertronians treated Dunce, he even treated Dunce like the disgraced garbage that he was, but the Magnus knew that Sentinel would be the most effective at keeping Dunce down.

But, now everything that they had worked for was at risk of coming completely apart. The Decepticons had taken an interest in Dunce and they had possession of the car mech now. Add that to the reports he had been receiving of the Decepticon faction returning back to their state of processor before Megatron changed his ideals from freeing to conquering and then he knew that Dunce might be swayed to change sides.

"_Ultra Magnus, is it true that Megatron has captured Dunce?"_ The voice of Alpha Trion echoed across the comm lines.

The Magnus growled to himself as he heard Alpha Trion. The old mech, as well as Botanica, were the two bots on the council who did not know what his plan with Dunce was and they had their own small group of Autobots who actually cared for the mech. Sighing, Ultra Magnus responded. "Yes, it is true. Dunce has been in Decepticon captivity for six solar cycles."

The old mech's response was immediate. "_What is being done to recover him?"_

More with the old mech's questions. "The team on Earth is working tirelessly to make sure that he is rescued from the Decepticons." Ultra Magnus just wished that Alpha Trion would stop asking questions and hang up.

"_Very well. Keep me informed on any information concerning him."_ Alpha Trion stated before closing the line.

That was something that the current Magnus had to be careful of. If Alpha Trion or Botanica learned of his plans, then countless stellar cycles of hard work would be washed away. He had to make sure that everything went according to plan if he was to make sure that _it_ did not happen. And, the only way to positively make sure that it didn't was to offline Dunce and make it look like the Decepticons had done it. Dunce was a naive bot and the few who actually cared about him would be out for Decepticon energon. Even Plena Teo would join the Autobots, finally, if the Decepticons were to offline Dunce.

As the Magnus walked toward his quarters, he could not stop the one bit of information that caused his plan to come to his processor. The prophecy of ancient solar cycles, that was even older than Alpha Trion, could come to pass any solar cycle and, ever since he had found out about it right before the Great War, he had taken great lengths to make sure that the prophecy did not come to pass. No matter how many Cybertronians the Magnus had to degrade and take down to the lowest of feelings, he would make sure that the Autobot hold on Cybertron held.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

The leader of the Decepticons waited patiently as Shockwave finished reading the report that they had received from their spy in the Autobot ranks. It told of Autobot forces gathering and preparing to come to Earth. That meant that the leader did not have much time to convince Dunce that the Autobots were not as good as they would like others to believe.

Of course, he knew that they _all_ were not bad. Actually, he had come to respect Optimus Prime's team as well as a few others that he had met on his travels through space, or heard of in the case of Team Athenia. He was quite surprised when Shockwave's report said that they, along with two unknown bots, were to be the first of the reinforcements. He had heard in a report from Strika that Rodimus Prime and his team had been able to hold off her team for much longer than most had been able to, especially with the addition of Blackout to her team. Such high praise from one of his close generals meant that this team was exceptional indeed. He hoped to meet the team once they arrived on Earth.

"Our informant also says that Sentinel Prime has been acting very strange ever since we took Dunce." Shockwave continued, snapping Megatron out of his thoughts.

Megatron's optic ridges furrowed in confusion. From previous reports from their inside bot, Sentinel was not the biggest fan of Dunce's, meaning that the pompous Prime's sudden concern was hard to understand. Maybe, just maybe, the Autobot actually had a spark under all the scrap he spouted out of his mouth.

…..Nope. That was stupid for him to think.

Placing a servo on his chin, Megatron asked, "Why would the Prime be so worried when he has not shown Dunce any care before he was taken?"

Shockwave shook his helm before saying, "I don't know. It seems to be the exact opposite of what Sentinel would do. When I was with the Autobots, Sentinel only cared about himself, unless he was afraid that his reputation or something he was planning was on the line."

"So what could be worrying the Prime so much?" Megatron asked, more to himself than to Shockwave. During this entire time that Dunce was with them he had forgotten about figuring out why Dunce was nervous in the first place. Why a bot as tall and as sturdy looking as Dunce could be so...not. Every other bot that Megatron had met with a similar frame type as Dunce were confident and were usually ready for a fight. But, Dunce was different. The mech stayed away from fights and he lacked confidence. What was holding the young Autobot back?

His thoughts about Dunce's nervousness were put on the back-burner as said bot walked into the throne room. The bot looked distracted by something and Megatron wanted to help his guest as much as he was able to. He wasn't sure when this protectiveness about Dunce started, but Megatron wanted to make sure that Dunce was comfortable and that he would never fear as long as he was nearby.

"Um, Megatron," Dunce started.

Megatron felt confusion as Dunce started in a hesitant questioning tone. Dunce hadn't sounded this nervous around him in a while. The mech must be trying to take a step out of his comfort zone and Megatron knew that it would be best to let the Autobot have his way to help him grow confidence. "Yes Dunce?"

The mech messed with his servos for a click before finally continuing. "I was wondering if we could go to the lake, just you and me, to talk for a little?"

That was a jump. While Dunce was very open toward them, and even him, Dunce had still been very hesitant to be with the warlord alone. Megatron assumed that it was because of his position of power and he knew that it might take Dunce a while before he finally became completely open with him. Guess, for a change, Megatron had been wrong.

Smiling and nodding, Megatron answered, "Of course Dunce." Megatron then turned toward Shockwave before saying, "Shockwave, keep an optic on things until we return."

The one optic mech nodded before saying, "Of course."

Nodding once to Shockwave, Megatron stepped down so he was standing next to Dunce and the two of them walked out of the room, and out of the base.

Megatron felt extremely confused as to why Dunce had asked him to come and talk, away from the base, _alone_, with him? From what Megatron had last seen from his interactions with Dunce, the mech was still slightly nervous around the leader. That meant that this talk must be extremely important. But, what could possibly be bothering Dunce so much as to request the leader's presence, alone?

Once the two of them reached the lake, never saying a word to each other, they sat on a rock that stretched out just over the edge of the lake, one that they had previously jumped off of together after the paintball incident. The two of them sat in silence. The silence continued for about five clicks before Dunce finally started to talk.

"Megatron," Dunce started, and then paused, before continuing. "I need to ask you something important, something that I find difficult to ask. But, I'm not sure if I should."

He then placed his servos to his helm and Megatron could see the inner conflict that Dunce was facing. The mech was trying to fight back his preconceived notions of whatever it was that he was going to ask and ask it. "Dunce, I will not get angry with you. Please, ask your question." Megatron said soothingly.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I stared at Megatron as he tried to reassure me about asking my question. But, I knew that it was not that simple. When I had been brought here, I was given one restriction that hadn't been an issue until now. Over the past few solar cycles, my processor had been churning with all the information I was gathering. I could see that the Decepticons were good. Well, at least these ones were. I knew that not everyone was perfect and that judging an entire faction on the actions of a few was not the way to go about it. But, it seemed like I had the wrong opinion of the Decepticons for my entire existence.

But now, I was about to ask Megatron a question that would truly put my recent thoughts to the test. "Okay," I started. Great start. Now, I just had to get going. "you see, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about everything. I've come to realize that you Decepticons aren't as evil as the Autobots have taught me and that you are actually quite...nice." This was hard to get out to the leader and it took every ounce of my will to continue on. "But, I can't think anymore here. I'm isolating myself and only allowing one train of thought to enter my processor. After all the experiences that I have had here, I need to see what my view is when I am away." I then paused, gathering up the courage to ask the question. "I was wondering if you would allow me to return to the Autobots, for a short time, to see if I can compare the differences between living with them now that I have learned so much from all of you?"

Silence filled the air between the two of us and I could not read the look that Megatron was giving me. At one nano-click, I would see understanding but, sometimes, I saw pain and resistance. What I wouldn't give to know what the Decepticon leader was feeling and thinking. So many looks could cross his faceplates that it was, actually, quite reassuring. It told me that he was actually thinking about my question and not just pushing it to the side.

"Dunce," Megatron started and then, Dunce saw hesitation pass across the leader's faceplate before Megatron continued. "when I first brought you here under my deal, I told you that you could never try to escape or leave if a rescue attempt was made. That still holds true." My spark sand as he said that. He wasn't going to let me go. "But," Wait, what? "this is not you trying to escape. You have asked permission for temporary leave...and...I give it to you."

The smile that plastered my faceplates was the largest that I had ever given and, before I could even think about what I was doing, I embraced Megatron in a grateful hug before saying, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed at that and it was then that I realized that I was hugging him. Before I could pull away and apologize, I felt one of the leader's arms wrap around my shoulders in a hug like fashion before he said, "You are welcome Dunce."

While at first, the hug had felt rushed and awkward, I actually started to relax in it as the two of us sat there, looking out over the lake. He was letting me go. Now I could go back to the Autobots and try to figure out what my life as trying to tell me.

"Megatron, I'm going to miss you...all of you." I whispered to him softly. I had almost left the sentence off with just him, but I hoped I had added the part at the end on in time to make it not seem so, awkward. But, I would miss him most of everybot, even more than Blitzwing. Megatron was the first figure of authority who actually cared about me and my well-being, who made sure that my happiness was first. It felt...nice. I was going to miss this feeling of security and acceptance, but I would return, that much was certain in my processor. This was not goodbye forever.

Megatron shifting his arm slightly had me glance up at him as he asked, "When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as I can." I responded. "But, I think I am going to sit here for a couple of cycles. I still have carbon traces on my armor and I don't want the Autobots to be able to find out where your base is." And I truly didn't. While I still felt loyal to the Autobots, I now felt a sense of loyalty to the Decepticons. I was not going to reveal where their base was, or even hint that I knew where it was, as best as I could anyways.

Nodding his helm toward me, Megatron said, "The others will miss you Dunce. I'm not sure how well Random is going to take it."

I laughed softly at that before saying, "Tell him that I will be back as soon as I have thought about everything and, when I get back, we'll have a party." I felt a pang of sadness travel through my spark at the thought of leaving Random. He was like an older, fun brother to me and it was going to be difficult to not see him. He was the first of the Decepticons that I had truly trusted and I was going to miss him deeply.

When the weight of Megatron's arm left my shoulders, I glanced at him as he stood up and said, "I had better head back to the base. My own carbon dampener will make it difficult for you to remove yours if I stay around." He then looked like he was about to take off.

But, before he went, I had to say something, "Megatron wait." The leader paused and glanced down at me. Pushing down a feeling of nervousness, I said, "You won't forget me, will you?"

The leader smiled softly at me and knelt down next to me before saying, "No Dunce, I will not forget you. And just so you remember that," I then received a data package over the private comm system and realized that Megatron had sent it. Opening it up, I was surprised to see a couple of comm numbers inside. "The first is the comm to the base just in case you want to talk with one of us while you are gone. The other is my own personal comm. If you ever are in trouble and need help, or just want to call and talk, don't hesitate to call. I'll be there."

Standing up in tandem with the leader, I couldn't stop myself from giving him one last hug. I was going to miss him the most, no matter how nervous he sometimes made me. It was hurting to say goodbye. "Then take mine," I said softly as I sent him my own comm line. "so you can contact me if you need anything."

He smiled softly and embraced the hug I had initiated for a few clicks before we separated and he said, "Goodbye Dunce, for now."

"Goodbye...Megatron." I answered him. Then, the leader of the Decepticons jumped into the air and flew off. I felt a little colder now that the warmth that the leader had brought was now gone. But, I had made my choice. I was going to go back, and try to figure out everything that was happening.

After a few cycles of sitting by the lake, alone, I scanned myself and found that the carbon residue was gone and so I slowly walked back through the forest, back toward Detroit and...the Autobots.

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron: *still hiding from Authoress while trying to contact Dunce* I have to warn,<strong>

**Authoress: *head pops into opening of his hiding spot, smiling viciously* Hello Megsy.**

**Megatron: *runs off***

**Authoress: You shall not ruin it! *holds signal jammer***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh. Something is going to be happening! I hope you all liked this chapter. Just to let you all know, there will be good Autobots that join up with Megs and the others...later. But, for now, I am showing just how far this corruption of the Autobots go and hint at their reasons. Seems like Ultra Magnus is willing to offline any who risk Cybertrons safety. I wonder what will happen next chapter? On another note, I was crying when Megatron and Dunce said goodbye! It was so sad and Dunce seems to have been very attached to the leader while being only a fraction nervous around him. Next chapter is one that I would not miss for the world. New bots are coming in...and I am going to need about twenty boxes of tissues...and a rocket launcher to launch at...Never mind. I have to stay silent. The story will reveal itself soon enough. Until next we meet, I ask that you drop a review by, even to say hi! Well, since I am no longer needed for now, I say my farewells! *goes off to find more high grade...that will definitely need*<strong>


	13. Pit Fall

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Vox belongs to a friend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: *smirks seeing Megatron restrained* Good, now you can't interfere.<strong>

**Megatron: *glares***

**Dunce: *walks in* Authoress, why do you have Megatron restrained?**

**Authoress: *sighs* Because he thinks too much at times. You just go and get some energon goodies. As many as you want. My treat. *smiles***

* * *

><p>Ch. 13: Pit Fall<p>

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V. **

The cyber-ninja sighed as he sat in the middle of the park, meditating. It was night out and he could faintly hear the call of an owl in the distance. But, he wasn't focusing on that. Instead, he was focusing on calming himself. Lately, he realized that he had been letting his emotions about Dunce get in the way of actually helping the poor mech escape from the Decepticons. So, he had taken to coming to the park and sitting int the same spot, at the same time, each night to try and clear his processor of anger that he felt at Dunce's captured. He needed to stay calm.

But, that was a hard thing for the cyber-ninja to do. With Plena Teo's arrival on Earth coming much sooner than Jazz had anticipated, the white mech had to make sure that he was ready for a rescue raid. He had a feeling that, once Plena Teo came to Earth, it would only be a matter of time before they set off on a mission to get Dunce back from the Decepticons. He wanted to be ready. Dunce was his best friend...besides Prowl, and he wanted to keep his friend safe. When they got Dunce back, Jazz was never going to allow Dunce out of his sight. Ever. Again.

Movement out of the corner of his right optic cause Jazz to glance that direction and he was surprised to see that Sentinel was out walking about. Most of the others were in recharge and it was a shock to see Sentinel out, and not snoring. Actually, Jazz took that back. Lately, the Prime had been acting very fidgety and this was actually normal for the Prime lately. It had been confusing to the white ninja bot but he had more important things to worry about then Sentinel...as much as the Prime's shifty movements were starting to concern Jazz. Finding Dunce and bringing him back was the first thing that he wanted to do.

Thinking of Dunce, Jazz couldn't help but picture the terrors that Dunce was going through. To be gone for so long, in the servos of their greatest enemies who had done unspeakable acts to his fellow Autobots, and Dunce was with him. While Jazz had been comforted by the fact that Dunce was compliant and wouldn't fight for the first few solar cycles, the ninja bot doubted that Dunce could avoid being hurt for this long.

"_Jazz,_" Prowl's voice came across the comm line. "_I was wondering if you would come on patrol with me? I would rather not go with Bumblebee because he is really pushing my buttons."_

A smirk played on Jazz's faceplate when Prowl said that. Prowl must really be desperate for company if he was calling him. Jazz loved to push Prowl's buttons and that meant that Bumblebee was really acting up. At first, Jazz wanted to refuse. He needed to train more before they tried to find the Decepticon base and free Dunce. But, he also knew that he had to spread out his time and make sure that he was not becoming reclusive. Plus, who knew what they would find while on patrol. "Where are you at?" Jazz asked his friend.

It took a click for Prowl to answer, "_I'm just outside of Sumdac Tower. Meet me here._"

"Sure thing Prowler." Jazz responded before closing the comm, making sure that Prowl couldn't respond.

At first, Jazz felt excited about going on patrol with Prowl. But, as he grew further and further away from the park, Jazz had a nervous feeling about leaving. What if Dunce escaped again? But, that wasn't possible with the deal that the Autobot had made with Megatron to save Jazz. So, Jazz drove on.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

Megatron sighed as he sat down at his throne. He had just returned from his talk with Dunce and he was now very saddened. It had been hard to let Dunce go, to let his only chance of trying to end the war peacefully go, to let the one bot who could be considered a friend...and maybe more, go. But, the warlord let Dunce go precisely because _of_ those reasons. Dunce needed time away to sort whatever thoughts were in his helm and Megatron understood that. If they were going to change Dunce's opinion of the Autobots and allow Dunce to see where he was wanted, and most welcome, then they had to let him go back to those that they were against.

Didn't mean that the warlord was happy about it.

"Megatron," Blitzwing started as he walked in, followed by the others. The leader had called all of the Decepticons to him so that he could tell them about Dunce's decision. Megatron knew that they were not going to take it well, especially Random. "vhy have jou called us in here? And vhere is Dunce?"

The Decepticon leader sighed to think of how he wanted to break the news to his troops before he decided that the most direct route would be the best. "I called you all to me because of Dunce. As you probably know, Dunce asked me to come to the lake with him alone to talk about something. While there, he asked me if I would give him permission for temporary leave back to the Autobots. And...I allowed him to go."

His troops all stared at him in shock. While their looks were spark-breaking, the leader knew that this was only the beginning. Next, would be the true reactions. "_Vhat?"_ Random asked in hurt shock. "_Dunce is gone? He can't be! Ve had so many plans."_ Random's voice quietened after that and Megatron felt it very unnerving that the almost always personality of Blitzwing was now looking extremely depressed.

But, while the other expressions in the room were quite similar to Random's, Megatron saw understanding, if also hurt, in Starscream's optics. "He is entering the final process of his conversion." The seeker muttered. "Dunce has learned all he can from us and now he must see what his spark will decide, and he can't do it here."

Megatron nodded but, before he could forget, he turned to Blitzwing before saying, "Blitzwing," The triple changer looked up at Megatron, still in his random mode, and the leader hoped that the news that he was about to share would perk up the triple changer a little. "Dunce asked me to tell you that he would be back as soon as he thought about everything and that you are to expect a party for when he does return."

The leader felt so relieved when one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen lit up Blitzwing's faceplate. He had thought that would help the triple changer feel better. "_A party? Oh I can't vait! I hope zhat Dunce returns soon so ve can have lots of fun!"_

Megatron nodded and, while he didn't say it aloud, he hoped that Dunce would return soon. "Megatron," Glasno started, "what if Dunce is prevented from leaving the Autobots?"

Before the leader could even think about answering, Hothead jumped in. "**If zhey dare try and stop him I vill rip zheir pedes from zhere chassis and zhen zhey vill not be able to stop him!"**

While the leader didn't think that Dunce would like them doing that, he did say, "I hope that it will not come to that. I gave Dunce the comm frequency to both my personal frequency and the base's. If he is stopped in coming, he will call and then we will use all our might to bring him back to us."

The others nodded at that and, with that, the leader knew that they were all ready to act if the Autobots tried to stop Dunce from returning. Dunce had touched each of them during his stay here and, the mighty leader of the Decepticons, would admit that Dunce had softened his spark and gave him hope for a peaceful living, where all Cybertronians could live together in peace, with no divisions between them, no class system to keep them down.

His personal thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the main communicator lighting up. Was that Dunce already? It had only been twenty clicks. It didn't make sense but, Megatron could hope. Ever since the bot had left, the base felt like it was missing something. Like a piece of them had been taken when Dunce had left.

"The origin of the call is coming from inside this solar system, but not from Earth." Shockwave reported. "What shall we do?"

Okay, so it wasn't Dunce. But, the possibility for new allies caused Megatron to nod his helm and say, "Put it up on the main screen."

Shockwave nodded and typed in a few things. At first, the screen remained black. But, after a click the screen came to life and, eventually, a visual of the inside of a ship appeared. But, Megatron was confused when he didn't see anybot in the viewing area.

"_I'm so going to kill you!" _Megatron heard a femme voice say from the others die. The leader recognized this voice, somewhat. He had only heard it once but it was starting to bring back a memory.

"_It's not my fault that your a shrimp." _A very familiar mech voice responded to the femme voice.

Immediately, the femme voice responded. "_You're not that much of a giant you know!"_

The sound of fighting then came through the speakers and, at first, the leader of the Decepticons thought that this was a miss-dial. But, that was changed when a familiar dark blue and dark gold mech appeared in the viewing area. "_Megatron, I am glad that we could get a hold of you." _Vox stated to him.

Vox was ex-surveillance to the Autobots and, like Glasno, the Autobots had chased Vox out. But, Vox had agreed to help him when the leader needed help cracking an Autobot code or two that his spies could not make sense of. However, before now, Megatron had not seen nor heard from Vox in two hundred stellar cycles. Now though, the leader could see the car mech sporting the Decepticon insignia.

"Vox, it is good to hear from you after so long." Megatron greeted his ally.

The car mech smirked at that before saying, "It is nice to hear from you too Megatron. Heard you finally got your helm on straight and so both myself and one of my fellow passenger recently received our insignias and decided to catch a ride over to help you out."

Megatron nodded at that. "The help will be greatly appreciated Vox. Who do you bring with you though?"

Laughter came from Vox before the mech said, "Oh, them. Well, if you could excuse me for just a click, I'll see if I can stop them from offlining each other long enough to say hi."

"Of course." Megatron responded before Vox left the viewing area and the room went quiet again.

"That other mech's voice," Starscream stated. Megatron could swear that he could hear a groan of annoyance in the seeker's vocals. "It couldn't be, could it?"

The leader was about to nod when a door on the other side of the call opened and he could heard Vox say, "Okay you two. Behave. Or, I'll put you both in timeout."

A very small blue car femme who was probably up to the Autobot Bumblebee's shoulders, and a average sized red car mech walked into the room, and the leader of the Decepticons saw that his guess about who the identity of the mech was proven correct. The femme, though, was a nice surprise and one that he did not expect to see.

"Greetings Megatron. I see that time has been kind to you since I last saw you." Knockout stated with a short informal bow, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

Megatron nodded back and said, "It is good to see you was well Knockout. I see you have been keeping yourself in good working condition."

The blue car femme let out a small huff at that before muttering, "Vainglorious slagger."

"What was that shrimp?" Knockout growled, facing the blue femme now.

Vox stepped in-between the two of them and Megatron watched as the two backed down. Then, the blue femme spoke to him. "Been a while Megs. Surprised the frag out of me when I heard you finally got your helm screwed on straight." She then smiled widely. "Glad you did."

Megatron laughed at that and said, "I'm glad that you have finally joined our cause, Optivic."

Optivic was not from Cybertron, and she had never lived there. Instead, she was from a colony planet called Vel. On that planet, they excel at anything technological and they pride themselves in being the smartest processors in existence. Velonians, as they were called, had one major draw-back though; they were extremely short. Optivic, the last Megatron had heard, was the tallest on the planet. The shortest, if he remembered correctly, was barely taller than the nine feet tall.

Optivic was a strange femme even past that though. Her right optic was colored neon pink and her left was missing, replaced instead by an optic patch that was colored yellow and was shaped like a star. Her white faceplate just seemed to intensify the always cheerful feeling that the femme seemed to exude.

The arrival of these three was a very good thing for the Decepticons that were under his current command on Earth. While they had many fighters, there numbers were lacking in medics and surveillance. Vox had the surveillance end covered nicely and Optivic and Knockout would finally provide their team with medical expertise. Also, Optivic was an avid inventor and so she might be able to help them gain the upper servo against the Autobots once they were all gathered and ready to attack.

"That's how you choose to greet our leader?" Knockout asked in what looked like mock shock.

This must have been going on for a while between the two of them because Optivic growled at the red medic before saying, "Better than yours. I mean, saying how nice he looks? That has got to be the most pathetic,"

"If either one of you speaks to each other during this trip, I will personally make sure that you will regret it!" Vox gave the ultimatum in an exasperated voice. Megatron could tell that the mech had been dealing with their bickering for however long their trip had been.

"Vox," Megatron addressed the surveillance mech, "how long will it take you three to arrive here?"

it took Vox a couple of nano-clicks of looking before he said, "If we keep up at this pace, I say that we will get there in a couple of cycles at the latest. We just re-fueled a couple of cycles ago so we should have no problems." Knockout and Optivic had been making antagonizing faces at each other and, after Optivic pulled of a very good one, Megatron watched as the red medic launched at the blue femme. "Let me re-phrase that. We will have no problems getting to you on time. In how many pieces those two come to you in might be hard to say. I must ask your leave."

Megatron nodded and said, "Of course Vox. I will see the three of you when you arrive."

The dark blue and dark gold mech nodded before the visual went dark. Megatron, for the first time since returning to the base, felt hope fill him. They were having more reinforcements arriving that night and they would help bring everybot on this planet, and soon every faction, together in peace. Now, they just had to have Dunce back and everything would be perfect.

**Sentinel's 3rd P.O.V.**

The big chinned Prime growled in agitation. He had thought that those fragging cyber-ninja would have already come up with a plan to take Dunce back. With every nano-click that passed, Sentinel feared that Dunce might grow confident enough to tell the Decepticons what exactly the Autobots had done to him. The beatings, the discrimination, the torture; if the Decepticons found out about that, it would only be a matter of time before word spread to Dunce's few sympathizers and they would, most likely, leave the Autobots and join against them.

Dunce had to die.

Sentinel was already planning it. As soon as he was alone with the pathetic car mech, he would teach that waste of space that it was never a good idea to interfere with Autobot plans. But, while that sounded perfect, Sentinel knew that he would have to figure out just what the little fool told the Decepticons. The Autobots would need to know so they could counter whatever Dunce told them with half truths so that it would look like the Decepticons were trying to manipulate everything. It would be a risky move but Sentinel knew that Autobots were gullible. Give them just enough to believe that all that they were hearing was the truth, and they wouldn't question you.

"_Hello? Are there any Autobots receiving me?"_

Impossible! Here he was, planning Dunce's offlining, and by some miracle, the simpleton was calling him? "Dunce! You are to report to these coordinates immediately to be debriefed on your escape and what happened during the duration of your imprisonment!" He then sent Dunce a set of coordinates that were close enough to Detroit to allow him to sneak away without his disappearance being noticed but far enough away that no one would be able to interrupt him taking the young Autobot out.

However, Sentinel was surprised when, instead of answering in a hesitant way like he normally would, Dunce answered back, "Right away sir." confidently before closing the comm line between them.

This was worse than they had imagined. Dunce had grown extremely confident during his stay with the Decepticons and now Sentinel would put the slacker in his place before offlining him.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I smiled as I walked toward Detroit. When Sentinel had answered the call, I had been slightly nervous. I had called for 'help' and my tormentor just happened to be the one to receive my call? It was like fate had been testing me. Hopefully, I had passed it when, instead of being nervous, I used some of the confidence that I had received during my stay with the Decepticons and answered him confidently before hanging up. When I had hung up, I had felt like a large burden had been taken off of my shoulders.

Also, while Sentinel had said to get to him immediately, he didn't know how long my journey was or how long it would take me to get to the coordinates he sent me. In reality, if I were to travel straight there, I would be there in five clicks. But, I wasn't going to go the direct route. First, I wanted to stop by the Steelhaven. Inside, was the only personal possession of mine and I kept it very well guarded from Sentinel. He would never find it where I hid it.

Once I arrived at the Steelhaven, I glanced around and made sure know one was around before I crept inside. It was nothing to sneak by the security cameras and get access to my room. Once inside, I went straight for the nightstand and pulled it slightly away from the wall before revealing the panel.

"Glad you're still in here." I muttered to myself as I picked up the photo screen and placed it in my subspace before turning and promptly leaving the room.

As much as I wanted to delay the inevitable, I had to go and meet up with Sentinel. He was my commanding officer and I had to respect his orders, no matter how much I saw that they made little sense. While the Decepticons had taught me much, I still held onto my belief that the Autobots couldn't be all bad. Yes, there were a couple of bad bots on the Autobot side back when Glasno was an Autobot but that couldn't be true now. But, I wasn't sure why they were fighting the Decepticons now. The Decepticons were good bots and two good groups should be working together, not fighting.

I took the long way around so it wouldn't look like I was coming from behind Sentinel. If I did, then he would know that I didn't come and see him right away. As I came closer to the coordinates, though, I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me. Something didn't feel right. Why was Sentinel preforming the debriefing out here? Did he not want the others to know what I as going to say. Well, he would have a tough time keeping it from them when, no matter what he said, I was going to tell Jazz.

Once I was in the clearing that the coordinates were located, I saw that Sentinel was waiting in the middle of it, his back facing me. So, I figured that I would make myself known to him. "Dunce reporting in Sentinel Prime...sir."

Scrap! I had almost forgotten to say sir. My time with the Decepticons had caused me to become lax in the ways of talking to my Autobot superiors. This was not going to help me through whatever Sentinel had planned for this debriefing.

Sentinel jumped at my greeting and turned before marching over to me, seemingly inspecting me the entire time, before he said, "Dunce, I want a full accounting for what happened after your capture. Now!"

I flinched when Sentinel yelled. I hadn't been yelled at since before I was captured. It felt weird to be being yelled at again. But, I knew that I had to answer. "Well, sir, after I was captured, I was knocked out and taken to their base." While I knew that I wasn't knocked out, I had to protect the location of the Decepticon base. I owed Megatron that much. "When I woke up, Megatron led me to,"

And that was as far as I got before I felt a fist slam into my faceplate. What did I do? "What...what are you,?" I stared to ask.

But, I cried out as another punch landed on my side and threw me to the ground. As continued kicks were laid out to me, I was in shock. Actually, I was in so much shock that I almost missed what Sentinel was saying to me. "You no good worthless piece of scrap! You were taken and you didn't even find out the location of their base? Not even the Decepticons thought you were of any use. They probably let you escape because you were so useless to them that you were a liability to _them_! Now _I_ have to deal with it."

At a pause in the kicks, I quickly stood and I could already feel energon leaking from my legs, arms and chassis. Not much but just enough to cause me to worry. This was starting to go on longer than most of Sentinel's 'lessons' and I was starting to think that something else was going on. "Please...stop!" I cried out as I felt him kick me in the chest plate, which knocked be back to the ground. As he did that, I heard something crack and pain began to well up inside. This was serious damage. Sentinel hadn't done anything serious since one of his earlier trips back from Earth.

I screamed as my shoulder was impaled by Sentinel's lance. The energon was spurting out of my wound and I cringed as pain now came from there. Add that to the intense pain in my chest plate and I wasn't sure how much longer I would even survive this. I was losing energon faster than was comfortable and I knew that, even with my practice in controlling the flow rate of my energon, I was not going to last longer than ten, fifteen clicks at most.

"I wouldn't stop even if I wanted to!" Sentinel growled as he turned to lance in the wound.

Crying from the pain I was in, I managed to glance up at my attacker before saying, "Wh...what do you mean?"

His smirk would have made me flinch, except for the fact that it hurt to move too much to even instinctually do that, before he said, "I have orders you fool. You've become a liability. So, I have been ordered to take you out, permanently." I screamed louder as he stabbed me in the side. I could feel more energon pool out of me. His laughter rang through my audios before he said, "It will seem like the Decepticons did this to you and then there will never be a question asked about the Autobots virtue ever again!"

I screamed yet again as Sentinel brought the lance down on my upper right leg strut. This pain was almost unbearable. But, through the pain, I had a moment of clarity. The Autobots were so evil that they showed a facade of being good. They were truly the monsters! Now I knew the answer to what had been plaguing me for so long, the answer to everything.

I needed to become a Decepticon.

But, to do that, I had to get away from Sentinel now or I would offline. The fear of offlining helped me find the energy to defend myself and throw Sentinel away from me. The Prime looked so shocked when I briefly glanced at him that, for a portion of a nano-click, I felt bad. But, I wiped that thought away immediately. He had just tried to offline me. So, I turned and quickly limped into the woods.

From behind me, I heard Sentinel yell, "You'll offline before you find any help you fool!" And, since I didn't hear the sound of pedes following me, I knew that Sentinel was not going to give chase.

But, now I was truly afraid and I cried at the fact. Sentinel was right in the fact that I would not be able to find help before the loss of energon put me in stasis lock and, eventually, would offline me. I needed help but I didn't know where to go. My levels were decreasing at an extremely rapid pace and I knew that I had maybe ten clicks before I went into stasis lock, if that. I was going to offline at the servos of the Autobots.

...Wait! I knew what to do. Instead of me trying to find help, I could let help find me! My processor felt hazy as I scanned the comm frequencies that I had saved until I reached one of the ones that would help me. As I started to speak though, I could stop the sobs of pain from interrupting my message.

"Megatron...please...save me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress: *crying*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next chapter! OMP Sentinel tried to kill Dunce. I will have torches and swords ready for killing Sentinel after we are done for whoever wishes to join me. Next chapter is going to be very interesting and will have a lot of emotions. Besides all the sadness of this chapter, Yeah! We are getting more allies! I had to bring in Knockout. he is too much fun to leave out of a story! If you have any comments, questions, death threats, murder plots against Sentinel, or just want to say hi, please leave me a review and I will try to get back to you quickly. Until next we meet, which will hopefully be soon for Dunce's sake, TTYL! *cries in corner with cry blankie*<strong>


	14. Truth

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Vox belongs to a friend here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron: Authoress, what have you done to Dunce?<strong>

**Authoress: You will find out soon.**

**Megatron: *growls* I hate waiting.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 14: Truth<p>

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V. **

Megatron could barely keep down his excitement. Vox, Knockout, and Optivic had just sent word in that they had landed and were currently on their way to the base. Lately, his team on Earth had been growing rapidly and he knew that they were close to having enough troops to leave this planet and join his other forces in the cosmos before they launched their attack on Cybertron.

But, before that happened, he had to wait for one bot; Dunce. The leader did not want to proceed with any other plan until Dunce was back with them. He missed the young Autobot and it made him nervous to know that Dunce was back with the Autobots. Something had to cause Dunce's nervousness and the leader would bet that it was because of the Autobots.

The sound of motors in the hall told Megatron that his guests had arrived. He was proven correct when three new vehicles pulled up into the throne room before each one transformed. The dark blue and dark gold Lamborghini Veneno changed into Vox, the red Aston Martin, of course, was Knockout, and the turquoise blue Honda Fit transformed into Optivic. While Vox looked relatively calm and gathered, the same could not be said for Knockout and Optivic. The two were glaring at each other and Megatron had a feeling that the two of them were going to be a servo-full while they were with him.

"I trust that your journey went well." Megatron started the conversation.

Vox nodded but, before the mech could say anything, Knockout decided to speak, "If you call my pristine finish getting mauled by that barbarian femme well!"

Optivic turned and growled at the mech. "I accidentally made one tiny scratch on your door and you call me a 'barbarian femme'? Just wait until we are alone red, and I'll show you how much more I can do than just a simple scratch!"

"PLEASE!" Vox cried out in desperation. "Would you two just put it on mute for five clicks!"

Megatron couldn't help but smirk as the two fighting bots calmed down at that. Things around the base were going to be very interesting with the three of them around. He could tell that they had grown used to each other during however long their trip was and he was glad that they got along so well. It would make their integration with the others that much easier.

Once Optivic and Knockout calmed down, Megatron stepped down to them and said, "We have much to discuss. There have been many things happening for our cause on this planet and we have many new allies. I am most anxious to introduce them to you."

Optivic smiled a wide smile at that, which Megatron thought would end up stuck to her faceplate permanently, before saying, "New bots? I love new bots! Where are they? I just want to hug em and be friends!"

"_Did I hear hugs?"_

Megatron faceplate palmed himself as Blitzwing walked into the room. The triple changer would be the first to arrive after his summonings. Of course, Megatron had a feeling that the triple changer was hoping that Dunce would be back. Hopefully, the new arrivals would be enough for the triple changer for now. Megatron knew how much Blitzwing missed Dunce and the leader was afraid that Blitzwing would go even crazier, if that was even possible, if Dunce stayed away for more than a few solar cycles.

Blitzwing ran up to Optivic and the two hugged each other, though Megatron was positive that the two had never met before, as the others walked in. As expected, they all took a quick glance at the two hugging bots like they were crazy. That guess probably wasn't that far off.

"So," Starscream started, "it looks like you lot finally arrived."

Vox smirked and said, "Starscream, I haven't seen you since that incident on Faye 6 when,"

Megatron was curious about this incident. But, it seemed like his second in command did not wan that story coming out. "which we both agreed to forget, Vox." Starscream glared at Vox as he said that. Of course, the surveillance mech just smirked back at the seeker. The leader made a mental note to himself to get Vox alone and ask him about this incident that had Starscream so defensive.

Shockwave stepped up to them before he turned to Vox and asked, "Vox, how did you three know that we would be in this sector? Our escape from Trypticon prison was not planned out and only a few knew of it at first. Where were you at?"

"Ooh ooh!" Optivic said while she bounced from pede with her servo raised in the air. "I get to tell!" They all then turned to her and listened. "Well, I was on my way to Cybertron because I heard that the Autobots had managed to capture most of you and I wanted to see if you had changed any. Well, half way there, I ran into Swindle. He told me that you had changed and that, recently, a contact of his bought a rather inconspicuous explosive on short notice. Since the bot who bought the device was from Cybertron, and you all escaped using an explosive, Swindle put two and two together. So, he told me that the last place he had seen you lot, before you got captured, was here and so he gave me the coordinates and hooked me up with Vox and K.O. and we made straight for here...with a slight side trip to get branded."

The others stared at her for a nano-click before Megatron said, "Well, I am glad that you three have arrived. But, I can guess that you must be exhausted after your long journey. Lugnut, show them,"

"_Megatron...please...save me!_"

Everyone jumped as Dunce's pain-filled vocals echoed across the room and, at first, Megatron was utterly shocked. What was going on? Where was Dunce's voice coming from? He was supposed to be with the Auto...

That's when it clicked with the leader and he ran to the control console before answering. "Dunce! Dunce can you hear me? Respond!" Megatron yelled with panic in his vocals. The others, by that time, had gathered around, though the leader had a feeling that Vox, Knockout, and Optivic were slightly confused about what was going on.

But, instead of a response, Dunce just continued to talk, sobs of pain heavy in his vocals. "_Please...please find me! I'm scared! Respond...please."_

Megatron slammed his servo down on the panel in frustration before yelling, "Dunce! I'm here! Where are you?"

"_Respond...please."_ Megatron noticed Dunce's voice was growing quieter as the seemingly one sided conversation continued. "_I'm...I'm losing energon...fast."_ Megatron felt his spark stop has Dunce coughed a cough that sounded full of energon before the mech continued. "_Please...save me. I'm all alone. I need you."_

"His receiver must be out." Lockdown reasoned. "It must have been disconnected and he doesn't realize it."

Turning to Soundwave and Shockwave, Megatron yelled, "I want his location now!"

The two wasted no time in running up to the console, with Vox joining them, before the three of them quickly set to work in locking onto Dunce's signal. As they worked, Megatron paced impatiently. He wanted to go out and find Dunce and help him. But, he knew that running out blind would not be a good idea. He could end up going in the opposite direction that Dunce had gone and that could cost Dunce. But, that didn't make the waiting easy. He couldn't fail the Autobot. After all that he had gone through, Megatron could not let Dunce down. The mech was calling out to him for help and the leader was going to save Dunce.

Vox slamming his fist on the console caused the leader to look up as the three mechs turned around, "We can't lock onto his signal! His transmitter must have been damaged and the signal is bouncing around all over the place."

Megatron growled at that before asking, "How close can you trace it?"

Soundwave then brought up a map and showed an area shaded with a circle before saying, "Response: Dunce signal located in four mile radius here."

Four miles? While that normally wasn't so bad, it was all forest land for the most part and that meant that they would not be able to look for Dunce in their alt modes and that would extend the time that they would have to search for Dunce. From the young mech's message, he was losing energon quickly and that might mean that Dunce didn't have that kind of time. But, they had to try. "Decepticons, split up in groups of three! Knockout, Optivic; you two are with me. Take a portion of the map and search for him. When you find him, call in for Knockout or Optivic and we will rush to your position. The rest of you will then return to base and prepare a room to serve as med bay."

Megatron wanted the two medics with him because he was hoping that he would find Dunce. He had promised Dunce that, if the Autobot was in trouble, that he would be there for him. Now, Megatron wanted to make good on that. Dunce was in a dire situation and Megatron wanted to save the mech.

The rest of the Decepticons got into groups and they all ran out of the base and into the woods around them. Their base was in the four mile radius and so they were using that as a reference point. Megatron led his group away from the base and through the woods.

As the three of them ran through the woods, scanning constantly for Dunce or spilled energon, since both would lead to the mech, Megatron felt slightly unnerved. The night air was still, like it knew that something foul had been at work. The air felt too still as they ran. Echoes of silence reverberated in Megatron's helm and, as much as he wished them gone, he knew that they would stay there until he found Dunce.

As the three of them continued to run, Knockout asked a question. "Megatron, where would this Dunce go if he were afraid?"

Shaking his head in hopelessness, Megatron said, "I don't know! I'm not sure where he would go!" The leader wished that he had gotten to know Dunce personally a little better before this happened. It might help them now. But, he had no idea where the mech felt safe.

Now Optivic joined in, "But you must know. Dunce said your name specifically and only your name. His subconscious must feel like you would be able to know where he was."

"I already told you two that I don't..." Megatron started to yell when something that Optivic said caused him to pause in his speech. Dunce had been calling out for him. According to what Optivic said, Dunce's subconscious was thinking of somewhere the two of them had been alone. There hadn't been many places where they had been alone...and there was only one that was away from the base. "know! That's it!"

The leader rushed forward and picked up the two medics before jumping into the air and flying forward. "What the frag?" Knockout yelled out in shock. "Megatron, where,"

"The lake! It was the only place outside of the base that we were alone. Dunce is going there!" Megatron exclaimed before putting more pressure on his thrusters and flying at top speed toward the lake.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I felt relief as I staggered into the clearing. Finally, through the pain and energon loss, I had made it to the lake. This was the last place that I had seen Megatron. He had to be here. Somewhere. He just had to be. I needed him. He said that he would be there for me if I was to need him. I needed him. Where was he?

"M...Megatron." I continued to murmur into the comm link. There had been no response yet but I kept up my hope. He would respond as soon as he received my message. He was the only authority figure who had ever cared for me. He would respond. He would. "Please...come in...I"

My legs almost gave out on me as I walked ever so painfully and slowly toward the rock that Megatron and I had been sitting on. He had to be there. My failing vision just couldn't register the fact. He was there. I would be safe. He was going to save me. I was almost to him. Just a few more steps.

I felt relief as my pedes touched onto the rock that Megatron and I had sat at. I was here, I was...

Warning signs flashed into my vision and, at first, I couldn't even read those. But, eventually, it became more clear as I felt myself fall to my knees. What the signs said?

Energon levels critical. Entering emergency stasis lock.

A wince traveled through my systems as my side fell against the hard surface of the rock and, as my vision went dark, one thought stuck out.

Megatron will rescue me.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

The Decepticon leader had never felt so much fear travel through his systems as he neared the lake. Of course, it wasn't fear for himself, but for Dunce. The young mech always seemed to hold in so much fear and Megatron had never even see Dunce show it as much as he was now. It had taken him a while, but Megatron had figured out that Dunce was a mech who kept his problems bottled up inside, never talking about his worries, fears, or pains. But, now the Autobot was finally showing some of it, and it might be too late. That was probably what Megatron was so worried about. That he would be too late to save Dunce. He wasn't sure what he would do if,

"Hey, what's that down there?" Knockout suddenly stated, motioning toward the ground.

Immediately, Megatron looked down and felt his intakes stop sharply and his spark stop in pain. Quickly landing on the rock where he and Dunce had just talked only a couple of cycles ago, he could only stare as Knockout and Optivic ran forward. A chassis, bruised, battered, broken, bleeding, and yet so innocent looking, was laying on its side. The leader of the Decepticons never thought that he would see something like this happen to somebot so...innocent. There was Dunce, his color fading slowly and looking so abused, so used. Who did this to him?

"His levels are critical!" Knockout's yell brought the leader out of his shock. Running up to Knockout, Megatron arrived next to him just as the medic said, "We need to get him back to base stat or we are going to lose him."

Megatron could see that, even together, the two medics would not be able to lift Dunce since he was larger than the two of them. So, he quickly stepped forward and gently picked up Dunce before saying, "Return to base immediately. I'll fly Dunce there." Then the leader pushed off of the ground and flew back to base in bot mode, carrying the bloody and dying Dunce.

The leader's spark felt like it was going to snuff itself as Megatron glanced down at Dunce. The young mech, even while unconscious, looked like he was in so much pain. It wasn't fair to the young mech. One of the only bots that Megatron had ever met who had the skills to fight but chose not to, to live peacefully instead of in battle, dying from wounds of an obviously one sided fight that the young mech still might not survive. Why was Dunce the one who had to suffer this? It wasn't right. "Stay strong, young one." Megatron said softly to Dunce as he held the young mech close to him.

He made it to the base in record time and, almost as soon as he landed, Glasno ran out of the base and looked like he was going to say something but, as soon as the past Autobot looked at Dunce, Megatron could see the look of remembrance showing in the mech's optics. Finally, after a few nano-clicks of Glasno staring, the mech shook his helm and motioned for the leader to follow him before shakily saying, "F...follow me. Knockout and Optivic are waiting in the med bay." The past Autobot then turned and ran down the hall.

Megatron was right behind him and it didn't take them long to reach the room that had been hastily setup as a med bay. For the short amount of time that they had to set it up, Megatron would have been impressed if he wasn't so worried about Dunce.

"Get him on the berth!" Optivic yelled at him while she prepared what looked like an energon drip.

The leader immediately complied and, as soon as he set Dunce down on the berth, Knockout stepped in front of him and said, "I need you out of here now!"

"But," The leader started to argue.

"NOW!" Optivic and Knockout screamed at him.

It was probably because the two bots, who had been bickering since he had first saw them, were agreeing on his leaving that the leader left the room. As soon as he was out, the door shut and he could hear it lock behind him. Worry filled Megatron as he stood there for a moment. Dunce's fate was now in Knockout's and Optivic's servos. He could not do anything else for Dunce for the moment. When he glanced down at himself, Megatron winced when he saw that he was covered in Dunce's energon. He had to wash himself off before he saw Dunce or he might send Dunce into a panic attack. So, figuring that he had a couple of cycles, the leader quickly made his way to the wash racks.

Megatron spent two cycles in the wash racks, scrubbing and washing himself until not a single trace of Dunce's energon was on his chassis. It took longer than the leader wanted and, once he was done, he sprinted back to the room. As soon as he arrived, he saw that Knockout and Optivic were just walking out.

Now was the best time to find out what was wrong. "How is,"

"The young mech is stable...for now." Knockout answered the leader before he even finished his question.

However, a look crossed Knockout's faceplate that told Megatron that there was something else that the medic wanted to say. "But what?"

Instead of Knockout answering, however, Optivic took over. "The damage that he had was extensive. I have seen many injuries from this war, and even heard tales like Glasno's, but the injuries that I saw on that mech had them by a landslide. How he has stayed online this long is anybot's guess. Some weren't even recent. But, the fresh ones were extensive. He suffered three stab wounds, one in the shoulder, side, and upper leg strut, and his chest plate was severely crushed. Many of his energon lines were broken underneath and his spark casing was slightly cracked."

Megatron felt panic when Optivic stated that last part. When spark casings cracked, it usually meant that the unfortunate bot was going to offline soon. "How long,"

Instead of answering with a time, Knockout took over and said, "None." No, Dunce couldn't be...offline? "He is going to be fine." Megatron was going to kill Knockout for that pause.

But, what did he mean? When a spark chamber was cracked, it usually meant certain offlining? "Explain Knockout."

Knockout nodded and said, "The crack, while probably immensely painful to Dunce, was only a light one. If it was a scratch on armor, it would barely even be able to be seen. I've repaired it the best I can but it will take some time before the pain goes away. Optivic repaired his optics because they were severely damaged. It took us some time to get the dents out of him. Some of them were quite old. It looked like Dunce only fixed them on the surface, and not the distortion of the metal that the denting caused."

That just affirmed Megatron's suspicions that Dunce had been beat before he had arrived on Earth. But, he hadn't thought that Dunce had repaired himself. "How do you know that he repaired himself?" The leader was curious and wanted to know.

"When we were fixing the new dents," Optivic started, her arms crossed in front of her. "the dents wouldn't form back to their true shape at first. We had to reshape the new dents and then go in and reform the old damage before we could finish the repairs. It took a while to fix them all."

Megatron then sighed and nodded. It was sad to think that Dunce had been beat so many times, by who knew how many bots, and the mech had been forced to fix many of those scars himself. "May I sit with him?" The leader asked the medics. He knew that, sometimes, it wasn't a good idea to be in the same room as a recovering patient because it could cause unwanted difficulties when the injured bot came out of stasis lock.

To his relief, both Knockout and Optivic nodded before Knockout said, "We were just going to ask you if you could sit with him. When Dunce wakes up, he is going to most likely be in a panic and, since Dunce called out to you when he was asking for help, we believe that seeing you next to him will calm him down from his first reaction panic."

The leader nodded to the two medics before he walked inside. There, he could see Dunce was laid out on the med berth and, for the first time since Megatron had found the unconscious Autobot, the mech looked peaceful. His chassis looked pristine, like Dunce had just been onlined. It was a look on Dunce that the Decepticon was never going to forget. It was the first time that Megatron had seen Dunce look completely relaxed.

Megatron grabbed a seat from against the wall and slid it next to Dunce before sitting in it. He was not going to leave Dunce's side until the mech woke up. Actually, he was not planning on letting the mech out of his sight for quite some time. He had let Dunce go and the mech had almost offlined because of it. While the leader of the Decepticons knew that it wasn't his fault that Dunce was hurt, he was still upset that he hadn't been able to keep Dunce from harm.

Dunce had been so nervous when they had first met, and even more so when the Autobot was brought to the Decepticon base the first time, and Megatron now understood the root cause of that nervous. One of the Autobots on Earth was a tormentor of Dunce, and a deadly one at that. Since he wasn't one hundred percent sure at who it was, though he had a good guess, Megatron knew that he would have to wait for Dunce to awaken before he found out who was responsible, positively, for hurting the mech. Once he, and the other Decepticons on Earth, found out who had just tried to offline Dunce, however, then that bot would never be safe again. If Megatron didn't get to the bot first, which he hoped he did, then Blitzwing would most likely have claims next.

An ex-vent coming from the leader told him that he had to get some recharge. The events of the solar cycle were finally catching up to him and Megatron couldn't stop himself from laying his helm down on the med berth next to Dunce. His slowly shutting down thoughts told him that he was doing it because he would be alerted faster if Dunce was starting to wake up. But, as his optics shut down, he wasn't as inclined to believe that it was that simple.

Soon, the light snoring of the Decepticon leader could be heard.

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

A bright light brought me out of the black oblivion that I had started to get used to. What was going on? What was this light for? At a closer inspection, I saw that they were words, glowing white in my vision. An even closer look told me what it said, 'systems restarting, all damaged systems repaired to optimum condition. Starting onlining procedures immediately.'.

Wait...onlining procedures? Something didn't sound right about that to me. I forced my memory to replay recent events and it was then that I realized that I had been attacked by Sentinel, said bot trying to offline me. I remembered losing energon and my chassis going into stasis lock. That was right, I was supposed to be offline! Why were my systems coming back online?

It took a click before my processor froze in its thinking tracks, dread creeping through it like ice slowly stretching across a windshield. Sentinel must have received orders to bring me back and fix me up so he could torture me some more to try and find out any more information. I had to escape! I had to get back to the Decepticons!

I felt restrained and so I immediately tried to sit up, pulling at the restraints. "Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled against the bonds that held me. I wasn't sure if I could handle another round with the Autobots. I had to go back. Back to my friends. Back to Megatron.

However, a strong arm held me back and a calm, familiar voice followed. "Dunce, you are safe. I am here." I laid back down at the voice, sounding so securing and safe.

Finally, I onlined my optics and glanced to my side. A smile touched my lips when I set my gaze on Megatron, sitting next to the berth I was laying on. The worry that he was feeling was showing heavily in his optics. "How...how long," I started to ask, voice sounding crackly and quiet.

It took a nano-click for the Decepticon to answer. "Now it has been about three cycles since I got in here, so at most I would say that you have been out for about five cycles."

My optics widened at that. Five cycles? It was so...short. With the damage I had experienced, I had figured that it would take much longer for me to recuperate enough to online, especially with the Decepticon's lack of a medic. Speaking about that, "Who patched me up?"

Megatron smiled and, as he undid the straps that held me down, said, "While you were...gone, we had three more arrivals come to Earth, two of them are medics and so they were able to help you faster."

While I was grateful for being repaired, I was slightly nervous about two bots who I had never met having been working inside of me. But, I was online and...I should be thankful for that. "Th...thank you Megatron."

I saw a look of concern pass in front of the leader's optics when I thanked him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking about, and it bothered me slightly. For my entire adult existence, I had survived by trying to deduce what bots were thinking, what they were going to want or say. But, Megatron was one of the few bots that I couldn't quite pin down.

"Dunce," Megatron started, "if you are ready, I would like to know what happened? Who attacked you and why did they?"

My optics widened in shock as he asked that.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

The surprised look that Dunce gave the Decepticon leader almost made Megatron take back his question. Almost. This was one question that he wanted...no, that he _needed_, answered. He wanted to protect Dunce, but he couldn't do that if he didn't know what was going on. If he didn't know who was causing Dunce this pain. The only worry that the leader felt about asking his question was that Dunce might refuse to answer and ask to be alone.

"I..." Dunce started to answer, hesitation heavy in his vocals. Megatron could see the urge to be alone in the Autobot's optics and he readied himself for what Dunce would say. The Autobot sat up and sat so his pedes were hanging off of the berth before continuing. "I...you deserve to know. Could you sit up here next to me while I tell you though?"

Fear flashed across the young mech's faceplate and, after a brief nano-click, Megatron realized that it was a fear of speaking, of telling his story. What could possibly be so bad about the Autobot's story? After all that Megatron had seen with Dunce's near-offlining experience, it worried the Decepticon that Dunce was nervous about telling his own tale. Was it worse than what he experienced this very solar cycle? But, Megatron could see that Dunce was waiting for his answer and so the Decepticon leader stood before sitting on the berth next to Dunce. "Take it at your own speed Dunce."

The black mech with red hips nodded hesitantly before saying, "Well, for you to understand what happened, I need to tell you about Cybertron." Dunce then hesitated and Megatron heard him ex-vent silently before saying, "On Cybertron, I was an outcast, even from onlining. I was not from the Well, but from a carrier and a sire. I had no friends growing up to the youngling age. It was even harder when my creators were offlined in the mine. Thankfully, a friend of theirs took me in. But, that was when I was old enough to begin training to be an Autobot. They would teach me everything that I had to know but, when I got out, I was ridiculed, shunned, beaten, and bullied in general. It soon became a routine and I learned how to avoid the beatings, the harsh words, the injuries."

"You didn't fight back?" Megatron asked, bewildered. Even in his youngling age, he had fought back against those who tried to mess with him. But, Dunce hadn't.

Shaking his helm, Dunce said, "No. For two reasons. The first was that I was a part of the great Autobot cog. I had my place and, so, I figured that meant that I was to act as a source of stress release to those who mattered. My other reason was that it was pointless. What good was hitting them going to do? I would be no better than they were. I don't like fighting, because it just creates an endless cycle that is almost impossible to get out of without a winner or a loser, somebot who was better than the other."

Megatron had to admit that made sense, but he still had questions. "But how did bullying turn to what happened here? You almost offlined."

The leader felt Dunce shiver at that and the mech seemed to move slightly closer to him before saying, "That...that started after boot camp. I went through their training exercises like they asked, but I didn't fight. After that, they called me worthless and turned command of me over to...to...to Sentinel Prime." Megatron noticed the fear that was laced in those last, stuttered words. Sentinel Prime _had_ been the cause of Dunce's fear. He had suspected, but held back on believing it until now, now that Dunce had admitted it.

"What was that like, Dunce?" Megatron questioned gently. He could see the fear in Dunce's optics start to grow, most likely as memories came in from his past.

"It...was difficult. Terrible." Dunce started hesitantly. "At first, I tried to get transferred, to anybot else but Sentinel. But, he quickly reminded me of my place."

While the leader could see that this was hard for Dunce, Megatron knew that it would best if the young bot got everything out of his systems at once. "How, Dunce?"

Dunce _noticeably_ flinched at that before Megatron felt Dunce scoot even closer to him, for support the leader was sure, before Dunce said, "He...he beat me. One of the worst ones I have ever had. I was knocked out and, the next thing I knew, the medics at the center were telling Sentinel that I was very lucky to have dodged the malfunctioning equipment as well as I had, or I might have been permanently damaged." Megatron then watched as Dunce shuddered before saying, "After that, I stopped trying. Eventually, I came to believe everything that I was told. I was worthless, a nobody..." Dunce then paused and leaned into the leader before saying, "But, everything changed when I got here." He then smiled before saying, "I met you." For the first time during this talk, Dunce chuckled and said, "At first, I was terrified of you. But, you have shown me that I can be confident in myself and that I am not a useless waste of space."

Megatron smiled but, he knew that Dunce was stalling. So, while he hated to do it, he decided to get this story going to what transpired tonight. "Dunce, what happened when you went back to the Autobots tonight? Who attacked you? And why?"

Again Dunce noticeably flinched before saying, "I waited at the lake for two cycles. Then, I made my way back to Detroit. When I contacted the Autobots to see if there were any around...he...Sentinel answered. Ordered me to meet him in the woods for a debriefing immediately. I was, shaken, that he was the one who answered. But, I didn't go see him right away. I didn't have much in the way of personal effects but I did want to pick something up. I have a picture screen and always keep it with me. It felt weird not having it while I was here. I didn't want it away from me ever again since I had advanced warning that I would be coming back here." He smiled at the end of that.

But, Megatron could see that Dunce was avoiding the part about his meeting with Sentinel. The bot was latching onto anything to avoid the subject. It was then that Megatron realized that Dunce might not be ready to talk about that yet. Megatron had confirmed that it was the obnoxious Prime that attacked Dunce this night, and who he now knew was Dunce's main tormentor. Once he left here, Megatron was going to be placing a price on the Prime's helm and he didn't care how the hunter brought him the worm, online _or_ offline. But, for now, the leader had to make sure Dunce could continue. "Dunce, if you don't want to continue talking about it, we can wait until you are ready."

To his surprise though, Dunce shook his helm. "No. I want to continue. I've been holding this all back for stellar cycles. I'm done protecting them. Hiding what they truly are. I'm done holding them up on a false pedestal of greatness." Megatron was proud of Dunce. He had come so far since Megatron had first seen him; nervous, hesitant, complying.

The leader nodded and said, "Whenever you are ready Dunce. I won't rush you."

"Alright." Dunce said with a quiet nod, his helm still resting on the leader. "After I got the screen, I made my way to the coordinates that Sentinel asked me to meet him at. Once I was there, I greeted him and, immediately, he turned and yelled at me to give him a full debriefing of what happened after my capture. I kinda...fibbed and said that you had knocked me out before taking me back to base." Megatron was grateful that Dunce had chosen to not say where the base was or that he knew where it was. But, he had a feeling that it had cost Dunce to protect them. Especially since he had paused now and the leader could see the scared look in his optics. They were getting to the attack and it was painfully obvious that Dunce was having a problem retelling it.

"Take an intake Dunce." The leader suggested.

Nodding, Dunce did just that before he said, "Okay." He then paused. "That was when the first punch came in. It hit me in the faceplate and I was in shock. I tried to ask him what he was doing but, before I could get my question fully out there, I felt another punch slam into the side and I was knocked to the ground and he started to kick me before...before he answered." Megatron felt Dunce shudder and so he pulled Dunce into a comforting embrace before Dunce continued. "He yelled at me for...for not finding out where your base was. Said...said th..that I was worthless...that you had to let me escape because...because I was such a liability to you. That he had to deal with me now." Dunce was shaking a lot before he continued. "He paused long enough after that so I started to stand up and, as he came at me again, I begged him to stop. To please stop. But, he kicked me in the chest plates and forced me to the ground. Something cracked then and it was so much pain...so much."

The panic in Dunce voice could be heard clearly and Megatron didn't want him to get worked up. "Dunce,"

But, Dunce wasn't stopping now. "After he stabbed my shoulder, he yelled at me that he wouldn't stop even if he wanted to!" Dunce was shaking and was now clinging to the leader, like he would be back there if he let go. While Megatron wanted Dunce to stop, he felt shock at what Sentinel Prime was implying. Not only did the Prime want to do it, his wording also said, "He told me that he had _orders_ to take me out! That I was a liability to them! He then stabbed my side and said that he had to protect the Autobots' virtue and make it seem like you all...offlined me!" Dunce was now sobbing in-between each of his words and Megatron desperately wanted to find the voice to tell Dunce to stop, that he had said enough, but he couldn't. "He continued to stab me and I knew that I had to get away. I had to leave. The Autobots were evil and I wanted no part in them anymore. So, I finally fought back and got him away from me. When I ran, he said that I would offline before I could find any help. At first, I believed him. But, then I remembered you and I knew that there was a chance. So I called you for help...and you saved me." Dunce then buried his faceplate into the leader's chest plate, still shaking and sobs wrenching out of his vocals. "You saved me."

Dunce stayed in his position and continued to cry. The leader held him close and placed his chin lightly on top of Dunce's helm in a comforting way while saying, "It's alright Dunce, you're here now. You're safe."

The two of them stayed like that until Dunce cried himself into recharge. It took two cycles for that to happen. But, Megatron didn't mind. He was glad that he had been there for the young mech. But, as the leader laid Dunce down on the med berth and turned toward the door, his mood became vengeful. That Prime was going to pay for what he did to Dunce, as well as whoever it was that gave him the order.

Shutting the door behind him, Megatron made his way toward the throne room. The other Decepticons were gathered there and were waiting on news about Dunce. The leader was going to tell them, and then place the bounty out on Sentinel Prime's helm.

Once he arrived, Megatron saw the worried looks on everybot's faceplates, even Knockout's and Optivic's though they had worked on Dunce. He knew that they figured he would talk to Dunce and they were probably worried about what happened. "Megatron, how is he?" Frenzy asked from his spot next to Rumble on Soundwave's right shoulder.

Megatron walked up to his throne and sat down before he let out a soft sigh. "Better, though it may be a while before he is truly better." He then thought about what Dunce had just told him and said, "I want Knockout and Optivic to come with me in a couple of cycles to give him another checkup before letting anybot else in. Dunce was pretty shaken and just fell back into recharge before I came down here."

"What caused those injuries?" Optivic asked. Even though she had barely met the mech, Megatron could see the worry in her good optic for the mech.

Of course, everybot looked at him at that question and he was really hesitant about talking about it. He was taking it difficultly as it was and he knew that the others would take it even worse. But, he was not going to keep any secrets from them. He was through with that. "Sentinel Prime attacked Dunce."

"**Vhen I get my servos on him I'm,**" Hothead started.

But, Megatron wasn't done yet, "and Dunce also told me that, ever since he was a youngling, he has been beaten by many of the Autobots, with Sentinel being the worse of the transgressors. Dunce told me that Sentinel has sent him to the med station at least once, but there were probably more."

Blitzwing roared at that and his three faces started to spin uncontrollably. Megatron had seen the faces spin like this, but never for this long. This meant that they were all fighting for dominance. Usually, Hothead would win but every once in a while Icy would take the stage. But, there had never been a time where, "_**Sentinel Prime is going to vish zhat he had never came out of ze Vell!" **_Random snarled with an angered look that Megatron could never have even come close to describing. But, he did know that it was something that he would never forget.

Lockdown was the first to snap out of the shock that Random brought on and he said, "And he will. But, he can't be our first priority. Dunce is going to need support in recovering from this all and we need to be ready to help." He then rubbed his servo over his hook before he said, "But, once we make sure Dunce is alright, I'll bring him in."

Random then seemed to glare before his face spun and it stopped on Icy. "Bring him back online Lockdown, I vant to make ze Autobot pay for zhis...personally." Megatron flinched at how Icy said that, full threat in his vocals that said that he was telling the absolute truth.

Thankfully, Starscream jumped in to stop the harsh atmosphere. "Maybe, when Dunce is feeling better, we can all take a small vacation, travel around Earth and see what this planet has to offer."

The others nodded at that and Megatron said, "Yes, and we must put all anger behind us. I do not want Dunce to have to worry about how we are feeling. I will need everybots help in this matter."

Blitzwing nodded and, thankfully, smiled before saying, "_Ve are going to have so much fun!"_

Megatron smiled slightly at that. Dunce had touched everybot and now they were protecting him with everything they had...though he would not want to be anyone on Blitzwing's hit list. He knew that Dunce was now safe and that all of them would make sure that Dunce was never alone again. He would travel across the galaxies, do whatever he had to do, to be with Dunce if he was in need.

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

"_All Autobots to my location now! Decepticon attack!"_

Jazz sighed as he transformed and drove toward Sentinel's signal. Usually, his 'Decepticon' attacks were just human cars that were 'pimped'. Sentinel still hadn't gotten used to the idea of humans making their cars look very...not car like. But, since Sentinel gave the alarm, that meant that they all had to go to Sentinel's coordinates and hear his story about how the car looked like a Decepticon. Jazz didn't want to be wasting his time with this. He wanted to be ready because, as soon as Plena Teo and the others got to Earth, he was planning on launching a rescue mission to get back Dunce, whether Sentinel approved of it or not. The young Autobot had been waiting long enough for a rescue, it was soon going to be time that they delivered. All they had to do was figure out where the base was.

"How angry do you think the owner of the car is?" Bumblebee asked from next to him. The scout, Sari, Prowl, and himself had been in the park when the call came in for them to see Sentinel.

Sari let out a laugh and said, "If it is like normal, then they are probably steaming mad."

Sentinel...he had a tendency to slice up the car that he thought was a Decepticon, causing in very upset humans. According to Captain Fanzone, it wasn't cheap to get that kind of damage fixed...if it even could be fixed. Jazz laughed and said, "We'll probably have to ask the city to help out in paying the owner of the car back. They are going to start getting tired,"

He stopped as Sentinel came back on the line. "_Dunce is here as well! Repeat, Dunce is here and injured!"_

Jazz felt his spark stop beating for just a brief nano-click before he slammed down on his accelerator and zoomed toward Sentinel's coordinates, not caring about the speed laws in this sector at the click. This wasn't just a human car. There really was a Decepticon there and Dunce was in trouble...and there! This was Jazz's chance to save him, the one that he had been training for since the young mech was taken.

It took Jazz only a few clicks to arrive to Sentinel's coordinates. But, instead of jumping into battle, he stopped and transformed, a shocked look on his faceplates. There were no longer any Decepticons at this location, or Dunce. But, instead, Sentinel was standing in the middle of the clearing, energon covering his pedes, chassis, and servos.

The rest of them approached Sentinel before Optimus asked, "Sentinel, where is Dunce?"

"And where are the 'Cons?" Bumblebee asked right after.

When Sentinel turned to them, a sullen look on his faceplates, Jazz felt his spark freeze. No, it couldn't be. "The Decepticons brought Dunce here as I was walking through. I called you all and ran at them...but I got to them just as Megatron stabbed Dunce through the spark. There was so much energon. I tried to grab Dunce from them, almost did, but they knocked me back. Megatron said that one Autobot chassis was enough to work with. Then, they left."

All of them stood there in silence. Jazz felt shock wracking his systems. No. It was impossible. Dunce was offline! He hadn't been able to save the mech when said mech needed Jazz the most. Now, his chassis was being used for only Primus knew what where the 'Con scum were hiding.

"Come on Sentinel," Ratchet said, "let's get you back to base and check for damage."

The Prime nodded and left with the others. But, Jazz stayed in the park alone. He still couldn't believe it. But, it had to be true. Even Sentinel couldn't make up something like that. Feeling anger envelop him, Jazz growled softly before saying, "I swear I am going to make every Decepticon pay for what they did to Dunce. Megatron," He then glanced up, anger radiating from his chassis, before he said, "I'm coming for your spark."

* * *

><p><strong>Megatron: I am going to kill that Sentinel Prime!<strong>

***in another room***

**Jazz: I am going to kill Megatron if it is the last thing I do!**

***in yet another room* **

**Authoress: Those two have no idea. *shakes helm and leaves***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! *hides 20 boxes of tissues* Dunce finally opened up! I am so excited about what is coming up. Seems like Sentinel is tricking the Autobots for now...but how long will that last? I don't have a lot of time so I shall leave you with that. Please review because your reviews are my energon to keep me writing! Until next time, TTYL! *runs off to work, maybe late*<strong>


	15. Training

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Vox belongs to a friend here on FF.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: *hesitantly* We're back?<strong>

**Authoress: *smiles* Yes Dunce, you are back.**

**Random: *yells* _Yeah! I am so excited to be back here! Let's do zhe Macarena! *_Runs off***

**Megatron: *Sighs* Why do I get the feeling that this is going to turn out like a very bad idea?**

**Authoress: *shakes head* However, before we get this chapter rolling, we have to sing Happy Birthday since this is a Birthday request.**

**Optivic: *jumps up and down* Ooh Ooh I'll start! *clears vocals* *sings* Happy Birthday to you!**

**Knockout: *sings with a challenging tone to Optivic* Happy Birthday to you!**

**Dunce: *sings* Happy Birthday dear AllSpark Princess!**

**Knockout and Optivic: *start beating each other to scrap***

**Everyone else: *sing* Happy Birthday to you!**

**Vox: *sighs* I'll got separate them. *starts to break up Knockout and Optivic***

* * *

><p>Ch. 15: Training<p>

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

As I stared at the ceiling above me, I sighed. It had been three solar cycles since I had...since Sentinel had tried to offline me and Megatron had saved me. So far, I had only been able to be visited by Megatron, the medic bot known as Knockout, and the femme who Megatron said was a medic but she said that she was an inventor but had medical training, named Optivic. I understood why they were doing this, to make sure that I was full healed. But, that also meant that I was really really really bored. I needed to see somebot else, to do something else. I didn't want to have another solar cycle without seeing somebot else that I hadn't seen in these three days.

The doors opening had me looking up and I smiled when I saw Megatron walk in. I could time my past three solar cycles just by Megatron alone. Each morning, he came in five clicks before Knockout and Optivic to see how my night was. Today, I wanted to make sure that I asked him.

"Good morning Dunce." Megatron greeted me with a smile as he walked in.

Smiling back to him, I sat up before saying, "Good morning Megatron. Everyone up yet?"

He nodded and I had a feeling that the others were still giving him a hard time about not being able to see me. Yesterday, he had told me that Blitzwing had actually pranked him and said that he would only let Megatron out when he was allowed to see me. But, that plan kind of backfired when Megatron got himself out and chased Blitzwing all around the base. "Yes, and Blitzwing is driving me insane." I raised an optic ridge at him. He gave me a playful frown in return and pointed at me before saying, "Don't even start that." He then shook his head before saying, "Anyways, every bot out there is excited for you to finally come out."

Putting my servos together, I looked at him seriously before saying, "Speaking about that, when am I going to be able to get out of here? I've been trapped here forever and I want to do something."

Megatron smiled but, before he could answer me, Knockout and Optivic walked in. "Once we do this final check-up, you should be able to get out of here!" Optivic greeted me with her usual over-big smile. She seemed very happy all the time. I hadn't seen her even get a neutral face...not once.

"Of course," Knockout stated, "unless we find out something terribly wrong with you and have to keep you isolated for a few more solar cycles." I felt my optics widen as I worried about that. I wasn't sure that I would survive another few days without seeing the other Decepticons.

"KNOCKOUT!" Optivic yelled at him before hitting him. I was still trying to figure out if those two were friends or enemies. "Don't you dare start worrying him again! I swear! You are so mean at times!" She then shoved Knockout to the side before walking up to me. "Don't worry about a thing Dunce. I doubt that we will find anything wrong with you. I bet you will be walking out of here in a few nano-clicks." I laughed when she sent a glare at Knockout and he stepped back for a nano-click before joining her. They seemed like really good friends though they probably wouldn't want to admit that.

When they had first come in here, I had been scared silly by Knockout. Optivic didn't give me time to be scared of her because she ran up to me and gave me a hug and said that everything was going to be better. Reminded me a lot of Random. Knockout, though, he scared me at first. Especially when he started talking about his finish. Thankfully, with Megatron's and Optivic's help, I got over that pretty quickly. Especially when he said that he used to be an Autobot. That had helped me trust him a lot faster.

"Okay Dunce," I glanced up when Knockout started to talk again and brought me out of my thoughts. "it looks like we can give you a full clean bill of health. You can start up with your regular activities again."

I smiled at that and nodded to Knockout before saying, "Thank you Knockout."

Then, I stood up and turned to give thanks to Optivic but she beat me to it with a giant hug while saying, "Oh, I'm so glad you are feeling better Dunce! You're welcome since I know you are about to thank me and I am so happy that you are up!"

Yeah...definitely Random. If those two weren't friends yet, I was going to soon make them be friends. They were too similar for their own good. Megatron must have been having a panic attack trying to figure out how to deal with the both of them, especially Random.

So, I smiled and nodded instead of trying to reason about it all before saying, "Well, even though you already know what I am going to say, thank you for helping me." I then returned her hug before the two of us parted.

Megatron then walked up next to me before saying, "Well, since the medics have given you a clean bill of health," He then motioned toward the door before continuing. "Dunce, there are quite a few others who want to see you." A smile then spread across the leader's faceplate before he said, "We shouldn't keep them waiting. They wouldn't forgive you."

I nodded and smiled before following Optivic, Knockout, and Megatron out of the med bay and down the hall. Just being out of that room, finally, was the largest relief that I had felt so far. Now, I knew that it was going to be better once I got to the others.

It wasn't long before the others opened the door to the throne room and I smiled when I saw everybot else, plus one new bot that I hadn't met yet, standing there and smiling. Not to my surprise, the first one to me was Blitzwing. "Dunce, how are jou feeling? _V__e vere so vorried!_"

I smiled as Blitzwing hugged me and said, "Hey, I'm fine now Blitzwing. Thanks to all of you." I then smiled widely. It was awesome to be back.

Then, I turned when I saw the new bot that I hadn't met walk up before he smiled at me and said, "I have heard a lot about you from Optivic, Dunce. The name's Vox and it's great to meet you." He then held out his servo.

Smiling, I took his servo in mine before saying, "Nice to meet you Vox. I'm Dunce." I then realized how stupid that probably sounded. "Of course, you probably already knew that, didn't you?" I then rubbed the back of my helm slightly out of embarrassment. That was kinda awkward.

Thankfully, Vox let out a laugh and said, "You're fine Dunce! I did the same thing when I met Optivic and Knockout."

"And I won't let you forget it." Knockout smirked from in front of me.

Vox frowned at that and I smiled. I could have never experienced this sort of thing back with the Autobots. I shivered to myself at the thought of the Autobots. I had gone through so much pain, and torture, with them, that it was hard to even think about them. But, I knew that they weren't all bad. Many of them were, but I wasn't going to hold that against the few that I knew were actually good. Jazz would always be my friend, no matter what, and Optimus' team here on Earth seemed alright. Also, there was Blurr. But, besides them, I had yet to meet another Autobot, since Plena Teo was a neutral, that were actually good. Besides them, the rest were evil.

"Dunce, are you alright?" Lockdown suddenly asked me, causing me to turn to them all. They all had worried looks on their faceplates and it hit me just then how worried they all were for me.

So, I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. But, I was just thinking about the other night." I noticed that everybot slightly tensed at my bringing up the attack but I knew that I had to. "I realized that I didn't know how to properly fight off Sentinel and, if I had the training that I should have, then I would not have gotten anywhere near as hurt as I did." I then turned to Megatron and asked, "Can you help train me please? Today?"

**Starscream's 3rd P.O.V.**

The second in command to the Decepticons placed a digit against his chin as he watched. Down below in the training room, Megatron was showing Dunce how to fight. It had surprised Starscream when Dunce, their pacifist friend, had asked to learn to fight. But, then Starscream realized that this was probably a reaction to almost offlining. That attack from the dead Prime, which was how Starscream was going to refer to the monster that tried to offline Dunce, had shaken up Dunce and the mech probably felt like he needed to learn how to defend himself.

Of course, there were no better ones than the Decepticons to teach him. They were his friends and they knew how to train him without pushing him too far. Starscream had a feeling that, once they had a few sessions training Dunce, the black Auto...no, Dunce was more of a neutral now, the black neutral with red markings would be able to defend himself if he were ever put in that kind of situation again.

As Starscream flexed his talons, he smirked. The likelihood of Dunce ending up anywhere even remotely close to that kind of situation again was high unlikely, because himself, Megatron, and all of the Decepticons were now behind Dunce and he at least spoke for himself when he said that he would eviscerate any who tried to hurt him ever again.

"Great job Dunce."

Starscream glanced down from where he was standing when he heard Megatron say that and the seeker smiled when he saw that Dunce had disarmed Megatron. But, for some reason, it looked to him as if Dunce was still holding back. Maybe it was because the young mech had some sort of connection with his leader. Starscream still remembered that it was Megatron's name that Dunce had cried out for to save him.

So, the second in command figured that maybe they should try something else. Jumping down from the ledge he was standing by, the seeker landed by Megatron before turning to Dunce. "How about going a round with me Dunce? While Megatron is powerful, he isn't anywhere near as fast as me." He smirked at the end of that as Megatron shot him an annoyed look.

However, when Dunce had a nervous look cast on his faceplate, Starscream wasn't so sure that he had made the right call in asking to spar with Dunce. The other way that Starscream could look at Dunce calling out to Megatron was that Megatron was the one of them that Dunce trusted fully and completely, with everything that he had. Now, he was training with the leader because of that trust.

The seeker didn't get much time to think about that though, as Dunce suddenly nodded and readied the practice sword that he had been using before saying, "Sure."

Starscream nodded, though now he felt nervous about facing Dunce, and grabbed a practice sword. If he made Dunce nervous again, Megatron was going to have his helm. Hopefully, this would prove to be a good gamble.

Both faced each other and tilted their swords toward each other, as was common sparring etiquette, until they touched. Once they touched, the duel began. Starscream took the first strike and he was impressed when Dunce parried it in time with his strike, like he knew where he was going to swing. So, he tried another, more complicated strike to try and throw Dunce off, but again he blocked it just as well. After that, Dunce started to go on the offensive and Starscream found it difficult to keep up with the bot. Just as he was blocking one swing, Dunce was already moving in with a counter strike and Starscream was at wits end. After just a click, Starscream was using all of the skills he had to keep up with Dunce but Dunce just kept blocking and striking at him.

A quick turn from Dunce's wrist joint was all it took for the practice sword to fly out of the second in command's servo and stick into the wall next to them before the fake blade was against his throat. "I yield." Starscream surrendered.

Once he did, Dunce removed the practice blade from his throat and smiled. "That was a lot of fun Starscream. Thank you."

Starscream only stared at Dunce in shock for a nano-click before asking, "Dunce, did you ever get any extra training?"

To his relief, and surprise, Dunce nodded before saying, "Yeah, my caretaker taught me just in case I got into trouble. But, I never wanted to use it because I didn't like to fight." The mech then paused for a nano-click before saying, "I have to go. Blitzwing just messaged me and asked me to help him with something important! Thank you Megatron!" Dunce then turned to leave. As the mech ran out of the door, he yelled back, "Thanks 'Scream!"

Starscream felt himself twitch in slight annoyance at that. He had a feeling that Blitzwing had taught Dunce that nickname and, now, he was going to have to go and kill the triple changer. But, before he did that, Starscream knew that he had some explaining to do.

"Starscream," Megatron started. The seeker turned to his leader as the helicopter mech continued. "while it was very interesting to watch you spar Dunce, why did you?"

Motioning to the door that Dunce had just walked out of, Starscream answered. "As I was watching the two of you spar during that last bought, it looked like Dunce was holding back against you." At Megatron's raised optic ridge, Starscream shrugged before continuing. "I wasn't sure he was at first but, when he disarmed you, I thought I saw him hold himself back. I figured that, since the two of you have grown so close, Dunce might not want to fight you with all he has, even in practice."

"So you decided to fight him to see what the mech could do." Megatron finished for him. That was exactly why Starscream did it and he was glad that his leader saw that. "But, watching that sparring match has left me with even more questions about Dunce. He said that he had received secret training from his caretaker, but we have no idea who that bot is and I want to make sure that mech stays protected because it would probably crush Dunce if the bot was injured."

Starscream nodded and saw that it was about time for him to get his mid solar cycle energon so he motioned to the door before saying, "I'm about to go and get some energon. Care to join me?" Megatron nodded and so the two of them walked out. But, that didn't stop Starscream's thoughts. Who could have the possible background in fighting to train Dunce so well and keep it hidden from all records?

**Jazz's 3rd P.O.V.**

Jazz growled to himself as he dodged another of the hundreds of flying pink helms. He didn't have time for this. He had been trying to find out where The Decepticons could possibly be skulking when Optimus had called in for backup. Thinking it was the Decepticons, Jazz had sped over as quickly as he could to take revenge on them for Dunce, since the offline mech could no longer take justice for himself. However, he was upset to find that one of the human enemies of Optimus' team, called Masterson, had created himself a robot army of his headmaster units. Hundreds of the little bots who could transform into helms were running around and causing havoc on everything.

While Jazz wanted to just ignore it and keep searching for whatever rock the 'Cons were hiding, he also knew that his team needed him and he would not let them down again, like he had let Dunce down.

"Stay down!" Jazz yelled at the headmaster units as he struck one after the other. But, they seemed to be coming in hordes and he felt like they would overrun him soon.

The white cyber-ninja flinched as he felt something slam into his side and he was thrown against the building behind him. He flinched as his back-plates scraped against the concrete wall and he slid to the sidewalk. One of those headmaster units had exploded next to him and he had been tossed like a feather in a hurricane.

Even though the white cyber-ninja fought to get over the disorientation that the blast caused him, it seemed like it was not going to be enough as one of the headmaster units stood above him, ready to blast his helm open. He was now going to be paying for not saving Dunce. It was his turn to offline. The only thing that Jazz regretted was that he had not been able to take vengeance for Dunce.

Right when Jazz's vision cleared, the white ninja mech jumped in shock when a sword suddenly struck the unit that was on top of him and a silver truck mech with red markings rushed forward and took the sword out before taking out a few more of the units. Jazz found that he could only stare at the short truck mech in front of him in shock.

"What's the matter Jazz? I told you that I was coming." The bot that Jazz knew from video calls as Plena Teo asked him.

Shaking his helm and standing up, Jazz took out a few more of the units before saying, "I'm...just surprised to see you here."

Though, the reason was actually much deeper. Once they were done here, Jazz knew that he would have to tell Plena Teo about what had happened with Dunce, how the young mech was now one with the Allspark.

The two bots fought side by side and Jazz saw that the medic femme that had answered his first call, Balm, along with Rodimus Prime and his team, were helping fight of the units. If only they had all been there three solar cycles ago. Then, they would have been able to save Dunce.

It took about ten more clicks to take out all of the headmaster units and, while the police took in Masterson, all of the Autobots gathered around each other. "So Jazz, have you made any progress in getting Dunce back from the Decepticons?" Plena Teo asked. Jazz flinched when the mech did though. Now, almost too soon, he had to tell Plena Teo that Dunce was now offline. Plena Teo looked at them all and he could see that the old bot's faceplate had fallen. Plena Teo must know that something big had happened since they last talked. "Jazz, what happened to Dunce?"

Jazz felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulder plating when Plena Teo asked that. Now, now he had to tell Dunce's caretaker that the young mech was murdered by the Decepticons. "Plena Teo...Dunce...he...he is gone."

"Gone?" Plena Teo asked slowly.

Jazz nodded slowly before saying, "As in...offline. Megatron killed him just a few solar cycles ago."

Plena Teo's faceplate grew a look that Jazz, for all of his stellar cycles of experience, could not read. It wasn't disbelief or anger, which were two of the signs that he was expecting to see from Dunce's caretaker. No, instead, he saw what looked like confusion mixed with something deeper. Maybe suspicion? He couldn't quite tell though and that made him worry. Plena Teo was not reacting like Jazz thought he would be. "If you kind bots would excuse me, I believe that I need to take a walk." Plena Teo muttered before going off.

The other Autobots then joined him before Sentinel asked, "Where does that old bot think he is going?"

Jazz shrugged his shoulders but the medic that had come with Plena Teo answered, "He's just going off to think. He does that a lot. Don't worry though, he'll be back in time for stories and energon. He will definitely be back if you all have any good high grade." She then nodded toward them before saying, "The designation's Balm by the way, and if you didn't know, that mech was Plena Teo."

Jazz just continued to watch the old bot walk off. Something was up with that bot and he wanted to know. Would probably help him calm down from the situation with Dunce, and maybe help him understand just what was going on.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

"We need to find out when the best time to go after him would be." Lockdown stated as the Decepticons stood in the throne room.

Currently, they were discussing how to get at Sentinel. That Autobot was going to pay for what he did to Dunce. All they had to do was get at the mech. Megatron had already placed the bounty on his helm and it would not take long for bounty hunters from all over to come and try to bring in the Autobot online. That way, they could kill the mech as painfully as they wanted. It was going to be great retribution. But, Megatron would prefer if the capture of the monster was done in house. So, he figured that the best thing to do would be to devise a plan to take out the Prime. Of course, Dunce was not here during this. Megatron made sure that the young mech was taking a quick nap while they talked about this. The mech had a long day of training and Megatron wanted to make sure that he got a good rest before anything else happened. After training, Dunce had gone with Blitzwing to set up a prank, which had caught both Optivic and Knockout and the two car bots had been stuck together with black webbing for cycles before somebot else found them. The mech and femme had been ready to rip each others helms off. After all the hiding the two did, Megatron had found both Blitzwing and Dunce passed out in the rec room behind one of the couches. Megatron had woke Blitzwing up and then carried Dunce to the mech's room. But, the door was jammed for some reason that Megatron was not going to waste time to try and figure out. So, he decided to just take Dunce to his own room and let the mech rest in there. Once Dunce was rested, Megatron would see what the bot wanted to do.

But, before the bot woke up, they had to come up with a strategy to take out the monster who had attacked Dunce.

"Ve just need to get close enough for me to rip him to shreds." Blitzwing stated with an angered tone to his calm side. Megatron just had to make sure that Blitzwing didn't get too angry again. He did not need a repeat of seeing Random furious. That was enough to give most beings nightmares...forever.

Nodding his helm, Megatron said, "Yes, we all want our share in that, but we must make sure to not hurt Dunce. We aren't sure what seeing that would do to the mech and he has been through enough."

The others nodded at that respectfully. They were all being extra careful about this because they didn't want to upset Dunce. That was why they were going through all of this secrecy. Hopefully, they could allow Dunce just to have a peaceful time here. He had gone through enough already and the leader of the Decepticons wanted to make sure that it stayed like that.

They all turned when they heard the sound of the doors opening and watched as Dunce came in, a thoughtful look on his faceplate. Did he hear what they were planning? Megatron hoped not because he didn't want to make Dunce worry.

"Dunce, are you alright?" Glasno asked Dunce.

Dunce nodded and put on a nervous smile, which slightly worried Megatron. Dunce hadn't been nervous about much and it was concerning to see him worried now. But, Megatron hoped that it was something small so he could reassure the mech. "I'm fine." Dunce started. "Actually, it's because I am fine that I wanted to ask you something Megatron." Dunce then looked directly at the leader.

"What is it Dunce?" Megatron asked.

The black car mech with red markings played with his digits nervously for a nano-click before saying, "I know that the Autobot side was never one that I should have chosen, or listened to, or even been associated with. So, I was wondering...well...if you could make me a Decepticon...fully."

Megatron felt his optics widen in shock when Dunce asked that. While he knew that Dunce was no longer blinded by the false preaching that the Autobots did, he had not expected the mech to be ready to become a Decepticon. Also... "Dunce, the process in getting your insignia is painful. I don't want to put you through that." Megatron stated as a way to hopefully deter Dunce from getting his insignia.

But, it looked like Dunce wasn't going to be deterred. "I figured that it would hurt Megatron. But, I think that, for once in my existence, I can get hurt on my own terms and for something that I truly should and do believe in. I believe that whatever pain I go through to receive my mark would be worth the millions of times that I have been beaten and hurt by the Autobots." He then glanced up to the leader intently. "Please?"

Frag that look. He had never seen Dunce look like he wanted something that much...ever. At first, Megatron tried to resist the look. But, after a few nano-clicks, Megatron couldn't take it anymore. "Alright. But, if it becomes too painful, tell me to stop." The leader then took out the insignia prod. Then, the leader activated it before placing the end on the Autobot insignia.

The sound of Dunce hissing in pain was hard to listen to but Megatron knew that there were only a few nano-clicks left before the process would be complete. It was killing Megatron to do this to Dunce but the mech wanted it.

After those few seconds were up, Megatron removed the brander and couldn't keep the small smile off of his faceplate. He felt so much pride seeing Dunce with the Decepticon brand. While he had already considered Dunce a part of their Decepticon family it now felt more official.

When Dunce kept his optics offlined, Megatron started to worry. Was the branding too much for Dunce? Megatron immediately stood in front of Dunce and placed a servo on the mech's shoulder before saying, "Dunce, are you alright?"

The now Decepticon kept quiet for a couple of clicks and Megatron lightly shook the mech's shoulder and felt extreme panic come in when the mech didn't seem to react. The leader was about to get the medics to take Dunce to the med bay when the mech in front of him suddenly jumped on him, wrapping his legs around the leader's waist and arm around his neck, before laughing and saying, "Thank you Megs!"

Megatron could tell that Dunce was joyous was and so he let the use of the nickname slide this once. Wrapping Dunce in a hug, Megatron chuckled before saying, "You are welcome Dunce."

The other Decepticons gathered around the two then. "You had us pretty worried for a nano-click Dunce." Lugnut stated with a smile.

Megatron shook his helm before Dunce answered. "What? I had to have some fun with you all." He then let out a laugh and said, "And you all looked way too worried. After all I had been through with the Autobots, did you seriously think that little bit of branding was going to do much?" He then continued to laugh, which caused everybot to laugh. Megatron couldn't imagine where the Decepticons would be right now if Dunce wasn't there.

Thankfully, he would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: I am so glad that I am with the Decepticons now...though I kinda miss Jazz and Prowl and Optimus' team. <strong>

**Megatron: Don't worry Dunce. We will help you so you won't feel scared or lonely ever again if we can help it.**

**Authoress: *walking off* Too bad I'm evil!**

**Megatron:...*yells* What does that mean Authoress? *charges cannon and starts to fire at Authoress***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is this next exciting chapter! Happy birthday again to AllSpark Princess and I hope you had a great one Friday! May all your wishes hopefully come true! Next chapter is going to seem like it is just a filler but it will have some important hit notes in the end. If you all were watching the little things that I said, you would have noticed Megatron talking about a bot that had helped him before the war really got started. Next chapter may or may not have some revealing of the bot in question. Also, will Megatron and the other Decepticons ever find out who helped to secretly train Dunce? And if they find out, how will they react when they find out who the bot was that trained the young mech! Until next chapter, please drop a reivew even if you just want to say hi, or yell at me, or yell at Jazz or help me and many others try to brutally murder Sentinel Prime. Well, TTYL! *runs off to escape Megatron and plan my revenge on Sentinel*<strong>


	16. Night Out

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. Vox belongs to a friend here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dunce: Okay, nothing bad is going to happen here, right?<strong>

**Authoress: *smiles* Well, there is nothing bad in this chapter. Just a little creepy...and could possibly give people nightmares. Maybe.**

**Megatron: *sighs* Why can't you just be nice? Haven't you put everybot through enough trouble?**

**Authoress: *frowns thoughtfully* Now that you mention it...*smiles widely* NOPE! *runs off***

* * *

><p>Ch. 16: Night Out<p>

**Starscream's 3rd P.O.V.**

"Blitzwing wait up!"

Starscream laughed to himself as he heard Dunce's voice from behind the doors to the throne room. They had all decided to gather to celebrate Dunce becoming a Decepticon. Of course, from how Megatron was talking earlier to him, the leader wanted to go somewhere with Dunce alone. He didn't blame the leader. Starscream knew that Megatron had so many questions that he wanted Dunce to answer and this would be a very great chance for Megatron to talk to Dunce.

The doors to the throne room opening had Starscream returning his attention to what was around him as the last two bots in base ran through, Blitzwing just ahead of Dunce. Those two seemed to be getting really close. Starscream was going to have to keep an optic on those two. The seeker then took a quick glance at Megatron and saw that the leader seemed to notice this slightly and, from how he looked, Starscream had a feeling that Megatron was going to be making sure Dunce and Blitzwing had a chaperone for a while.

"_I vin!_" Blitzwing exclaimed as he jumped up in celebration.

Dunce, who was slightly out of breath, smiled before saying, "Only because you tied me to the wall because you were saying that I couldn't break out."

"Vell, I was seeing if jou could, zhat's all." Icy stated with a guilty tone.

Starscream glanced to Megatron and saw that he looked very upset with Blitzwing and Starscream knew that look meant that Blitzwing was going to pay for pranking Dunce, as small as the prank was. Starscream was seeing a sort of sire-creation relationship between Megatron and Dunce and Megatron was a fiercely protective sire figure to boot. Blitzwing and Dunce? Well, Starscream still hadn't figured that out.

While it would have been fun to see where this would have played out, Starscream knew that they had some celebrating to do. "As much fun as this would be to witness, I believe that we have some celebrating to do."

Megatron seemed slightly annoyed with being taken out of his thoughts, which Starscream had no doubt in his processor had to do with revenge on Blitzwing. But, the leader soon seemed to get over it and smiled before he nodded and said, "Of course. Starscream, where are you going and who are you going with?"

The seeker smirked when Megatron asked him that. When he had heard that they were going to be separating off to celebrate, he hadn't been sure where he was going. But, when he had asked Soundwave to be a member of his group, the intelligence officer had expressed a want to meet up with a human acquaintance of his that he had met online. This acquaintance lived in the state of Nevada in a small town that Starscream couldn't remember. "Shockwave, Soundwave, and I have decided to go to the sate of Nevada so Soundwave can meet his pen pal."

When Megatron raised an optic ridge toward him, Starscream just raised his shoulders in a shrug. He honestly didn't care about that. He was, though, excited to go to the desert. While flying around Detroit was pretty good, the hot air was exquisite for his wings compared to the humidity up here in the north. That was why he was most excited for his celebrating. It would give him a chance to relax away from the high energy of the base. Soundwave had already agreed to carry Shockwave so he would be even more free to fly.

Megatron nodded at that and Starscream wondered what the other groups were going to be. "Well," Optivic started, before even being asked, "Vox, Blitzwing, K.O.," Starscream smirked when he heard Knockout growl at that nickname. Optivic seemed to never miss an opportunity to mess with Knockout. "and I are going to New York, New York and we are going to have a blast!"

Starscream was surprised by that. He knew that certain city was even more crowded than Detroit and that it would be difficult to stay calm. But, if they were going there, then Starscream had a feeling that one of them already knew what they were going to be doing while they were there. Maybe they would go to that Central Park place that he had heard about. Oh well. Now, unless he had miscounted, then the last group was,

"And while you all are doing that boring stuff, Lugnut, Lockdown, and I are going to Disney World." Glasno Major stated with a smirk. Starscream really raised an optic ridge at that one. He would have thought Blitzwing's crazy group would have gone there instead of Glasno, Lockdown, and Lugnut. But, who was he to judge? He was going to the boring desert. Hopefully they would enjoy themselves there and not run into any trouble.

Lockdown nodded at what Glasno said before he smirked, "We also have fast passes so there will be no line waiting for us."

So, Lockdown knew someone on the inside. Well, it was either that or Soundwave had hacked them all those passes. That mech seemed like he could hack into anything. Either way, it was going to be interesting for the three of them. The only thing that Starscream was worried about was that there would be some idiot in the crowds and that Lockdown would want to get revenge. While the former bounty hunter had gotten better about the whole revenge business, Starscream knew that Lockdown still could flare up if too many of his buttons were pushed.

Megatron walking up to Dunce had Starscream leaving his own thoughts as the leader asked, "Dunce, I've set up something nice for the two of us if you wouldn't mind spending this time with me?"

Starscream smirked to himself. It was still hard to hear nervousness in his leader's vocals. Megatron was usually so confident but, when it came to the mech that Starscream sure Megatron looked at like a creation, Megatron would become putty. Honestly, it was funny to watch.

Thankfully for his leader, Dunce smiled and nodded before saying, "I would love to Megatron. Thank you."

Shaking his helm, Starscream turned to Soundwave and Shockwave before saying, "Well, I think we should get going. It's going to be a long flight even if we take to the atmosphere. If we fly straight there, it should take about four and a half cycles for us to get there."

The other two nodded so they made their way to the launch bay before both himself and Soundwave transformed into their flight modes. Shockwave went into his Autobot form, since it was lighter, and grabbed onto the hovering Soundwave before the second command and the communications officer took off, heading toward their destination.

For the first half of the trip, not a word was said. But, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Starscream was enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing by his wings and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ever stop. Especially as he noticed the humidity in the air start to decrease. However, after about two and a half cycles, Starscream realized that he wasn't even sure if this pen pal of Soundwave's knew that Soundwave was coming. And did this pen pal know that Soundwave wasn't human?

"Hey Soundwave," Starscream started, drifting next to the drone plane. "does your pen pal know that you are coming? Or, for that matter, does he know that you aren't human?"

Soundwave stayed silent for a few more clicks before finally answering. "Answer one; pen pal knows we are coming," Starscream felt surprise at that. The pen pal knew that there were three of them coming. "answer two; yes. Pen pal knows that we are not human. Pen pal saved me."

That was something interesting to hear. He had felt like Soundwave had left something out of the report that he was given, though he doubted that the seemingly extremely loyal mech left it out of the report that he gave to Megatron. This human that they were going to see not only knew that Soundwave wasn't human but said human had also helped save Soundwave, though from what was probably not going to be answered until they got to this 'Jasper, Nevada'. Now that made the seeker want to get to their location even faster.

"Well, as much fun as flying through the air is to you two," Shockwave started, "how much longer do we have before we get back on the ground?"

"Answer," Soundwave started to answer, "one cycle, fifteen clicks, twenty seven nano-clicks."

Gosh, even though Starscream figured that was how Soundwave normally answered those kinds of questions, he loved the reaction that it got out of Shockwave. The normally un-expressive mech frowned deeply at that and huffed before saying, "Well, just hurry and get there."

Starscream chuckled at that and flew next to Shockwave before saying, "I know how we could speed your trip up for you Shockwave." Shockwave glanced at him and Starscream thought he saw a hint of desperation in the mech's optic. Well, Starscream knew that he was about to ruin that. "Soundwave could let you go and then you would be back on land in a matter of minutes. Of course, you would be all over the land."

Immediately, Shockwave frowned at him before turning forward. While Starscream knew it was risky to tease Shockwave, this seemed like it would be so worth it.

The rest of their trip was pretty uneventful and, soon, the three of them were just outside of this town of Jasper. Starscream smirked when, as soon as Soundwave was low enough for Shockwave to drop safely, the ground mech let go and landed in a standing position before sitting on the ground. Guess the grounder didn't like to fly. "Question; are you alright Shockwave?"

Shockwave shot a quick glare at Soundwave while Starscream couldn't stop himself from laughing. This was the best. The second in command had a feeling that Soundwave had no idea how his flying had affected Shockwave and that was making this entire situation so much better. However, instead of snapping at the drone mech, Shockwave simply huffed before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just getting settled from being in the air for so long."

"Don't forget that we still have the return flight." Starscream couldn't help but throw in.

In return, Shockwave glared at the seeker and shook his helm before standing up and turning to Soundwave. "So, where are you going to meet your pen pal?"

"I'm meeting you all right now."

Starscream jumped, and he noticed that Shockwave did too, as a small human child seemed to suddenly appear on the rocks next to Soundwave. There was no way that this kid was older than sixteen stellar cycles old. Was this young kid with spiky dirty blonde hair really the one who saved Soundwave?

The seeker didn't have to ask as the kid turned to Soundwave before saying, "Hey Soundwave. Nice to finally meet you."

A nod in return was how Soundwave answered the boy. "Excuse me," Shockwave started as he walked up to the boy, "but how did you save Soundwave if you haven't met him?"

The young boy let out a laugh at that before saying, "Well, I was hacking into some government databases when I noticed that someone else was in there with me. I didn't mind at first, though I could tell that this must have been when Soundwave was just getting the hang of hacking, but I did mind when he accidentally set off a trigger and the whole system went on high alert. Soundwave's processor got trapped in the firewalls and I saw that his program hadn't made sure to lay an escape route for himself. So, I helped him onto mine and we both got out into my system. He asked my name and I told him that my name was Rafael Esquivel, though I just prefer to be called Raf. He then explained to me about himself and asked if I could help him and I said that I would. Ever since then, we've helped each other with programs we are having difficulty hacking, though lately it has been more Soundwave helping me than me helping him."

To that statement, Soundwave shook his helm. "Statement; Raf give himself too little credit. Helped crack Autobot database."

Starscream really raised an optic ridge at that. This little human had helped Soundwave crack into the Autobot database? This was a human that was worth knowing. "How old are you Raf?" Shockwave asked. The seeker had a feeling that Shockwave was making a file on Raf for their own database. Probably so other Decepticons knew that he was an ally and to keep an optic out for him.

The human smiled and said, "Just turned eighteen a few weeks ago. The folks say that I have a few days until they have to kick me out of the house. I don't have a steady job, though I make a lot when I do get one, and they don't like the instability of my hacking job."

Almost with one thought, Starscream glanced at the other two Cybertronians as they glanced at him. It was kinda creepy that they did that but Starscream had a feeling that Soundwave and Shockwave were thinking the same thing that he was. This human could be a great asset to the Decepticons and he was positive that Megatron wouldn't mind if the human lived with them. They already knew how to help care for a human, since they had...hosted Isaac Sumdac for a while, and so having a human who would be allowed to care for himself and help them would be worth whatever costs would come in making sure the base was liveable for him.

Taking the initiative, since he was the second in command, Starscream finally walked up to the human male before saying, "Well, since Soundwave has a friendship with you, and you seem to have skills that would be of great help to our cause, I am going to offer you a deal, since I can as second in command to the Decepticons. If you agree to assist Soundwave with his duties as Intelligence officer, then we can offer you lodgings and all the necessities you might need...plus a few extras."

Rafael seemed to stare at them for the longest time with a shocked expression on his face and, for a nano-click, Starscream thought that he had broken Soundwave's human. But, that changed when the young man nodded and said, "Deal. My stuff is already packed at home. If one of you could swing by with me so we could pick it up, then we can be off."

Starscream nodded and motioned to Shockwave before saying, "Go with him to his previous residence to gather his stuff and then bring him back here."

Shockwave nodded and transformed into a car mode that he must have acquired for his Autobot disguise, before Soundwave helped Raf off of the ledge and next to Shockwave. The two then drove off toward the town. While they were gone, Starscream took this chance to turn to Soundwave and ask him a question that was bothering him...which was not in any way related to what was going on now. "Soundwave, where are your symbiots? I thought that they would have wanted to come and meet your human friend?"

To his surprise, Soundwave shook his helm before saying, "Negative. Answer; all volunteered to stay and watch the base from any possible attacks."

And Starscream had a really bad feeling that this meant that they were setting up some sort of 'celebration' prank. His only hope, now, was that it wouldn't involve all of them. Those were the worst ones and he wasn't sure if he would be able to restrain himself from strangling the twins if they did that.

To distract himself from those thoughts, Starscream decided to make the rest of the terms of Raf's living with them clear to Soundwave, "Soundwave, you do understand that you will be responsible for the human. He will be your responsibility and you need to fully teach him about the Decepticon cause."

Soundwave nodded at his statement before saying, "Order; received and acknowledged."

Starscream felt relieved that Soundwave understood the responsibility that he was now accepting. Of course, now that the second in command truly thought about it, Soundwave probably knew what this would take as soon as Raf had stated that he needed a place to live. Having raised those five symbiots on his own, though the mech himself was pretty young in actual age, which was enhanced by the Allspark Key, the faceless mech would know what it was like to raise a youngling.

The sound of a car engine had the seeker turning from Soundwave and he saw that Shockwave was returning with Raf and a few suitcases that were in the back seat. Guess the human didn't have a lot. He had heard of humans needing semi trailers...yes, trailer_s_, to move their belongings. Rafael soon got out of Shockwave so the mech could transform and the human walked over to the two of them before saying, "So, how are we getting to Detroit?"

Shockwave must have told him where they were going. Motioning to himself, Starscream smirked before saying, "Well, since Soundwave has to carry Shockwave there, I will be transporting you to Detroit." The second in command then transformed into his alt mode before opening up his cockpit. Raf didn't waste any time in climbing up and getting settled in. Once the human seemed settled, Starscream strapped him in and closed his cockpit before saying, "Hang on tight human. We are going to be taking off pretty quickly."

"How quickly...?" Raf started to ask.

But, the human didn't get a chance to finish as Starscream punched his jets and soared into the air, Soundwave and Shockwave close behind him. "Are you ready for this kind of life Rafael?"

At first, the human didn't answer and Starscream was worried that he had damaged the human somehow. But, that fear was put away after a few nano-clicks when the human finally said, "I am most definitely ready." The human then paused before saying, "Oh, and call me Raf."

**Optivic's 3rd P.O.V.**

Optivic blinked as her soliform took shape. Instead of trying to fly, or drive in her case, to New York like Starscream's group did for their trip to Nevada, both her group and Lockdown's group decided to just keep their actual forms at base but activate their soliforms in a secluded location of their intended location.

While Optivic was kind of upset that they appeared in a back alley, she quickly got over it as the others appeared. The first one she noticed was, surprisingly, Knockout. His hair was long in length, the bangs coming just past the eyes and his back hair touched the nape of his pearly white neck. For his eyes, the red medic had sharp red iris' and his pupils' were so deep red that they could pull of black in the dark and they were not circles, but slit in an almost demonic way. It caused the blue inventor to shiver slightly. Knockout's clothes were just as flashing. His shirt underneath was colored red as his iris' and had the outline of his shirt collar and zipper area was pure white, not a speck of dirt on it. Dark blue jeans covered his bottom half and Optivic noticed red dress shoes on his feet. Over his outfit, Knockout was wearing a red trench coat that had deep black buttons.

After Knockout, Optivic turned to her left and saw who she was guessing was Vox. He had dark blond hair that was medium length at the bangs, just coming to eye length, and the back of his hair was long, but not quite as long as Knockout's, and his skin was just a few shades darker than said medic's almost snow white skin. For his outfit, Vox was wearing medium blue jeans, a fog gray t-shirt that was slightly loose in fitting, and a dark blue jacket. White and blue tennis shoes covered his feet and on top of his hair sat a dark blue baseball cap.

But, her largest surprise came in the form of Blitzwing...or it was probably be more accurate to say Hothead, Icy, and Random. Blitzwing seemed to be able to split his personalities into three different soliforms. While each one had their physical differences, and similarities, all three wore the same outfit. A tan undershirt poked out of the purple polo, which had all of its three buttons opened up. Also, they all wore black dress shoes and pants as well as a black overcoat.

All three had red eyes and purple hair, though Hothead's was parted down the middle, Icy's down the left side and very well kept and, while Random's was parted down the left side, his was a little unkempt. Icy and Random both had very fair skin, Random's being just as fair as Knockout's and Icy's just a slight shade darker, while Hotheads was just between tan and fair. What really set them apart from each other were their expressions. Hothead, of course, seemed to have a slight frown on his features, Optivic had no idea how Icy did it but he had the most neutral expression on his face and it was just like his personality. However, her favorite came in the form of Random, who had a very huge grin on his face that just made her feel better.

As for herself? Well, Optivic was going big and bold with her soliform so no one would forget her. Scarily to her, the shirt that she had decided to wear was exactly like Knockout's besides the color. Where his was red, her's was turquoise blue and where his was white, her's was neon pink. Again to her surprise, she was wearing the same kind of coat that, again, Knockout was wearing except her's was turquoise blue. Light blue jeans with a tear at her right knee adorned her bottom half and she wore a pair of neon pink tennis shoes with turquoise blue laces. Her skin was about the same fairness as Vox's and she had neon pink eyes. Below her left eye was a sharp yellow star tattoo that represented her optic patch on her actual helm. Optivic's hair was long and wavy, just coming below the middle of her back, and turquoise blue. As for her bangs, she styled them so they were raised in a long wave parted to the left with the longest tip just coming past the outer side of her right eye.

"**Great, so we are here. Now what?**" Hothead asked, seemingly already annoyed.

Optivic smiled widely before motioning out toward the street and saying, "Well, we have to go to all the sights of course!" She then grabbed the closest hand to her own, which happened to be Vox's, and tried to pull him next to her.

But, he held her back while shaking his head and saying, "Not yet Optivic. We need cover designations for our soliforms so we won't stand out as much as we already do." He then motioned to himself before saying, "I'm John Roberts."

Random almost bounced over to them before saying, "_I'm Randy Amsel_!"

Icy shook his helm at that before saying, "Zhen I guess I am Ian Amsel."

"**Vhy don't I ever get to have a say?**" Hothead grumbled before saying, "**I'll be Henri Amsel."**

"Sounds cute." Knockout smirked. Optivic shook her helm at that and frowned. Knockout was a really big pain in the aft! There was barely a nano-click that went by that Optivic didn't want to throttle the mech. "While you three play triplet trifecta, I'm going to be called Kalan Valentine."

Optivic shook her head before smiling and saying, "Well, while you decide to go and have some fragged up name, my name is going to be Olivia Knight."

"What do you mean my name is fragged up?" Knockout yelled at her as their group walked out onto the sidewalk and made their way down the street. "At least I am not as plain as Olivia. I mean, how many Kalan's are out there compared to _Olivia's_."

Optivic felt anger boil up inside of her when Knockout said that and she started to move toward Knockout to throttle him. But, before she got even half way to him, she felt an arm hold her back and she glanced behind her to see Vox holding her back. "Don't even start this scrap here." Optivic felt like arguing with the intelligence agent, but, before she could, Vox continued. "We are here to have fun and I am pretty sure that if I have to interrupt Megatron and Dunce while they are alone and enjoying some peace to tell them that you and Knockout couldn't stop fighting long enough for everyone to have fun, then, not only would Megatron be mad, but, Dunce would be spark broken. And you don't want that, do you?"

And that anger she felt a few seconds ago dissipated like smoke. While she felt every single urge to strangle Knockout, there was no way that she would ruin this celebration of Dunce's induction into the Decepticons. She still remembered working on the young mech and she couldn't let the mech, who had gone through so much pain and who was having so much fun now, have this solar cycle ruined for him by her complaining about Knockout. She could handle him. If only for today. "No, I don't." Optivic folded before smiling and running up to join Random. If she wanted to have fun and avoid Knockout, then Random was the bot...soliform to be by.

The six of them continue to walk down the streets and Optivic was almost hypnotized by the flashing lights and multitude of attractions that were around them. Random made sure that she did not miss a single one and she was very grateful to him. She didn't want to miss a single thing and she wanted to get the full experience of New York, New York.

All of them continued to walk together in a group for a good five hours and, by that time, Optivic felt like there was nothing else that they could possibly see here. They had gone to Times Square, Central Park, and Madison Square Garden. They had even gone and seen a musical on Broadway. The famous stage was preforming an old classic all the way back from the late 1980's called The Phantom of the Opera. Optivic loved watching each and every moment of it, though she had to refrain from strangling Knockout when he sent everybot with them a modified picture of her being Carlotta. But, it was something to remember the trip by and, no matter what, Optivic was not going to forget this.

Something flashing in a nearby alley had Optivic pausing and turning toward it. They had all separated before and so, when she stopped, only her buddy, Random, stopped with her. But, she didn't care that the others didn't stop. Unfortunately, she knew that she had a very big attraction to shiny things and that could cause her to stop at any moment. Thankfully, Random had caught onto this pretty quickly. Otherwise, they would have held the others up a lot.

"_Vhat are jou doing Olivia?"_ Random asked as the two of them walked into the alley.

Pointing up ahead of them as they walked, Optivic said, "I saw something shiny and I wanted to see what it was." When they got about halfway into the alley and Optivic didn't see the light, she was about to give up and turn back when she saw it again and, from his excited gasp, Random saw it too. "Come on, let's hurry!" Yelling that, Optivic ran after the light at a pretty fast pace, Random right next to her. Guess he wanted to see the light too.

After a moment of running, The two exited a part of the alley and came into an opening in the alley. At the other exit, two men stood there in baggy jean shorts and oversized t-shirts. Optivic was confused as to why they were hanging out in the alley but she put that off in the back of her mind as she started to look around.

"_Vhere is zhe light?"_ Random asked her, confused.

Optivic, in turn, shook her head and glanced around before saying, "I'm not sure Randy." She used his soliform name because of the two humans near the entrance...now three males all wearing similar clothing. Something wasn't feeling right about this. "Maybe we should just keep moving." She suggested before starting to walk forward. But, while she did, she kept looking back and, for a nano-click, she thought that she saw something and stopped.

"_Olivia, what's wrong?"_ Random asked her.

While she wasn't sure, yet, Optivic felt like they had made a very wrong choice in following that light. Now looking around even harder, Optivic was about to keep moving forward when she saw something that made her spark stop. Near the edge of the part of the alley they had come out of, there was a small device in both the top and bottom corners. While this normally wouldn't be cause for worry, Optivic recognized the design from her studies on Earth culture and their scientific advancements. One being a portable force field generator system. You just had to place one in each corner of the entrance you wanted to block and, once activated, an electro-static field would block any from coming in or out of the alley directly.

"Randy move!" Optivic yelled before pulling the confused triple changer triplet behind her. But, her efforts were in vain as, almost as soon as they started to run, the electro-static field activated and enclosed the two of them inside the alley with the three...

Now there were four men! Where were they coming from? This wasn't good at all and Optivic knew that she and Random had just fallen into a trap. "_Vhat do jou all vant?"_ Random asked the group of men in front of them.

Optivic tensed as the one who seemed to be the leader stepped a few steps closer before saying, "We are just going to rob you and then kill you. It will be quick," He then pulled out a machete before saying, "well, maybe not so quick, but you get the idea."

A growl escaped from Optivic's throat as the other three men pulled out similar looking weapons. They were out numbered and out gunned...well, so to speak, and Optivic knew that these idiots were going to try and kill their soliforms. To keep their cover, she knew that they would have to make their soliforms disappear and return to her actual body. This was just a grand way to end their trip to New York. The rest of the group would be able to fly in first class on a plane in their soliforms while she and Random would be sent back the boring way.

"_Ve von't go down vithout a fight!"_ Random yelled out while balling his hands into fists.

Optivic nodded in agreement before clenching her own fists before getting into a fighting stance and saying, "Yeah, we aren't going to go down easy!"

To her annoyance, the four men in front of them laughed before the one on the far left laughed and said, "Right, like you two could stop us for even a few seconds." All four then started to burst out in laughter. With every laugh that passed their lips, Optivic felt her anger continue to boil and boil. This human insects were going to regret laughing at her!

But, just as she was going to lunge at them, two orbs of green energy came out of nowhere and hit the guy on the far left and the far right. Where the frag did those come from?

"Who the hell did that?" The leader yelled as he started to look around.

It didn't take long for the answer to come. Though, instead of a vocal answer, a being dropping down in front of Optivic and Random answered that quite well. Once the being stood, Otpivic saw that it was a young human who looked around the age of twenty stellar cycles. She had black hair with two spiked pig tails. The tips of her pig tails were pink as were her bangs. She had light gold eyes and a large smile on her face. She was wearing a purple undershirt with a darker purple tank top over that, which was outlined in yellow, and blue jean shorts that fit without the help of the yellow belt that seemed loosely belted on her waist. For shoes, she was wearing almost knee high black punk rocker boots that had silver spikes coming out of the back and had a silver heel and a silver rim around the boot entrance. For socks, she wore purple leggings.

"Who do you think you are?" The only guy on their guy who remained standing, besides the leader, asked the new girl.

She, in return, smiled and said, "Well, that's none of your business and you two had better get out of here before I make this more of my business and use a move I like to call My Fist, Your Face."

She said that so calmly but even Optivic felt a little nervous about this girl. Something seemed different about her and it was really confusing. But, Optivic didn't want that to show so she just continued to stare forward.

The two men, in response to the girl's words, brought their machetes to everyone's attention before the leader said, "Why don't we see about this, shall we?" Then, the two men ran forward.

Optivic and Random tensed for a fight but, that wasn't going to happen. Right when the men got half way to their position, Optivic heard a very..._VERY, _familiar sound and could only stare in shock as the girl in front of them transformed so she was now a,

"_Jou are techno-organic!"_ Random exclaimed in surprise as the girl ran forward on skate like beams of light, that were colored silver, towards the men.

When she got half way to them, she activated some storage holdings on the back of her servos and brought out two long swords, from what looked like some sort of sub-space storage, that were slightly curved as they came to the end and they had red handles. Once both swords were firmly in her servos, the techno-organic sliced at the machetes that the two men had and, since Optivic could see that the metal in the swords was not from Earth, the two machetes were cut to pieces within seconds.

Once that happened, the two men stared at the girl in shock before the subordinate yelled, "Monster!" Then, the two turned tail and, since the other two had just stood up, all four of them ran out of the alley rapidly.

Silence then settled between the three before the girl turned to them and transformed her face so it was human looking, though she kept her armor on, before saying, "What did you call me?" And the girl directed that at Random.

But, Optivic decided to intervene. "My name is Optivic and I am of the Cybertronian race, though in this form I am called Olivia Knight, and this is Random and he is a part of a mech named Blitzwing and he is of the Cybertronian race, though he is called Randy Amsel in this form, and he called you a techno-organic, which is what you are. Techno-organics are beings who are part Cybertronian and part organic being. You are part Cybertronian and part human." Then, the scientific part of Optivic's processor came into full gear and she had one question that she had to ask. "Were you born like this or did something happen to turn you techno-organic?"

The techno-organic seemed surprised at Optivic's response, and question, but the girl seemed to recover quickly and smiled, causing the seeker like wings on her back to twitch slightly in excitement, before saying, "Nope, I was born human!" Well, there went that idea. "I was in Detroit for a Slash Monkey concert about two years ago, maybe a little less, and I had been on the beach by Lake Erie when a huge explosion came from the nearby island and the sky flashed blue! It was awesome!" The techno-organic seemed to be reliving the moment with a smile before continuing. "Well, I was blinded by it and I felt something hit me in my chest right above my heart." She then laid her servo over her spark before saying, "I was knocked out and, when I woke up, I was still on the beach and it was dark out. At first, I thought that nothing had happened. Then, the most amazing thing happened."

"_Vhat happened?_" Random asked and Optivic could see that he was completely engrossed in the story.

Smiling widely, the girl continued. "I transformed into this. At first, I was worried about this new form until I learned how to control my transformations. During that time, I found my swords and a few other weapons for my use, so I came back home here to New York and I watched the streets. But, everyone here is starting to do stuff just so they can see me. I think I am going to have to move on to another city soon."

At the sad sound in her voice, Optivic knew that this girl could not be without a home. She would not allow it. But, how was she going to help? Optivic was a full Cybertronian and this girl was a techno-organic, and a new one at that. What could Optivic do for her on a planet that the turquoise inventor didn't understand fully herself yet.

Thankfully, it seemed like Random had an answer. "_Vhy don't jou join zhe Decepticons?"_

Well, just because he had an answer didn't mean that it was a smart one. To most humans, the Decepticons were the villains while the Autobots were the heroes. If this human had even heard about them, then she probably knew that,

"Wait! Aren't the Decepticons the bad guys?" The girl asked.

Optivic knew that she had to reeducate the techno-organic, and quickly, so she shook her head and said, "No! In the beginning of the war, the Decepticons fought for freedom, much like you Americans did during your Revolution, except the Decepticons fought against the tyranny of a council. I'll admit that the Decepticons lost their way for a while, which was why I did not join them before. But, I'm sure you have heard that, not too long ago, Megatron had been captured by Optimus Prime and his team?"

Thankfully, the girl nodded and said, "Yeah, it was on all the major networks. I couldn't have missed it even if I wanted to. But, what does that have to do with anything?"

Sighing, Optivic answered her. "It has to do with the fact that, when Megatron was captured and placed in Trypticon prison, it opened his optics to the fact that he had become what he had originally been fighting against. So, once he broke out, he sent a message to all Decepticons saying that he had been wrong and that he was returning the Decepticons to what they used to be. Fighting for the freedom of all sentient beings, no matter what class they hold."

The techno-organic stared at her in shock for a click and, at first, Optivic thought that she had broken the girl. But, soon, the girl transformed back into her full human self before saying, "So, the Decepticons are, like, the bad guys who had a change of heart and are now better than the good guys?" She then smiled wider, which Optivic hadn't thought possible, before saying, "Sweet! I would love to join then!"

It was at that statement that Optivic realized that the others might not be as understanding. So, she went through her allowance for this trip and saw that she only had three hundred and twenty five dollars left to spend. Not enough for the ticket on the same flight they all were going to be on. "Random, how much money do you have left?"

The childish side of Blitzwing stared at her in confusion while answering, "_I have about zhree hundred and fifty dollars left. Vhy?"_

Wait...how did he have more left than she did?...That didn't matter. Smiling, Optivic said, "Because, we are going to put Miko on our flight home to Detroit and bring her back to base before asking everyone. It'll be like a huge surprise present! Wouldn't that be a great way to end this celebration?"

Random smiled widely before saying, "_Zhat vould be awesome! Dunce vill be so happy zhat ve are bringing someone home vith us who isn't Cybertronian!"_

Optivic smiled at his response before saying, "But, you can't let Icy and Hothead know about this. They have to be surprised too."

The girl, on her part, seemed lost in their conversation but smiled anyways before saying, "Sweet! I'm ready to go. Since I'm...what did you call me again?"

"Techno-organic." Optivic answered her.

Smiling, the girl continued. "Since I'm techno-organic, I don't have any other clothes and I carry everything else in this weird bottomless pocket that I found in this belt. Let's go!"

So, the girl had a sub-space in her belt as well. That would be useful to know. But, thinking that caused Optivic to realize that, with all of this excitement, they didn't even know the techno-organic's designation. "One more thing," Optivic started to ask, causing both the girl and Random to turn to her. "what's your name?"

Both of them stared at her with blank looks, causing Optivic to realize that they were pretty much having another Random, except in femme form, join their ranks, before the girl smiled and said, "Sorry. The name's Miko!"

**Glasno Major's 3rd P.O.V.**

A sigh escaped from Glasno Major as the three of them walked around Epcot. It was about an hour away from closing time and, while he did have fun this solar cycle, Glasno was glad that the three of them were finally done. The solar cycle had been packed full of adventure and, unfortunately, Glasno did not believe that it was over with. What had happened to them that solar cycle? Well...

Everything started off at the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Levi Down, the soliform name for Lockdown, had been teased by some teenager about his resemblance to a pirate, which wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that the punk said it in such an obviously demeaning way that it took both Logan Nevet, the soliform name of Lugnut, and himself to hold the ex-bounty hunter back from killing the boy. Thankfully, they calmed him down before they were kicked out of the park.

After that, they had been going alright until they got to one of the rides in Animal Kingdom. Glasno didn't remember which one it was, but Lugnut had issues with the seating and had to have a seat to himself. That wasn't the bad part though. The bad part was when, once they were off the ride, a guest made a snark comment about bigger people hogging the seats. At that, Lugnut punched the person and it took himself, Lockdown, and about five of the Disney workers to hold him back from the person who now had a bloody nose. They had promptly left the Animal Kingdom and found themselves back at Magic Kingdom and they all decided to go to the Mad Tea Party ride. Unfortunately, Glasno had not realized that he had motion sickness problems in this form, due to his missing optic in his other form, and he had proceeded to purge his soliform's stomach once they were off the ride. Some stuck up college kids had made a comment to Glasno about not being able to stand such a simple ride, and Glasno couldn't hold himself back. Plus, he didn't give the others time to hold him back and he had punched the punk who had said that to him before walking away. Through some miracle of Primus they had not gotten kicked out of the parks yet. But, now they were just wanting to have a drink and relax before hopping a plane back to Detroit, since it would be much more relaxing to go that way.

So, while night was starting to slowly approach, they found ourselves back in the Animal Kingdom. Lockdown seemed to have met the owner of the Piece of Eight Bar and made some sort of deal to get half priced drinks right before they closed for the night. Glanso was glad about that because he could certainly go for a few glasses...or bottles...of rum.

"George," Glasno turned as Lockdown said his soliform's first name, before the information interceptor continued, "we are going to have about half a cycle before the bar closes. I'll book the flights home."

Glasno nodded at that and said, "Thank you Levi. Let's just hope we can get through this day without any more issues." He then shook his helm before walking forward. This solar cycle had definitely been celebrated and now they just had to end it with some human high grade and it would be complete.

It didn't take them much longer to arrive at the bar and, once they got their drinks, the three of them found a table to sit at. Since it was close to the bar closing, there were not many people there. But, Glasno noticed that there was a group of men who, judging from the mountain of beer bottles, had been there for quite some time and they had seemed to not have stopped drinking, due to the slurred words that he could hear coming from their table. While he wanted to give them a speech on public intoxication, Glasno wanted to enjoy the last bit of his vacation. No more fights, or preventing fights. That was his goal. Hopefully, he would be able to follow through with it.

As he was thinking, a girl of around twenty two came to the bar and Glasno immediately saw recognition in the owner's eyes. He must know this girl, and now Glasno was curious about who she was. "Hey Phil." The girl greeted the owner.

The owner, Phil, nodded and said, "You will be getting your usual Hope?"

"Of course." The girl, Hope, stated with a small smile and, for a brief nano-click, Glasno thought that he saw something flash by her mouth. But, that must have been his imagination.

What wasn't his imagination was the strange coloring of her drink. While he could smell vodka and rum in the drink, the viscosity of it was too red to be a normal glass of alcohol. So, he scanned the drink's contents and sent the information to his actual chassis to break down its components. Something about this Hope threw Glasno off and he had a feeling that this night was not going to be as peaceful as he was hoping it would be.

"Hel~lo gorgeeeous."

Glasno brought his attention away from his scan as the drunkards that had been sitting at the table came up to the girl as she was drinking her glass. "Alright. You're starting to bore me already. Let's just cut to the chase. What do you want?"

While Glasno could hear the sound of annoyance and the sound of a threat in her voice, the drunks didn't seem to get that. "Oh. Look at this _feisty_ girl. Think she is s~oooo much better than the rest of us."

Instead of responding to that, the girl glanced up to the sky and smiled, though her teeth did not show, before she said, "It is a lovely night out tonight." She then took a drink of the special mix that Glasno was still analyzing before saying, "Nights like this make me want to have a bite to drink."

That confused Glasno. A _bite_ to drink? He didn't think that humans chewed their drink. Actually, now that he thought about it more, he was almost positive that humans did not chew their drinks. What was this girl going on about?

It seemed like the drunkards were just as confused as he was because the only one that seemed to be talking frowned and grabbed her elbow, the one attached to limb that was holding her drink, before saying, "You're a pretty dumb girl. You don't eat drink, you drink it!" He then pulled at her arm slightly, causing some of her drink to spill.

Movement from his side caused Glasno to hold out his arm to stop Lockdown from moving forward. While there were no words spoken between them, Lockdown sent him a private message. "_Glasno, what are you doing? That girl needs help.-Lockdown."_

Shaking his head, Glasno responded. "_I don't think so Lockdown. Something seems off about this whole thing and I am analyzing her drink now. It was what tipped me off that something was going on and we don't need to be getting in on the wrong side of things.-Glasno"_

From next to him, Lockdown paused for a click before nodding in agreement. But, Glasno had a feeling that, if these idiots kept up with what they were doing, then all three of them were going to step in and help. Speaking about help, he had also noticed that Phil had disappeared, further adding to his suspicion that something strange was going on here. "Oh, and that was my first drink of the night." Hope stated in an almost whimsically sad way.

One of the other drunkards moved next to his leader before smirking and saying, "Oh, you won't be missing it for long."

When the drunkards surrounded the girl, Glasno could not restrain himself and he stood to defend her. Somebot had to teach these mongrels some manners.

However, he barely got off of his seat before Hope spoke to him. "Keep to yourself. I can handle these misguided fools well on my own. I don't need you three to be collateral damage."

"Let me show you collateral damage dog!" The drunkard leader yelled at Hope before punching her across the face.

However, Hope didn't make a single sound of pain. Instead, she turned to the men, a strange glint in her eyes, before she said, "Oh, that's how you wish it. Well, I can have some fun too." She finally smiled and Glasno was shocked to see that she had teeth that were almost shaped liked fangs. Just as he observed her teeth, the scan he did on her drink came back to him. When he read the break-up of the drink, he stared at the girl in front of him in shock. There were only two ingredients that were not unusual and they were Ciroc Vodka and Captain Morgan White Rum, it was the third ingredient, and the one that made up ninety five percent of the drink, that had Glasno wondering what sort of being was in front of him. "If I'm a dog," Her grin then became even wider to the point where her mouth was wide open and her tongue was sticking out slightly to the side, almost like she was licking her lips. "then you are _dog food_!"

While Hope seemed to almost vanish from her seat, the kind of creature that she was finally came to his head and it caused Glasno to truly fear this planet, for the first time since his arrival. For, Hope was definitely not human. No, from the research he had done, there was only one sort of being that Hope could be.

She was a vampire.

Once that thought had crossed his mind, Glasno realized that the outdoor bar was now silent and he looked up to see the vampire standing alone, the men seemingly vanished. "What did you do with them?" Lockdown asked Hope.

Hope, in turn, smiled at them and seemed to study them before saying, "Don't worry your processors about it. I just took them to the entrance of this park and the security will take them somewhere safe. I don't need their life force inside of me. I'm not that desperate for a meal, Lockdown."

Pure shock traveled through Glasno Major when she said that. They were undercover and had only used their soliform names when talking out loud. How did she know who Lockdown was? "How?" He started to ask her.

"How did I know that his name is Lockdown, the other Cybertronian's name is Lugnut, and your name is Glasno Major?" Hope asked him, causing his shock to just increase. She continued to smile before saying, "While there are many advantages to being, not only a vampire, but a demoness and a godling, one that I revel in the most is mind reading. I can see each and every one of your thoughts, and your histories, and I knew all of this when I first came up to the bar."

Lockdown letting out a laugh caused Glasno to jump. What was he laughing about? "While I must say I have never met a vampire, nor have I even heard of a godling, I must say that you are quite graceful for a demon. I've met a few on my travels and I must say that they seemed under par."

"Well, to answer your hidden question," Hope started, though now Glasno saw a hint of curiosity in her still red eyes. "a godling is a term my sister came up with for us organic humanoids who have one parent who is an Egyptian god. My father is mine and he is Anubis. And, as to why the other demons seemed under par is the fact that I am an arch-demon. We are a class way above any other demon and we can form contracts with other living beings, and consume their souls once we complete that contract." Then, she glanced up at the moon before sighing. "Unfortunately, I must be on my way back home to Romania. My husband will be getting up soon and we have a special breakfast planned for this evening."

Before Glasno could get in a word, she turned and started to walk away. But, before she disappeared, Glasno had just one more thing to ask of her. "How do we get in contact with you?" It never hurt to have some allies on a planet that mainly trusted your enemy, and this being in front of him, Hope, she was a very rare ally at that.

The vampire paused and turned back to him, a smirk on her face, before she said, "Don't worry about that. I'll contact you. Now, if you will excuse me, I must take my leave." Then, before he could blink an eye, the vampire vanished.

While the air was tense, it seemed like none of the three Cybertronians could break it. What had just happened had to have trumped everybot else's solar cycles by a landslide. So, there were some organics that were dangerous to Cybertronians, and he was glad that they seemed to make a friend of her. He hadn't even seen her take out those men, and she had been outnumbered.

"The others aren't going to believe us in the slightest...you two know that right?" Lockdown asked them while walking toward the entrance.

Glasno and Lugnut followed him and Glasno nodded before saying, "Yeah, I barely believe it myself. But, the faster we get back to Detroit, the better I'll feel. We already have enough to handle with the Autobots, we don't need to be adding any more stress to our fight."

The three then continued to walk out of the park, though Glasno wondered if they would ever meet that strange young organic ever again?

**Dunce's 1st P.O.V.**

I sighed as we sat against the hill, my armor being gently touched by the grass around us. The lights glowing lightly in the city in the distance plus the view of the water we had from the cliff we were sitting on was intake taking and I felt like this was the best way to celebrate everything. Of course, we hadn't started out here. I had convinced Megatron earlier in the day to teach me how to make a soliform and, once I had that mastered, we had gone to The Polish Country Fair in Orchard Lake, Michigan and we had a blast. I convinced Megatron to go on the roller coaster with me, because he had been worried, for my sake of course, of the stability of it. But, I could tell that he had fun on it.

Then, we had tried out the mid-way games and Megatron won at the shooting game so much that he won me a giant husky dog stuffed animal! I immediately sent it to my subspace when I had a moment away from the crowds. I had tried to win something just as good for him and, while I didn't get him anything quite as big as my husky, I did manage to win him about a foot tall stuffed Minion that was named Mark, which was ironically his soliform's name. Mark Grayshot.

Anyways, after we were done at the mid-way, we looked around at all the art. Of course, while I enjoyed looking at a lot of it, I knew that we couldn't own any. The base was way to hectic for that sort of thing. It would be broken in no time and then that would be a complete waste of art against someone who would be able to appreciate it for a long period of time.

After that, though, we decided to go somewhere with a view so we had gone back to our chassis and Megatron had flown us to this awesome view, though I wasn't quite sure where we were...but that was alright. So much had changed in my existence ever since coming to this planet, and almost all of it had been for the better, though I could have done without almost offlining. Besides that, though, everything was better than it had been in hundreds of stellar cycles. The only times that I remembered being anywhere near this happy was when I was with my creators, right before they offlined, and the times that I was alone with Plena Teo or Jazz. But, now, I had all of my Decepticon friends and comrades that were all so supportive of me and made sure that they kept me safe. Because of that, I could now enjoy just fully relaxing in the open, without having to worry about being yelled at, spat at, or beaten. This was paradise.

As the sun shone its last few rays across the horizon, I noticed Megatron's arm cannon gleam slightly. When I had first seen it, it had looked so familiar to me, though I couldn't say anything about it at the time because I was still terrified of Megatron back then. Now, though, that feeling of familiarity came back to me and so I turned to Megatron. "Um, Megatron."

"Yes Dunce?" He asked me.

Smiling lightly, I motioned to his arm cannon before saying, "When did you get that?"

A look of remembrance came to Megatron's optics after I asked that and he smiled before he said, "It was millions of stellar cycles ago, back when I was a young bot just entering the gladiatorial pits of Kaon. I had natural talent and that would get me past a few bots, but once I came upon a bot who had skill, I usually was hard pressed to win, though I always did. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep up my victories for long if I didn't get an upgrade but I wasn't sure who I could trust to get an upgrade without getting some sort of virus, especially since I didn't have many credits to my designation. But that changed after one fateful match that I barely won."

"What happened?" I asked, curiosity brimming. This sounded just like Plena Teo's old stories about when he used to train in the pits.

Smiling, Megatron continued. "Well, as I was getting patched up, this really short truck mech walked up to me and immediately told me that, if my opponent hadn't gotten so cocky, that I would have lost that match. As you can imagine, my pride flared and I said that I would not have lost. The mech then proceeded to lay out exactly what would have happened if the mech hadn't stopped to get the crowd to cheer louder and it was then that I realized he was right. I would have lost if the mech had not turned his attention away from me. Once I admitted that, the mech offered to train me to make me stronger. I argued with him and said that I just needed an upgrade or new weapon of some kind to make me stronger and the small mech immediately helmed slapped me."

I couldn't stop the laughter at that. I could picture some small crotchety mech helm slapping Megatron and it was hilarious! "That's...that's so funny!" I then fell backwards and continued to laugh.

We both continued to laugh at that, for a moment, before I finally sat up and the both of us calmed down. Once we were both calmed down, Megatron continued his story. "Well, as I stared at the mech in shock, he lectured me about how a bot did not need their upgrades and weapons to win. I didn't believe him at first and I asked him to prove it. So, once I got patched up, he took me to the now empty field and the two of us sparred. I was allowed to use all of my upgrades and weapons that I had and he would only fight with his chassis, no weapons or upgrades. He even agreed to not use his tires. Needless to say, that was the first and only fight that I ever lost in that arena. As I sat in the rust, defeated, the mech walked up to me and offered to train me, to let me learn how to fight without the use of a weapon. So, I did and, as I trained with the mech, my own skills increased greatly. Finally, it was the last of my matches. As I was getting ready, the mech who had become my trainer walked up to me with something covered in a cloth. He said that I had done much better than any pupil he had ever had before me and wanted to finally give me what I had first asked him for. So, I took it and it was this weapon. I was glad that I had it too because, that solar cycle, I faced my first predacon. It was a vicious monster that had been impervious to my blade strikes. However, its wings had not bee able to avoid the shots from this cannon and, because of this cannon, I was able to win my freedom and I entered into politics."

I stared at the cannon on the leader's arm for the longest time and, after a few clicks of staring, I finally motioned to the cannon before saying, "Can I see that for a moment?"

He looked at me in surprise and I had a feeling that it had been forever since he had taken it off. "I haven't taken this off since I was planning my uprising against the council. My friend, who helped me plan it, didn't like having it near him." The leader then seemed to zone out for a click and I jumped when, suddenly, I heard something unlatch from his arm. "But, I will take it off for you. Why do you want to see it?" He asked in curiosity.

Gently taking the cannon, like my caretaker had taught me, I turned it over and searched the bottom of it until I came to the area right behind the latch. What I saw caused me to smile in surprise in shock. I couldn't believe it. The signature on the cannon...it couldn't be! But, as I looked closer at it, I knew that it was. Also, I could see that it had one of his marks that meant that the weapon had not been unlocked to its full potential. So, taking the initiative, I started to fiddle with the edge of the latch that would have normally been connected to Megatron. That was where the maker of this cannon would have hid the upgrade activation switch. Now, I just had to find it.

"Dunce, what are you doing?" Megatron asked me in surprise. I know that he was probably surprised that I didn't ask him first. But, while I normally would, I knew that Megatron would thank me once I found...

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I heard a click come from the area of the latch that would be against the top of Megatron's wrist. The cannon then started to transform and Megatron stared at it in shock as it changed. While the barrel of the cannon itself shortened slightly, a blade came out from the bottom of the cannon and it looked like it would be retractable, being able to be called upon whenever Megatron needed it.

I glanced up at Megatron and saw that he was staring in utter shock and confusion at his arm cannon. While this look would normally cause me to start falling to the ground laughing, I knew that Megatron was still processing the fact that his cannon just changed in front of him. "Dunce..." Megatron started. "how did you know to do that?"

Smiling widely, I showed him the signature, which was now complete, and asked, "Megatron, what was the bot's name who trained you and gave you this cannon?"

It was hard not to laugh when Megatron's face turned into a look that said he was childishly upset that I had information that he didn't. It was really funny. But, he didn't keep the answer long from me. "The mech's name was Plena Teo."

"I knew it!" I laughed in relief before smiling widely.

However, Megatron still looked confused. "How do you know of Plena Teo, Dunce?"

Smiling wider than I had in forever, I took out my photo screen and scooted back to Megatron, handing his cannon back to him, which he put back on his arm, before turning it on. When we got to the first picture, I said, "Jazz and I were out alone before we had to go to a meeting and he convinced me to take this. It is one of the only things I keep on me, no matter what." I then turned to the next picture.

"Who are they Dunce?" Megatron asked.

Pointing to the green mech with white stripes, I smiled softly before saying, "This is my carrier, Shamrock. I didn't know much about him but my caretaker said that he was always getting into some sort of trouble." Then, I pointed to the blue and gold seeker mech with silver markings on his wings before saying, "And that is my sire, Poseidon. Caretaker used to tell me that he would always be bailing my carrier out of trouble and that the two of them, while seeming completely opposite of each other and almost always bickering with each other, would always seem to be able to both work and fight in complete harmony with each other. My caretaker used to say how he would become inspired after watching them train or work on a project together. I guess that what a true spark bond is. Being able to move past your differences and work together as one bot."

I glanced at Megatron and saw that he was smiling softly at me. "They sound like bots I wished I would have known Dunce. You seem to have gotten the best of both of their personalities." I smiled embarrassingly at that. It seemed like it was hard for me to take flattery as well. "But Dunce, how do you know Plena Teo?"

Remembering why I brought out the photo screen in the first place, I turned to the last picture. "This is my caretaker Megatron." I then showed him the picture.

Megatron's faceplate dropped to one of pure shock so fast that I thought that I had broken the Decepticon leader, who I found I looked up to as another sire figure, like I did my own sire and Plena Teo, my caretaker. Once Megatron seemed to get over his initial shock, he pointed to me before saying, "You're caretaker was _Plena Teo_?" He then stared blankly ahead for a few clicks before chuckling and saying, "Actually, now that you say it, it makes sense. Only Plena Teo could have trained you secretly and made sure that there was no record of it. Plus, I wouldn't put it past the old mech to hide a switch that I wouldn't be able to find without putting down the cannon." He then seemed to zone out and I had a feeling that Megatron was thinking about the other time he took off his cannon.

So, being curious about my new leader, I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me with a questioning look before I asked, "Megatron, you mentioned a friend that helped you plan your rebellion when you mentioned taking off your cannon. What was he like?"

My leader stared at me with a mixed look that I couldn't read before he sighed and said, "What was he like?" Megatron chuckled softly before saying, "Well, Orion Pax was a lot like you Dunce." His friend was like me? How could that be? We were talking about when Megatron was planning his rebellion. Why would he have a friend like me back then? "Orion didn't like fighting and he helped me plan my rebellion so it would be as non-violent as possible. He always stood up for equality and peace for all, and that included the council. At first, I didn't understand what he meant by including the council in his talks with me. But, after a while, he told me."

Now I was curious. The council was the highest ranking bots on Cybertron and for Megatron's friend to say that they needed equality and peace really struck a curious chord. "What was it?" I asked, not being able to keep the wonder out of my vocals.

Megatron chuckled at me before saying, "He said that they had become slaves of their own power and greed and that they also needed freeing, that they would be the most difficult to free out of everybot we ever stood up for and fought for. So, he helped me draw up plans to discuss peace for all with the council and he helped me spread the word of equality and peace to any bot we could find. Finally, during the last few solar cycles of peace, I finally had enough support to approach the council and offer up my plan for peace and freedom for everybot. Orion though, decided to stay at his home, since he was the son of a high ranking official...a very high ranking official, so he wouldn't cause any discord during my presentation. When I was finally called in front of the council, I read our petition to the council as eloquently as Orion wanted and, for about a nano-click, I thought that I had struck a thought in their sparks. But, that only lasted that one nano-click. The majority of the council members had me removed from the hall and thrown back into the streets. So, I made my way to Orion's to tell him the bad news, that his plan had failed. But, I was stopped."

"By what?" I asked, concern creeping into my vocals. This was sounding almost like my own story I told to Megatron after I awoke from Sentinel trying to offline me and, I had a bad feeling it was going to end different than my own story, and not for the better.

The leader let out a slightly shaky sigh before continuing. "I was stopped by bounty hunters. They attacked me and tried to kill me. There were three of them and I dealt with two of them swiftly. But, I did not offline the third one right away. I demanded he tell me who sent him. To my surprise, he told me that he was told to tell me if they were to be defeated. He told me that the council had hired him and that I was not the only target that they had offered a bounty on. Then, he actually offlined himself. But, at the time, I didn't care. The only thought was that they knew who had helped me. So, I ran the rest of the way to Orion's apartment. When I arrived, I knew that I was too late. The door was off of its hinges and, when I walked inside, energon was spilled everywhere. Three chassis that I did not recognize were spread around the apartment, the last one ending up in Orion's study. Also in the study was Orion. He was mortally wounded and he and I both knew that he would not live. When I knelt next to him, I picked up his helm and let it rest on my lap before he asked, with much of his strength, if the council had agreed with our proposal. Unfortunately, I could not lie to my friend one his offlining berth and so I told him that the council had not agreed. He then told me that, as it seemed fighting was now unavoidable, that I was to remember each and every bot that I offlined, and let the weight of their lives weigh against the strength of our cause. With each offlining, our cause was to focus on peace and freedom for all. To not let any life have offlined in vain."

Megatron then paused and I realized that this was just as hard for Megatron to tell as my story had been for me to tell. So, I scooted closer next to him and leaned into him before saying, "I'm here for you Megatron. Continue if you can."

He smiled softly at me before continuing. "With his final breath, Orion whispered one phrase that, while seemingly insignificant, would be my focus as well as the focus for each and ever Decepticon that has fought under me. He whispered, 'Until all...are one.' After he said that, his chassis went gray and I knew my closest friend, Orion Pax, had joined the Well. Unfortunately, that wish did not start off right. The next solar cycle, I heard word that the council spread that I was the one who killed the peaceful and kind-sparked Orion Pax. It made it hard for me to recruit for the cause that Orion had worked so hard for. But, eventually, I gathered more and more bots to the truth. He is the reason that the Decepticons are still strong this solar cycle and will stay strong for as long as we have to...until all are one."

Smiling, I leaned into Megatron and whispered, "And I swear that I will give my all to help you and your friend, Orion Pax, realize your dream of peace and equality. I swear."

The two of us then sat in silence, letting the soft thrum of the ocean and the trees swaying keep peace in the air around us, if even for a few nano-clicks. One solar cycle, the entire universe would be as peaceful as we were now. I just knew it.

**Megatron's 3rd P.O.V.**

Megatron smiled as he and Dunce walked back to the entrance of the base. Talking about Orion had been difficult. He had been the first friend that he had truly lost in the war, and his closest. Never again would he lose a friend because he couldn't protect them. He had lost Orion and he had almost lost Dunce because he had not been there for them. All of his close Decepticons, and the few close friends he had, were his family and he would not rest until they were all safe. Though, they all seemed to challenge that in some way or another in their own ways. But, there was absolutely nothing that they could throw at him that he couldn't deal with.

"Starscream who is that?"

And hearing Glasno yelling at Starscream just made this solar cycle test that last thought. But, that shout made him curious just who was Glasno talking about. Did another Decepticon arrive on the planet and surprise Glasno? Well, there was only one way to find out.

As he and Dunce entered the base, Megatron had a sinking feeling that the others had decided to do some recruiting of their own. Hopefully, whoever the bot was that Glasno was yelling about would not cause any trouble. They had finally settled down in peace for this long war and he wasn't sure he could deal with fighting inside the Decepticons. He got enough of that from Knockout and Optivic.

"I'm going to go see what's up!" Dunce suddenly exclaimed in excitement before rushing ahead.

However, Megatron wasn't sure what was ahead so he ran after the mech. "Dunce wait!"

But, Dunce did not stop and, once he got inside the entrance of the throne room, he froze in his tracks. What could have caused Dunce to stop like that. From the expression Megatron could see in Dunce's optics, it must have been a huge surprise and something he was not expecting. Maybe it was another Autobot? But, he was sure that Dunce would either be running up to the bot if he knew them or coming back to him if he did not. Since Dunce was doing neither of these, then it must not be an Autobot.

Finally, Megatron stood next to Dunce and glanced into the room. He was surprised by what he saw. There, standing on Soundwave's servo, was a young human male who was approximately eighteen stellar cycles old. What was a human doing in this base? Since he was with Soundwave, who was a part of Starscream's group, Megatron turned to his second in command. "Starscream, explain."

The seeker nodded immediately and said, "As I was trying to explain to Glasno here, I have offered young Rafael, or Raf as he likes to be called, a place to live with the Decepticons. In return he will help Soundwave out with our intelligence and computer hacking, since it was this human who helped train Soundwave to become a hacker in the first place. I figured we at least owed the human a place to stay."

Megatron thought about that for a click. While this human seemed even more frail then the others that he had come across, the young human seemed to have a very sharp wit and Megatron was always willing to accept help, no matter what form it came in. "Rafael, welcome to the Decepticons. We accept help from those who offer it, no matter their form." Of course, Megatron wasn't sure if he could take any more humans for the night. One seemed to be enough.

"Do you mean that Megatron?"

A frown came to Megatron's faceplate as Optivic asked that in a guilty sort of way. With how she was talking, Megatron had a very sinking feeling that Starscream's group was not the only one to meet a human.

"HEY! WHERE IS EVERYONE?" They all heard a femme voice yell from the hallway.

It was not long after that a human femme who was around twenty two stellar cycles just suddenly walked into their base, without anything going off. Optivic must have told the human the password. "Optivic where did you get that human?" Megatron asked the inventor. While Rafael had something to offer the Decepticons, he couldn't see this new human offering him much.

"In New York." Optivic answered bluntly.

"You idiot!" Knockout yelled at Optivic as he walked up next to her. "Why did you bring a human to this base who has no use and will go squish under us? I don't need my paint job ruined by me accidentally stepping on her!"

While the red and turquoise blue Cybertronians glared at each other, Blitzwing bounced over as Random before saying, "_But she is not a human!"_

"**Jou knew about zhis?"** Hothead yelled at Random.

"Vhy did jou not tell us?" Icy asked him.

Honestly, Megatron had two things going through his processor. The first was that Random was better at keeping his vocals silent with a secret when he wanted to and the other, which was more important right now, caused the leader to step closer to the girl before asking, "What are you then, if not human?"

The girl smiled widely, wider than should be possible, before she said, "Well, they called me techno-organic." Then to Megatron's surprise, the girl suddenly transformed, like he had seen the Autobot techno-organic, Sari, do after she got her upgrade, and now Megatron saw why Optivic and Random brought her home. "Oh, and the name's Miko."

"Can we keep her?"

Megatron turned in surprise at Dunce's voice as he gave the most irresistible begging optics and asked that. Why was he being ganged up on? Oh well. At least both of them would be useful, and it would make Dunce happier. Sighing, Megatron finally said, "Well, I guess the Decepticons are becoming larger each solar cycle."

They all then laughed at that. Megatron, while laughing, glanced around at everyone gathered in the room. While he wished that every solar cycle was like this one, he knew that was not possible right now. However, he was going to enjoy it while he could.

* * *

><p><strong>Miko: Hi everyone!<strong>

**Megatron: *sighs* Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?**

**Authoress: Probably because you will.**

**Dunce: But, they will be worth everything that happens! *smiles widely***

***Megatron steps forward and something clicks, followed by mounds of pink glitter glue falling on the leader and Authoress***

**Dunce: *chuckles nervously*Yeah...comepletely worth...*bolts out of there with Miko, Rumble, and Frenzy***

**Authoress: *sighs* Thank Primus I only have to deal wit them here. Unlike you and in the story as well as here! *laughs***

**Megatron: *smirks knowingly* Oh, and you think that is funny? *aims newly upgraded cannon at Authoress***

**Authoress: *yelps* *bolts out like evil Blurr on aft***

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and don't worry, Hope won't be seen again until a sequel...if I do one. And that won't be for a long tie. I just like throwing out characters just in case I want to use them. Plus, I like seeing reactions to strange characters. *smiles* Anyway, this was mainly a filler chapter, though Miko and Raf will be important later. Next chapter we are going to start and get into a very important aspect of this story, and why the Autobots had feared Dunce for so long. At least, what they were afraid he would become. Well, that's all I have to say. Until next time, TTYL! (Oh, and drop a review, even to say hi! I like cookies!) *walks off to get cookies*<strong>


End file.
